


Орден Белого Ежа

by Lena_Fekhner



Series: Алессия [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Fekhner/pseuds/Lena_Fekhner
Summary: Орден Белого Ежа - организация мастеров на все руки, созданная некогда великим, а ныне чуточку безумным рыцарем Катродом Белым. В Ордене вам помогут с любой проблемой, будь то  котёнок на дереве или огнедышащий дракон.Особенно ревностно тут оказывают помощь Избранным, за одну из которых и приняли Миталиру Сауранс, воспитанницу Храма Вечного Света, в результате чего она оказывается далеко от дома в компании не слишком любезного рыцаря, ещё менее любезной волшебницы, и злодейской организации "Чёрная луна", которая начинает преследовать бедную девушку.
Series: Алессия [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972360





	Орден Белого Ежа

**Author's Note:**

> 2014  
> Беты - Earl Gray, Серпента

_«Когда закрывается одна дверь, открывается другая»_

****

****Глава 1, в которой Миталира оказывается не в том месте не в то время.** **

В волшебной стране Алессии, которая славится исключительной законопослушностью своих граждан настолько, что даже нашествия демонов случаются только по расписанию, на окраине столицы поселилась юная Миталира. Как и все прочие барышни, живущие в Катаросе, Миталира Сауранс была крайне добропорядочна и неукоснительно следовала протоколу.

Ее родители были преуспевающими фермерами, что позволило им отправить дочку обучаться целительству в школу при храме Вечного Света. Вместе с другими достойными девушками, Миталира изучала основы исцеления и травничества уже больше года и страшно гордилась этим. Ведь, в конце концов, жить одной в большом городе, хоть и под присмотром Храма, удастся не каждой молодой леди. И тем более не каждой доверят выполнять небольшие поручения для Храма.

Одним из таких поручений, которое больше всего нравилось юной Сауранс, была продажа трав знаменитому Ордену Белого Ежа. Этот орден основал некогда бравый рыцарь Катрод Белый, который ныне слыл весьма странным, почти безумным. Орден Белого Ежа был создан как место, куда может обратиться за помощью каждый. Увы, основатель и бессменный лидер ордена, Катрод Белый, действительно был экстравагантным пожилым человеком. Кто-то говорил, что виной тому заклятье, наложенное некогда отвергнутой им волшебницей, кто-то утверждал, что рыцарь повредил голову во время сражения с Арторским чудищем, а кто-то доказывал, что дело просто в почтенном возрасте былого воина. Причина чудачеств рыцаря неизвестна, зато доказательства были очевидны. Взять хотя бы дом Ордена – сложно найти более странное здание. Снаружи оно напоминало раковину улитки, которая раскрутилась и никак не может скрутиться обратно, войдя внутрь, посетитель попадал в целую сеть коридоров с сотнями дверей самых разнообразных как по виду, так и по назначению. Когда Миталира впервые оказалась здесь, она растерялась – правила требовали, чтобы каждый посетитель входил именно в нужную ему дверь и никакую больше. К счастью, дверь «для тех, кто продает травы» находилась не так далеко от входа, и впоследствии Сауранс без труда находила туда путь.

Эта работа не требовала каких-то особенных навыков или знаний, все, что требовалось, это в назначенный день забирать из Оранжереи внушительный пучок трав, относить их в Орден, а оттуда в Храм приносить оговоренную сумму денег. Самым страшным препятствием, с которым время от времени приходилось сталкиваться, были небольшие очереди, в том случае, если какой-нибудь наивный фермер или глупая старушка вдруг обнаруживали на своей земле необычный сорняк и, решив, что это волшебная трава, исцеляющая от всех болезней, пытались убедить в этом работников Ордена. В этом случае, Миталира проходила мимо незадачливых травников с надменностью, на которую имела право будущая целительница, и со знанием дела продавала по-настоящему волшебные травы. И все же Миталира очень гордилась тем, что именно ей доверили эту работу. Гордилась настолько, что, когда первый год обучения завершился и начались каникулы, девушка пожелала продолжить продажу трав, вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, как большинство ее подруг.

В первое же воскресенье каникул, когда ей предстояло отправиться в Орден, Миталира, как обычно, провела гребнем по длинным волосам ровно триста раз – блестящие, слегка вьющиеся светлые волосы были ее гордостью, поэтому расчесывала она их особенно прилежно - надела любимое сиреневое платье, которое очень подходило к ее светлой коже и серым глазам, после чего некоторое время изучала свое отражение в большом зеркале. Закончив с продажей трав, девушка надеялась погулять с Лэнсом, который был на несколько лет старше и уже работал в Ордене, что делало его в глазах Миталиры и ее подруг лишь привлекательнее. Сауранс возлагала большие надежды на эту прогулку – Лукреция, главная соперница в борьбе за внимание красавца, уехала к родителям в Этардос, так что Миталира была полна решимости использовать этот редкий шанс побыть с Лэнсом наедине. Разумеется, убеждала себя девушка, поправляя платье, все будет в рамках приличия. Наконец, Миталира решила, что выглядит именно так, как должно, и отправилась в столовую.

В это время года большая, обычно наполненная шумом, комната, в которой рядами стояли столы и вдоль них тянулись лавки, была совершенно пустой и тихой. Обычно во время каникул накрывали один стол, тот, что ближе всех к кухне, для тех, кто остался в Храме, но сейчас было еще слишком рано для общего завтрака, поэтому Миталира осторожно прокралась на кухню и без труда отыскала немного хлеба и сыра. Позавтракав, девушка оставила на видном месте записку, приготовленную заранее, в которой объясняла исчезновение нескольких ломтей хлеба и куска сыра, извинялась, благодарила и все такое прочее, чего требовали в подобной ситуации правила.

Чувствуя себя ужасно самостоятельной и независимой, юная целительница направилась в Оранжерею. К счастью, травники вставали еще до восхода солнца, что избавляло Миталиру от необходимости заготовить еще одну записку. По правде, она бы не рискнула сама подбирать травы на продажу: в растениях она разбиралась вовсе не так хорошо, как стремилась показать. Пару раз она спрашивала, что за травы носит в Орден, но ей отвечали, что она еще мала для таких знаний.

Проходя через сад, Миталира встретила Милену, которая и подбирала травы на продажу. Она нравилась Сауранс – невысокая, черноволосая и с мягким взглядом, к тому же, собиралась замуж за рыцаря Гильдии, Милена была воплощением добропорядочности, несмотря на то, что ходили слухи о ее неприличном прошлом, мол, раньше она была одной из искателей приключений. Но Миталира слухам не верила: совершенно невозможно представить, что хрупкая нежная травница будет спать на земле под открытым небом и общаться с демонами. Поэтому Сауранс всегда была искренне дружелюбна с Миленой и даже считала ее своей подругой, хотя она была на несколько лет старше самой Миталиры. Не отрываясь от полива гортензий, Милена объяснила подруге, где взять приготовленные травы, после чего Сауранс почувствовала себя еще более самостоятельной и значимой персоной.

Когда Миталира, наконец, вышла за пределы Храма и направилась к Ордену, на лице сияла улыбка, а настроение было лучше некуда. Будущая целительница была уверена, что сегодня ей все удастся как нельзя лучше, а внутри чувствовала силу, способную свернуть горы. Однако судьбе было угодно нарушить идиллию самым неприятным образом. Миталира прошла по хорошо знакомому ей коридору, повернула направо, а потом налево и дошла до десятой двери слева. Остановившись перед высокой узкой дверцей, на которой тонкими буквами было написано «Дверь для тех, кто продает волшебные травы», Сауранс глубоко вздохнула и слегка поправила юбку, чтобы выглядеть свежее, после чего уверенно сжала ручку и толкнула дверь. К огромному удивлению девушки, дверь не открылась. Несколько секунд Миталира удивленно смотрела на дверь, после чего попробовала еще раз с тем же результатом. Потом Сауранс попыталась потянуть дверь на себя, но та по-прежнему не двигалась с места. Приказав себе успокоиться и вести себя пристойно, целительница стала размышлять, что ей делать дальше. Немного погодя, она сообразила, что где-то по дороге видела дверь для тех, кому нужен совет. Зайду туда и узнаю, как мне поступить, решила Миталира и направилась обратно по коридору, но, повернув направо, оказалось в совершенно неизвестном проходе. Тут не было окон, зато на стенах висели синеватые гномьи светильники. В недоумении Сауранс обернулась, надеясь увидеть за углом светлый коридор, откуда она только что пришла. К еще большему удивлению и даже ужасу, пропал не только коридор, но и угол. За спиной девушки в бесконечность тянулся прямой и угрожающе холодный незнакомый проход. Миталира даже нахмурилась, но быстро взяла себя в руки, снова придав лицу спокойное выражение. Поразмыслив немного, она пошла вперед, всматриваясь по дороге в таблички, висящие на дверях по обе стороны коридора. Там были двери для тех, кто предлагает работу; для тех, кто хочет избавиться от бородавок; для тех, кто мечтает увидеть единорога и множество других. Увы, ничего полезного для себя Миталира не обнаружила. Она так увлеклась надписями, что не заметила, в какой момент коридор снова изменился: стал шире, золотистый свет лился откуда-то сверху, а ковер под ногами явно стал толще. Сауранс снова нахмурилась. Ей пришло в голову, что скажет наставница Катарина, если узнает, в какую неприличную ситуацию попала ее ученица. Не справиться с задачей, да еще и заблудиться в доме Ордена – какой конфуз! Спустя какое-то время, за которое проход успел измениться еще два раза, эти мысли перестали занимать будущую целительницу. Она окончательно заблудилась и теперь думала лишь о том, как попасть в знакомые места. Что за глупость делать такое количество разных дверей, размышляла девушка. Наконец, ей надоело плутать настолько, что она решилась на отчаянный поступок – в порыве чувств Миталира подошла к ближайшей двери и распахнула ее, желая спросить совета хоть у кого-нибудь. Будь она в меньшем отчаянии, она никогда бы не решилась на столь дерзкий поступок – нарушить правила Ордена, вломившись не в свою дверь, да еще и без стука! – или хотя бы прочитала, что это за дверь. Но Сауранс слишком устала, чтобы думать о таких вещах, однако, едва дверь распахнулась, целительница горько пожалела о своем поступке. В лицо ей хлынул яркий свет, который на миг ослепил ее после сумерек коридора. Этого мига хватило кому-то, чтобы схватить ее за руку и втянуть внутрь, прежде, чем девушка успела вымолвить хоть слово. Когда Миталира снова обрела способность видеть, то оказалось, что ее тащит куда-то мужчина странного вида, но почтенного возраста, бормоча что-то о том, как много бедняжке пришлось пережить и, что он непременно ей поможет. Едва целительница открыла рот, чтобы спросить, откуда он узнал о ее беде и поблагодарить за заботу, как снова вспыхнул свет, Сауранс вскрикнула, а потом почувствовала, как падает.

***

Леман Кабрин с удовольствием потянулся и глубоко вдохнул свежий горный воздух. В Западных горах лето было коротким, но в этом году выдалось необычайно теплым, так что даже на такой высоте можно было позволить себе удовольствие разлечься на траве и нежиться в лучах утреннего солнца. Совсем недавно Леман закончил работу к югу от Амерхейна и теперь не спеша возвращался в город. За последнее задание ему заплатили весьма щедро, так что можно не торопясь отправиться на юг в княжество Арнаар или даже Эмбрет, а уже оттуда связаться с Катродом и договориться о новом задании. На юге в это время всегда полно проблем, а значит велика возможность получить заказ на уничтожение чудовищ или разборку с бандитами. Такая работа была куда ближе Леману, чем устройство рвов, помощь на полях или, самое страшное, сопровождение. Да и вообще любая работа, требующая общения с людьми. Большинство людей либо молились на Орден и относились к рыцарям так, словно, сняв котенка с дерева, они спасли Вселенную, либо считали работников Белого ежа не способными, в силу лени или ограниченного ума, на что-либо другое, кроме как размахивать мечом, и смотрели на рыцарей свысока. И те, и другие ужасно раздражали Лемана, поэтому он предпочитал молча крошить чудовищ, нежели спасать невероятно хорошенькую, но страшно болтливую принцессу. Однако, ни о том, ни о другом он не собирался думать, пока не доберется до Арнаара. По дороге рыцарь собирался заглянуть в Мейтар, продать амерхейнские травы и попробовать знаменитую серебряную рыбу, которая водилась лишь в подгорном озере Мейтара. Рыцарь был молод и вполне мог позволить себе сделать небольшой крюк, равно как и безмятежно валяться на траве. И пусть потом в непослушных каштановых волосах будут ошметки травы и лепестки цветов – горная романтика. Несколько минут Кабрин смотрел на глубокое небо, синева которого словно отражалась в его глазах, а потом прикрыл веки, решив еще немного полежать. От сладкой дремоты и приятных мечтаний Лемана оторвал женский вскрик и стук о землю. Сначала рыцарь подумал, что это в его полусне, но, когда секунду спустя, перед ним возникла огромная голова Кат-Риода Вель Выйта Белого ежа, известного более как Катрода Белого, Кабрин окончательно проснулся. Голова Катрода торжественно произнесла - «За этой девушкой охотится «Черная Луна». Позаботься о ней!» - после чего растворилась в воздухе, оставив недоумевающего и слегка раздосадованного Лемана наедине с новым заданием. Рыцарь выругался про себя и принялся изучать подопечную, которая уже встала и теперь важно поправляла платье и, стараясь делать это незаметно, потирала ушибленную коленку. Кабрин неприятно поморщился, проклиная про себя Катрода всеми известными проклятьями. Девушка была очень опрятной и ухоженной – наверняка столичная капризуля. Легкое платье подходит для летней прогулки, но совсем не для долгих путешествий, а когда длинные волосы запутаются в ветках деревьев, то слезы будут литься ручьем. Кроме того, никаких вещей у незнакомки с собой не было, кроме небольшого мешочка на запястье, откуда выглядывали травы. Невероятным усилием воли Леман заставил себя натянуто улыбнуться непрошеной гостье – Катрод был одержим «Черной луной», но зато всегда щедро платил за работу, связанную с этой злодейской бандой.

\- Доброе утро, миледи. Мое имя Леман Кабрин. Не окажете ли мне честь, назвав свое имя?

Недоумение на лице девушки сменилось презрением, но она быстро взяла себя в руки и, внимательно изучив рыцаря, ответила:

\- Меня зовут Миталира Сауранс, и я бы хотела знать, что тут происходит?

\- Очевидно, вы в опасности, раз вошли в дверь для тех, за кем охотится «Черная луна». Или дверь для тех, кому нужна защита от «Черной луны», - Лемана передернуло, когда он вспомнил, что в Ордене не меньше десятка дверей, в табличках на которых, так или иначе, присутствует название этого темного ордена. – Или какую-то подобную. И кто же вы? – спросил Кабрин с замиранием сердца.

От «Черной луны» обычно спасались либо носители Магии, которые, порой и не знали о своих способностях, либо те, на кого наложили какое-нибудь заклинание, но хуже всего Избранные. Они убеждены, что связаны с судьбой мира, лишь им под силу спасти Вселенную, поэтому их нужно всячески оберегать, а при первой возможности бросались в самое пекло. Даже при щедрой оплате, такая работа редко ее оправдывала. К удивлению Лемана, Миталира, вместо того, чтобы надменно задрать носик и важно сообщить о том, какая она особенная, возмущенно вскричала:

\- Что за глупости! Никуда я не заходила и…- запнулась она, видимо вспомнив, что такое поведение недостойно порядочной девушки, а через секунду продолжила уже спокойно – никуда я не заходила, меня никто не преследует, я просто пыталась продать травы.

Лицо Кабрина выражало крайнее недоумение. Тут, весьма кстати, он вспомнил, что еще не завтракал, потому предложил прекрасной даме изложить ее историю со всеми подробностями, пока он, ничтожный ее раб, отведает скромных кушаний. Смятение на миг прорвалось сквозь маску спокойствия и в полной мере отразилось на хорошеньком и крайне добропорядочном личике Миталиры, после чего она коротко кивнула и грациозно опустилась на любезно расстеленный Леманом плащ. Немного погодя, Сауранс начала свой рассказ. Говорила она ровно, почти не сбиваясь – очевидно, образование у нее было весьма достойное, но когда она дошла до метаморфоз с коридорами, Леману сложно было удержаться от смеха. Пару раз целительница гневно сверкнула в его сторону глазами, но это не остановило рыцаря и, когда девушка дошла до момента, когда вошла в ближайшую дверь, рыцарь уже не пытался сдержать хохот и едва не подавился. Ему пришлось сделать несколько глотков воды, прежде чем он смог успокоиться и оценить выражение лица спутницы, которая даже слегка нахмурилась – разумеется ровно настолько, насколько это было прилично.

\- Это же волшебный дом, - все еще приходя в себя начал Кабрин. – Там десятки коридоров и сотни дверей. Чтобы попасть к нужной двери, необходимо точно знать дверь и путь к ней. Поэтому у входа в дом есть комната, где указывают путь, а наугад можно всю жизнь ходить.

\- Это все очень интересно, - холодно заметила Миталира, напустив на себя надменный вид, - но когда вы отправите меня обратно?

\- Обратной телепортации нет, - начал Леман, с удовольствием наблюдая, как высокомерие на лице девушки сменяется испугом, - Как только соберемся, так сразу и отправимся в путь.

\- В путь? То есть пешком?

\- Ну только если у вас нет в мешочке лошадей, - заметил рыцарь, начиная собираться. – Выходит, вы оказались здесь случайно? – уточнил он.

\- Да, я ведь объяснила, - с легким раздражением ответила Миталира.

Кабрин нахмурился. За случайности денег не платят, а хлопот с ними не оберешься. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь ему не придется быть милым и притворяться, что ему доставляет удовольствие общение с этой девчонкой.

\- И теперь придется вести тебя домой… В Катардос… - недовольно пробормотал он.

\- Что, простите?

\- Раз уж ты оказалась тут случайно, и, в основном, потому что мне за это не заплатят, не рассчитывай, что я буду особенно любезен.

Сауранс раскрыла была рот, чтобы возмутиться, но вовремя нашлась:

\- Я могу отдать волшебные травы в уплату вашей работы, - гордо произнесла она.

В ответ Леман лишь рассмеялся.

\- Мы в долине Валиар, месте, где растут самые сильные и редкие травы, которые невозможно найти больше нигде! И вот еще, буду звать тебя Лира.

\- Долина Валиар? – уточнила Сауранс.

Было видно, что она потрясена.

\- Ну да. А ты о чем подумала, увидев горы? – ехидно осведомился рыцарь.

В ответ Миталира лишь попросила карту. Вид у нее был такой потерянный, что Леману стало жаль ее, он даже немного пожалел, что вел себя так грубо. От этого чувства ему не помогло избавиться даже воспоминание о том, что по ее глупости он лишился заслуженного и приятного отдыха. Рыцарь дал спутнице пару минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями, после чего предложил ей отправиться в путь. Лира равнодушно встала и пошла в сторону, которую указал Кабрин. Очевидно, она еще не оправилась от потрясения, поэтому шли они молча. Леман был рад этому - ему предстояло хорошенько все обдумать и спланировать. Сам он добрался бы до столицы меньше, чем за пару недель, а если бы удалось раздобыть коня в Эторе – то и быстрее. Однако, его спутница, совершенно точно не сможет выдержать нужный темп, да и неизвестно, умеет ли она вообще ездить верхом. А еще придется потратить время на поиски более подходящей одежды для нее - в таком платье даже и по цветущей долине не много радости гулять, а в пещерах и болотах Этора и вовсе делать нечего.

Выстроив в голове план, Леман позволил себе расслабиться. Настолько, что даже смог полюбоваться видом. Долина Валиар по праву считалась чудом Западных гор. Зимы здесь бушевали страшные, зато лето, хоть было коротким, но весьма плодородным. Множество ручьев, берущих начало в горах, которые окружали долину со всех сторон, давали жизнь самым разнообразным растениям. Большинство трав и цветов, которые можно было найти здесь, не росли больше нигде, а многие из них обладали волшебными свойствами, что привлекало в Амерхейн, единственный городок в долине, множество волшебников, исследователей и купцов. Вспомнив об этом, Леман слегка напрягся: в это время года в постоялом дворе Амерхейна невозможно найти комнату. Самого рыцаря не смущала перспектива ночевать в поле, но Лира нуждалась в нормальной постели и еде, по крайней мере, пока это возможно. Вдруг Кабрин с удивлением понял, что его спутница все еще не начала ныть и жаловаться на усталость, хотя шли они уже довольно долго. Впрочем, почти одновременно с этой мыслью раздался голос Миталры:

\- Я бы могла сейчас гулять с Лэнсом, а вместо этого порчу любимые туфли.

\- Слушай, я тоже не в восторге от тебя и прогулки в столицу, - раздраженно ответил рыцарь. – Тем более, что это ты во всем виновата.

\- Так оставь меня тут, раз я тебе так не нравлюсь! – вспылила Сауранс.

\- Ну уж нет! Я не намерен терять работу из-за какой-то столичной дурочки!

\- Я дурочка? – возмутилась Лира. - Да будет тебе известно, что…

Тут она совсем разошлась, и в какой-то момент Кабрин поймал себя на мысли, что с удовольствием скинул бы ее в ближайшее ущелье, или, по крайней мере, бросил бы на дороге. Конечно, думал он об этом не всерьез и не только из нежелания терять работу, но слушать поток возмущений, оскорблений, хоть и очень приличных, и жалоб было гораздо легче и приятнее, представляя, как стремительно удаляется летящее со скалы тело в сиреневом платьице. Время от времени Леман вставлял какое-нибудь колкое замечание в монолог своей спутницы, но почти все они были невпопад, и в конце концов Миталира замолчала. Задели ее слова рыцаря или просто надоело, Кабрин не знал, но был рад тишине. Он любил горы вокруг, вечно белые вершины которых сверкали в лучах солнца, которое начало клониться к закату. Любил знакомый с детства запах цветов и травы, любил свежий горный ветер. В целом, он почти наслаждался этой прогулкой.

Рыцарь и его подопечная отправились в путь уже за полдень, и солнце уже коснулось Эклбэя, самой высокой западной вершины, когда Леман и Миталира подошли к краю высокой скалы, у подножия которой уютно устроился Амерхейн. Там, внизу уже стояли сумерки, и Кабрин недовольно отметил, что придется поторопиться, чтобы успеть в город до темноты – тропа вниз вела узкая, и ночью спуститься по ней вместе с Лирой было бы сложно. И все же он не мог отказать девушке в небольшом привале перед началом спуска. Панорама была впечатляющей: внизу раскинулся ковер из трав и цветов, который в спустившихся сумерках казался скорее синим, чем зеленым, дальше шли поля, а еще чуть дальше едва виднелась лента реки Арналэн, за которой в спустившемся тумане можно было только угадать густые леса. Леман снова расстелил для Миталиры плащ, а сам сел на край обрыва и, свесив ноги, принялся жевать свою порцию хлеба с сыром и наслаждаться открывающимся видом. С едой он покончил быстро и обернулся, чтобы поторопить спутницу, рот рыцаря изогнулся в ухмылке: будущая целительница сидела на плаще посреди цветущего поля в сердце гор и ела хлеб с сыром с таким видом и достоинством, будто находится на королевском приеме, где ей предлагают самые изысканные кушанья.

\- Пора топать, миледи, - ехидно заметил Леман, за что был удостоен презрительного взгляда.

Лира встала, аккуратно отряхнула крошки с юбки, которая не стала от этого намного чище – после длительной прогулки по густой траве вся юбка была в пятнах пыльцы разного цвета, а в двух местах у подола даже порвалась.

\- Когда будем спускаться, старайся поменьше задирать голову, - предупредил рыцарь, сворачивая плащ, - Тропа узкая, легко оступиться.

Сауранс не ответила, лишь слегка нахмурилась. Леман про себя предположил, что у нее наконец-то не осталось сил для споров. Несмотря на все его старания, когда они спустились, было почти темно, а когда путники подошли к городу, за горами почти погасло марево заката, а над головой раскинулись скопления ярких звезд. Амерхейн казался темным и тесным – идти пришлось по узким улочкам, освещенным лишь светом из окон домов, и если бы Леман не знал этот городок с детства, то рисковал бы заблудиться. К счастью, рыцарь нашел бы постоялый двор даже в полной темноте, поэтому ему оставалось беспокоиться лишь о том, чтобы его непутевая спутница не отстала. Когда он в очередной раз обернулся, Миталира раздраженно сказала:

\- Хватит вертеться! Я не потеряюсь, не надейся.

\- И это говорит та, что заблудилась в одном единственном доме, - ехидно заметил Кабрин.

Ответить Лира не успела, даже если собиралась, ибо путники подошли, наконец, к гостинице. Крыльцо освещалось волшебными лампами, так что тут было немного светлее и можно было разглядеть табличку над дверью, которая гласила «Добро пожаловать в «Жемчужину гор», название, на взгляд Лемана, слишком поэтичное для довольно простого трехэтажного дома из сруба. Из открытых окон на первом этаже лился свет и доносились гул голосов и смех. В очередной раз убедившись, что Сауранс на месте, рыцарь отрыл дверь, пропустил спутницу, которая снова важно задрала голову, видимо, рассчитывая найти за дверью приличное общество. Кабрин усмехнулся и последовал за Лирой в шумный зал. Атмосфера тут царила крайне веселая – люди, которые трудились весь день, теперь собрались тут, чтобы выпить, обсудить свежие новости и узнать, чего нового открыли приезжие маги. Последние, надо сказать, не спешили обмениваться любезностями – большинство из них сидело с надменным видом за большим столом в углу, где они негромко обсуждали что-то, вне всякого сомнения, магическое и таинственное. Остальные же посетители были совершенно раскованны: почти все они хорошо знали друг друга, а это уже повод, чтобы пить, смеяться, переходить от одного стола к другому и снова пить. Когда высокий мужчина с густой бородой, увидев в другом конце зала своего знакомого, освободил стул, Леман быстро схватил этот стул, приставил к стене и посадил на него Миталиру, весь вид которой говорил о том, как она невероятно страдает от того, что здешнее общество столь невежественно и так далеко от порядочного.

\- Сиди здесь, я узнаю насчет комнаты и ужина, - на всякий случай сказал Леман, хотя сомневался, что после дня пути и стольких потрясений, у этой барышни остались силы проявлять какую-то инициативу.

Рыцарю не потребовалось много времени, чтобы его опасения подтвердились: свободных комнат нет. Надежды и так было мало, впрочем, летом бывало столько приезжих, что местные часто сдавали комнаты. Это, конечно, дороже, но выбирать не приходится – нельзя же заставлять такую добропорядочную девушку, как Лира, совершать столько неприличных поступков за день, добавляя к ним еще ночлег в чистом поле. Оставалось найти кого-нибудь, кто сможет их приютить. Озираясь по сторонам, Леман заметил краем глаза, что его подопечная с кем-то разговаривает. Через секунду девушку заслонила широкая спина лесоруба, судя по зеленой куртке, но этой секунды рыцарю хватило, чтобы узнать светлые волосы и смеющиеся глаза. Кабрин тут же бросился к своей подопечной. Та уже не казалась такой расстроенной – видимо, помог небольшой отдых и приятная компания. Миталира разговаривала с мальчишкой лет четырнадцати, который не слишком-то изменился за последние несколько лет, что они с Леманом не виделись, разве что стал выше.

\- Что ты делаешь? – грозно прервал мальчика рыцарь.

\- Я нашла нам ночлег, - раздраженно и высокомерно ответила Миталира, снова задрав нос. – А вот чем ты занимаешься, мне не понятно.

\- Я не тебя спрашивал, - Кабрин хмурился и пристально смотрел на мальчика. – Алерт…

\- Вы знакомы? – удивилась Лира.

Алерт выглядел смущенным и испуганным, однако ему все же хватило смелости ответить:

\- Во всем городе больше не найти места, а от нас вчера съехали маги, так что есть комната.

Леман напряженно молчал и старался не смотреть на мальчика. Он все пытался придумать, как бы отказаться. И, возможно, ночевать в поле не такая уж плохая идея – запах трав, звездное небо…

\- Отец и Ланер собирались остаться в охотничьей хижине и вернутся только утром, - настаивал Алерт, которому, очевидно, было очень важно, чтобы рыцарь согласился. – Дома только мы с мамой.

\- Надеюсь, ты не кричишь об этом всем приезжим, - процедил Леман. – Это не безопасно.

\- Нет, нет, конечно! Но ты ведь не опасен, - осторожно заметил мальчик и выжидающе посмотрел на рыцаря.

\- Ой, да хватит ломаться! – вспылила Миталира. – Сколько можно, Леман! Я устала, хочу есть и спать, так что пойдем уже.

Одарив целительницу грозным взглядом, Леман все же коротко кивнул, вызвав восторг в глазах Алерта и облегченный вздох Миталиры.

После яркой шумной комнаты ночные улицы казались почти пугающе черными, но Кабрин был рад выйти и глотнуть ночного воздуха – после встречи с Алертом рыцарю стало душно. Мальчик вместе с Лирой шли немного впереди и о чем-то говорили. Леман пытался вспомнить, сколько лет он не видел брата. Кажется, четыре года назад, когда у рыцаря было задание в Эторе, он видел мельком Алерта, но не разговаривали они, уже по крайней мере, лет семь. Алерт стал выше, отметил про себя Леман, но больно худой. Наверняка, мать старается не отпускать его от себя, оправдывая это тем, что ей необходима помощь. Враки – она всегда сама прекрасно со всем справлялась. Тут Леман заметил, что в двухэтажном доме в конце улицы открылся гостеприимный желтый прямоугольник, на крыльцо упала широкая полоса света, Алерт и Лира вошли в дом, и дверь за ними закрылась, снова погружая крыльцо во мрак, рыцарь понял, что ему следует поторопиться.

***

\- Как тут светло! – улыбнулась Миталира.

Впервые с того момента, как нужная дверь оказалась заперта, Лира чувствовала себя не совсем уж несчастной. И дело было лишь отчасти в том, что у девушки не осталось сил чувствовать себя плохо, обстановка вокруг, наконец, изменилась в лучшую сторону. Сауранс оказалась в большой чистой комнате, освещенной круглой люстрой, в которую были вставлены волшебные светильники. Прямо под люстрой, в центре комнаты, стоял большой крепкий стол, который был деревянным, как и весь дом. Миталире нравилось, что даже стены внутри не были покрашены, и была видна текстура дерева. Целительнице так и захотелось воскликнуть: «Как тут все просто и естественно, никаких формальностей!» - но это было бы неприлично. Но главной причиной приподнятого настроения девушки был тот факт, что наконец-то, хоть на несколько минут, она избавлена от общества этого неотесанного зануды, мерзкого рыцаря. От одной мысли, что ей предстоит долгий путь до столицы в обществе этого ужасного типа, Сауранс делалось тошно. К ее величайшему сожалению, выбора у нее не было, но хотя бы сейчас она могла переключить свое внимание на запах домашней еды, доносившийся из-за единственной в комнате двери, не считая той, в которую Алерт и Лира только что вошли. 

\- Мама, это я! – крикнул мальчик прямо с порога. – Я нашел жильцов!

Дверь в комнату открылась, и оттуда вышла женщина средних лет. Несмотря на признаки возраста, черты ее лица оставались мягкими, Миталира тут же уловила внешнее сходство с Алертом.

\- Это моя мама, ее зовут Лилейн, - представил женщину Алерт. - Мама, это Миталира…

Прежде чем мальчик успел продолжить, а Лира поприветствовать хозяйку дома надлежащим образом, Лилейн громко воскликнула, всплеснув руками:

\- Девушка! Вот это да! – и она с сочувственной улыбкой покачала головой. – Одна в горах, вот бедняжка! Как же тебя к нам занесло? Ты посмотри только, что стало с твоим платьем и прекрасными туфельками!

Об этом как раз Миталира предпочитала не думать, но прежде, чем она сообразила, что бы такое ответить, вмешался Алерт.

\- Она не одна, мама, она с…

Закончить он не успел, потому что тут появился Леман, который немного отстал по дороге. Лилейн тут же переменилась в лице, на нем отобразилось смятение, глаза наполнились слезами, а руки задрожали. Неудивительно, подумала Лира, Алерт по дороге сказал, что рыцарь уже много лет не бывал дома. Лилейн, тем временем, достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы подойти и резко, как будто с надрывом, обнять сына.

\- Я не вернулся и не собираюсь, - резко ответил рыцарь, но все же обнял мать в ответ и, видя, что никто не собирается его удерживать, похоже, немного смягчился.

\- Да, да, конечно! – начала тараторить Лилейн, а когда, так же рывком, отняла от себя сына, то сразу засуетилась. – Скорей садитесь есть, у меня все готово! Алерт, накрой на стол…

Она говорила что-то еще, уже из другой комнаты, но Лира ее не слышала.

\- Зачем мы вообще пошли в гостиницу, если у тебя здесь живет семья, - зашипела Сауранс на спутника, когда они садились за стол. – И почему ты мне не сказал? Я выглядела глупо!

\- Ты целый день так выглядишь, но моей вины в этом нет, - равнодушно пожал плечами Леман.

У Миталиры все внутри кипело от злости, словно именно рыцарь виноват в ее несчастьях, но дальнейший обмен любезностями пришлось отложить – вернулась Лилейн, которая несла чугунок, а за ней Алерт нес тарелки и приборы. Хозяйка, едва вошла, разразилась новым потоком слов:

\- Как я рада тебя видеть, Леман! Ты ведь совсем не пишешь! – она не замолкала все время, что раскладывала ароматное жаркое по тарелкам. - И почему ты не сообщил, что ты в долине? И вообще, как давно ты здесь, позволь узнать? И надолго ли? Я знаю, знаю, дела Ордена, ты всегда занят, но куда же теперь вы направитесь? Вот уж не ожидала, что ты придешь сюда с девушкой! Да еще и из столицы! Вы очень красивы, душенька, - обратилась вдруг она к Лире. – Давно вы знакомы?...

Это продолжалось и продолжалось. Миталира хотела было сказать, что оказалась тут случайно или, хотя бы поблагодарить за комплимент, но ей никак не удавалось улучить момент, она вопросительно посмотрела на Лемана, но тот покачал головой и принялся за еду. Когда, наконец, и Лилейн ненадолго замолкла, чтобы поесть, Лира настолько запуталась в ее вопросах, высказываниях и комплиментах, что смогла лишь слабо улыбнуться и поблагодарить хозяйку за доброту. Зато это она сделала по всем правилам. Чуть позже ей выдалась возможность самой немного рассказать о жизни в столице, при этом Сауранс чувствовала себя ужасно важной и просвещенной. Она ведь училась в Храме в самом Катаросе, а один раз даже видела короля, хоть и мельком, так что, несомненно, ей было, чем удивить амерхейнских провинциалов. Эта идиллия была нарушена грубым стуком во входную дверь. Все, сидящие за столом переглянулись, а Лира ужасно расстроилась – ведь она почти дошла до истории, как король приехал в Храм. Лилейн исчезла в прихожей, послышалась возня, а потом громкий и немного грубый голос:

\- Ты не получила весточку, что мы вернемся сегодня? Не запирай, Ланер ставит лошадей.

Миталира заметила, что Леман напрягся, а Алерт выглядит испуганным.

\- Нет, должно быть Ронни отправился в таверну по дороге, - ответила хозяйка. – Кстати, у нас новые жильцы…

С этими словами Лилейн вернулась в комнату, а следом за ней появился высокий крепкий темноволосый и темнобородый мужчина. Миталира сразу догадалась, что это отец Лемана – сходство было поразительным: те же непослушные каштановые волосы, такие же немного грубоватые черты лица. Оба смотрели друг на друга одинаково сурово и упрямо, только у Лемана глаза были немного светлее, чем у отца.

\- Ты… Что тебе здесь надо?

\- Он снимает у нас комнату, - поспешно вмешалась Лилейн.

\- Да неужели? Тогда придется заплатить!

\- Ох, Ларс, прошу тебя!

\- Разумеется, - холодно отозвался Леман. – Я лишь рыцарь Ордена при исполнении…

\- А ну прекратите! – вдруг разозлилась хозяйка. – Ларс, размещение и цена – это мои заботы, так что живо мой руки и садись за стол. Леман, не дерзи отцу.

Вид у обоих был настолько обескураженный, что Миталира с трудом сдержала улыбку. Леман тут же отвернулся, а Ларс через минуту занял свое место во главе стола, и Лира оказалась по левую руку от него. Наверное, только это и мешало хозяину дома бросать гневные взгляды на сына, который сидел сразу за Миталирой. Чуть позже появился старший брат Лемана, Ланер. Он был больше похож на мать, а его встреча с братом прошла холодно, но спокойно. С самой Лирой оба, и Ларс, и Ланер, держались учтиво и почти дружелюбно, остаток вечера в целом прошел спокойно. В глубине комнаты оказалась лестница на второй этаж, по которой Ланер сразу после ужина отправился спать, и Сауранс поняла, что с удовольствием последовала бы его примеру – после такого насыщенного дня больше всего на свете она мечтала поспать.

\- Вот незадача! – сказала Лилейн. – Придется вам с Леманом постелить в большой комнате.

\- Спать в одной комнате с ним? – столь ужасающая перспектива заставила Лиру забыть о приличиях.

\- Слушай, капризуля, через несколько дней пути по болотам ты будешь рада спать с троллем в одной постели, - огрызнулся рыцарь. – Радуйся, что ты вообще здесь, а не одна посреди гор.

\- Не волнуйся, лапонька, я поставлю ширму.

Продолжать спор у Миталиры не было ни сил, ни желания. Ларс и Лилейн ушли, Леман сидел с таким видом, что Алерт не решался заговорить, и в наступившей тишине Лира начала засыпать. Ей было очень любопытно, почему у ее спутника такие напряженные отношения с семьей. Ничего удивительного, думала Сауранс, ведь он такой грубиян и злюка. Наверняка, его отцу это надоело, а рыцарь отказался слушать. Ну или что-нибудь подобное. К тому моменту, как вернулась Лилейн, Миталира успела перебрать про себя самые разные варианты, один драматичнее другого, но все они казались слишком интересными для такого темного человека, как Леман. Хозяйка дома показала Лире комнату и ушла, а Сауранс с наслаждением сняла с себя пострадавшее платье, аккуратно повесила на спинку стула рядом с кроватью, туда же пристроила мешочек с увядшими травами. Путь до Катароса не близкий, непременно расспрошу Лемана о его семье, размышляла целительница, но едва залезла под одеяло, как все мысли вылетели у нее из головы, и она погрузилась в сон.

***

****Глава 2, в которой Леман становится свидетелем магии крови.** **

Судя по всему, солнце уже встало, и теперь его назойливые лучи пытались заставить Миталиру встать, однако девушка твердо решила не поддаваться. Она убеждала себя, что, как только откроет глаза, увидит свою комнату в жилом корпусе храма Вечного Света, где не будет никаких гор, незнакомых городов и уж точно не будет неотесанных мерзких рыцарей! Еще пару минут и Сауранс встанет, как всегда умоется, после чего отправится на прогулку по городу, возможно, она даже встретится с Лэнсом, и тогда...

\- Лапонька, ты проснулась? - добрый голос Лилейн свел на нет все усилия Лиры.

\- Да, уже встаю, - без особого энтузиазма, но как можно бодрее ответила будущая целительница, открывая, наконец, глаза.

Чуда не произошло: она по-прежнему находилась в уютной комнате, за окном которой раскинулся Амерхейн, любимое платье девушки было неприлично грязным, а внизу Миталиру ждал ее несносный спутник. Тяжело вздохнув, Сауранс принялась одеваться, попутно размышляя, как дальше быть. Довольно быстро она поняла, что после вчерашнего пути все тело ужасно болит. И все же Лира с гордостью отметила, что оказалась достаточно выносливой для такого перехода: наверняка она удивила Лемана, хотя в глубине души девушка догадывалась, что причиной такой стойкости был шок от случившегося. Теперь же первое потрясение прошло, и к будущей целительнице в определенной степени вернулась способность ясно мыслить. Миталира взяла свой мешочек, на дне которого по обыкновению лежали гребень для волос и носовой платок - без этих вещей порядочная девушка из дома не выйдет. Принявшись расчесывать волосы перед обнаруженным в комнате зеркалом, Сауранс пыталась понять, за что ей все эти напасти. Еще вчера ее жизнь была до ужаса нормальной, и Лиру это более чем устраивало, а теперь она оказалась далеко от дома и даже не может сообщить о случившемся родителям или в Храм. Как она выяснила вчера у Алерта, здесь не держали почтовых голубей, а связь с внешним миром была только через приезжих. "Что за край мира, - думала девушка. - Умывальник есть - и то хорошо!" В остальном же ситуация была, мягко говоря, неприятной и, хуже того, ужасно неприличной! Проведя гребнем по волосам ровно триста раз, Миталира улыбнулась - хоть что-то в жизни осталось нормальным, хоть что-то она еще могла контролировать. Это немного подняло настроение Сауранс, и она принялась мысленно сочинять письма, которые отправит наставнице, родителям и в Орден. Спускаясь к завтраку, она как раз размышляла, будет ли уместным отправить Лэнсу записку с извинениями за сорванную прогулку, как с ужасом поняла, что, вероятнее всего, Лукреция вернется в столицу гораздо раньше. Хуже этого был, пожалуй, разве что Леман, жующий над разложенной на столе картой. Кроме карты Лира увидела на столе завтрак: омлет, свежий хлеб, сыр, а также неизвестные желто-красные ягоды вытянутой формы.

\- Доброе утро, - с чувством собственного превосходства поздоровалась Лира.

\- Угу, - промычал рыцарь, не отрываясь от карты. - Мать оставила тебе завтрак, - добавил он, когда доел булку.

Сауранс села напротив спутника, всячески стараясь скрыть растущее раздражение, и принялась за еду - как всегда, предельно аккуратно.

\- Лошади не пойдут через горы, да их сейчас и не найти, - принялся объяснять Леман, пока Миталира завтракала. - Так что придется идти до Этора через пещеры, а там, если повезет, наймем лошадей...

\- Я бы предпочла повозку, - невозмутимо вставила Лира.

Рацарь закатил глаза, но отвечать не стал.

\- Из Этора направимся через Гарольский лес напрямик в Катарос, - закончил Кабрин. - Если все сложится удачно, и ты сможешь двигаться так же быстро как вчера, то будешь дома недели через две или даже чуть раньше.

Сауранс старалась сохранить спокойное выражение лица, но сердце у нее упало: она еле шевелится от боли, а он говорит о том же темпе!

\- Уже завтракаешь, дорогая? - в комнату вошла Лилейн, спасая девушку от необходимости отвечать Леману. - Я принесла тебе некоторые старые вещи, вдруг что-нибудь подойдет. Это, конечно, не модно или красиво, зато в этом будет удобно. А платье свое оставь здесь – я постараюсь его отчистить, а потом отправлю в столицу.

Как ни было горько, но Миталира была вынуждена признать правоту доброй женщины. С большой грустью Лира подумала, что вряд ли платье можно спасти, но все же горячо поблагодарила хозяйку дома за ее великодушное предложение, после чего отправилась переодеваться.

Из всего вороха поношенной, но чистой одежды целительница выбрала светло-голубую рубашку, плотные брюки темно-коричневого цвета и жилетку из того же материала. К большой радости Сауранс, у Лилейн нашлись также невысокие сапожки из мягкой кожи, которые пришлись девушке впору: у Лиры не было ни малейшего желания портить свои туфли сильнее, чем это уже было сделано. А, кроме того, невысокий изящный каблук как нельзя лучше подходил для светских прогулок в королевском парке, но совершенно не годился для длительных путешествий – после вчерашней прогулки ноги у Миталиры болели особенно сильно. В глубине души девушка надеялась, что у нее будет еще возможность переодеться до прибытия в Катарос – нельзя же появиться в столице в таком виде. И все же новая одежда изменила что-то внутри самой девушки: у нее немного поднялось настроение, настолько, что она даже попросила у Лилейн ленту, чтобы подвязать волосы. А когда Леман с усмешкой заметил, что теперь Лира куда больше похожа на искательницу приключений, нежели на порядочную барышню, та лишь скривилась в ответ.

Когда путники, наконец, покинули гостеприимный дом, солнце уже высоко поднялось. Леман старался идти быстро, но Миталира быстро дала ему понять, что не поспевает за ним, и рыцарю пришлось сбавить темп. Сауранс была рада еще и потому, что это дало ей возможность хорошенько рассмотреть Амерхейн. Он был совсем не похож на ее родной городок, и уж тем более не был похож на Катарос, и все же этот далекий город понравился девушке. В свете дня он казался таким же энергичным и крепким, как и его жители. Дома здесь преимущественно были невысокими, но прочными, построенными из дерева, и стояли очень близко друг к другу. Они показались Лире похожими на бывалых воинов, которые уже перенесли не одну битву, но все же готовы к очередным войнам. В чем-то это соответствовало правде, подумала Сауранс, вспоминая, как на уроках им рассказывали о страшных зимах в Западных горах. Когда путники покинули город, Миталире стало даже немного грустно, что она не успела насладиться им в полной мере, но разочарование быстро ушло, когда девушка вдохнула аромат полевых цветов и трав. Красота и величие природы вокруг на некоторое время вытеснили прочие мысли из головы девушки, исключая, разве что, боль в ногах. Она была настолько сильной и непривычной, что Лира даже поморщилась, когда случайно наступила в ямку, и от души надеялась, что Леман этого не заметил. Про себя девушка давно решила, что у нее нет причин быть с ним дружелюбной или хотя бы вежливой, однако привычка всегда следить за собой все же порой давала о себе знать.

Через пару часов Миталира поняла, что совершенно не в силах продолжать путь. Мешочек, в котором теперь остались только гребень и носовой платок – травы Лира незаметно выбросила в поле, ибо они высохли – казался нагруженным камнями, все тело ныло, а ноги отказывались идти дальше, и настроение снова испортилось. По правде сказать, Сауранс выбилась из сил уже некоторое время назад, однако нежелание давать Леману новых поводов для насмешек хватало для того, чтобы девушка молча шла, но теперь и эти мысли уже не помогали, и пришлось попросить о привале. К удивлению и негодованию Лиры, рыцарь ей отказал.

\- Мы почти дошли до Тэрмалэйн, у нее и отдохнем, - коротко ответил он.

Просто зла не хватает! И сил злиться, с раздражением думала Миталира. Ведь она совершенно не в состоянии двигаться дальше, а Тэрмалэйн – такая большая, величественная река, ее точно было бы видно издалека. Хорошо, что хоть не жарко, утешала себя Лира, одновременно проклиная Лемана всеми ругательствами, которые были услышаны ею за всю ее добропорядочную жизнь. Увы, этих крайне пристойных проклятий явно не хватало, чтобы обрушить на голову несносного рыцаря Кару Небесную, зато уже через несколько минут Кабрин остановился у звонко журчащего ручья, весело бегущего в зарослях травы, и объявил привал. Несмотря на невероятную усталость, девушка осталась стоять и удивленно смотреть на ручей.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что это Тэрмалэйн? – тихим голосом осведомилась Лира.

\- Ну да, - бросил рыцарь, протягивая спутнице хлеб с сыром. – Садись, перекуси.

У Миталиры ноги подкосились от усталости и потрясения. Она рухнула на траву, с отсутствующим видом взяла предложенную Леманом еду, но не смогла откусить ни кусочка. К удивлению и ужасу рыцаря, девушку вдруг начало трясти, лицо исказилось, и из глаз потекли крупные слезы, спустя секунду к этому прибавился еще и неприлично громкий плач. Рыцарь оторопел на несколько секунд, потом изобразил на лице участие и попытался утешить спутницу:  
\- Не расстраивайся ты так, - голос его звучал на удивление мягко. – Дальше водятся кролики, так что на ужин будет мясо.

В ответ Лира только громче зарыдала.

\- Ненавижу, ненавижу! – бормотала она сквозь слезы. – Это все неправильно! В моей жизни кроликов не убивают, их покупают разделанными на рынке! И Тэрмалэйн – это прекрасная огромная река, а не какой-то глупый ручей! Я хочу домой, в свою обычную нормальную жизнь!

Миталира не соображала, что происходит, она просто хотела, чтобы все это закончилось. Она не была рождена для такой вульгарной жизни, ее воспитывали в соответствии со всеми правилами приличия, которые она всегда соблюдала. И, бедняжка, совсем не заслужила такой напасти. Ладно бы все было как в сказке – попасть к прекрасному и утонченному принцу, или хотя бы порядочному человеку, который по всем правилам протокола доставит ее домой в целости и невредимости и, может быть, предложит руку и сердце. Такой поворот Миталира еще могла бы стерпеть, но нет – судьбе было угодно скинуть на нее этого мерзкого зануду, этого беспардонного рыцаря, который заставляет ее топать по горам и верить в то, что Тэрмалэйн – всего лишь жалкий ручеек. Внутренний голос пытался убедить Лиру, что любая река действительно начинается с ручья, а Сауранс сама виновата в сложившейся ситуации, но этот голос был убит в зародыше. И все же в какой-то момент будущая целительница с очень тонкой душевной организацией чуть пришла в себя, решила, что продлевать истерику нет смысла, и позволила подействовать неловким попыткам Лемана утешить ее. Все это время рыцарь с выражением абсолютного непонимания и легкого ужаса пытался как-то приободрить спутницу и даже неуклюже похлопал ее по плечу, приговаривая, что все непременно закончится хорошо.

Наконец девушка успокоилась, даже натянуто улыбнулась и пожевала хлеб с сыром, взяв с Лемана слово, что тот не станет убивать кроликов с целью раздобыть ужин. Убедившись, что они поняли друг друга – рыцарь не причинит вреда пушистым зверюшкам, а Лира не станет плакать – Кабрин и его подопечная снова отправились в путь. Не смотря не внешнее спокойствие, Сауранс чувствовала себя ужасно подавленной и разбитой. Разумеется, в детстве она, как и большинство детей, представляла себе невероятные приключения, в которые отправится. Став чуть старше, она решила, что ее непременно похитит дракон или великан, а потом спасет славный рыцарь, за которого она выйдет замуж. Но поступив в школу в столице, Лира быстро простилась и с этими мечтами: порядочной девушке не подобает сидеть в грязной башне дракона, да и вообще драконы, великаны и прочие похищения – это по части принцесс. Миталиру же ждал либо брак с добропорядочным горожанином, возможно даже дворянином, либо работа в Храме. Очень чистая и приличная работа. Теперь же Лира поняла, что, чуть ли не впервые за ее сознательную жизнь, ее куда меньше беспокоят соблюдение протокола и возможные кривотолки, нежели удовлетворение куда более приземленных потребностей. Это само по себе было странным и пугало девушку. Она привыкла думать, что хотя бы элементарная вежливость и необходимость держать себя в рамках – это то, о чем стоит думать в первую очередь, ибо только это и отличает людей от животных. Миталира всегда верила, что дотошность соблюдения правил определяет степень развития человека и то, насколько высокое место он потенциально может занять. Теперь же оказалось, что иной раз приходится уподобиться животному, а от грубого и темного человека вроде Лемана больше пользы, чем от одухотворенной и воспитанной Сауранс. Эта мысль добивала девушку и причиняла ей куда больше страданий, чем боль в теле и усталость. И даже то, что рыцарь старался держаться с ней мягче и дружелюбнее, видимо, опасаясь еще одной истерики, только раздражало Лиру. Однако на еще одном привале – на этот раз по инициативе Кабрина – будущая целительница все же взяла себя в руки настолько, что извинилась перед ним за свое поведение и пообещала впредь сдерживать себя. Леману явно было неловко, он с интересом изучал сухофрукты, которые ему предстояло съесть, и в ответ лишь смущенно кивнул. Рыцарь явно не привык к столь многословным и красноречивым извинениям, хотя Миталира постаралась ограничиться самыми простыми словами. Она убеждала себя, что более сложного изложения мысли этот недалекий рыцарь просто не поймет, но мерзкий внутренний голос шепнул, что целительница просто боится снова выглядеть глупо.

\- Нам надо идти быстрее, - наконец произнес рыцарь, видимо, забыв о дневном происшествии. – К вечеру пойдет дождь.

Лира молча кивнула и продолжила поглощать хлеб. По крайней мере, это точно помешает Кабрину нарушить обещание не трогать кроликов. Эта мысль немного приободрила девушку и придала ей сил, когда привал был закончен.

Горы становились все ближе и выше, Миталиру это пугало и восхищало одновременно, хотя скоро у нее не хватало сил на эмоции. Небо действительно затянули темные облака, пришедшие с севера, и в наступивших сумерках все внимание Лиры было сосредоточено на дороге. Высокая трава давно осталась позади, но идти легче не стало – под ногами было полно камней и ступать приходилось осторожно. Пару раз девушка споткнулась и чуть не упала, но Леман вовремя успел ее поймать.

Когда путники добрались до пещер, уже начал капать мелкий дождь. В густых сумерках можно было лишь угадать размеры и очертания огромной ниши, в которую завел несчастную Лиру ее спутник. Девушке стало немного страшно от неизвестности, таившейся за пределами скудного света с улицы. Еще хуже стало, когда Леман, оставив ее одну, скрылся в черноте соседней пещеры, однако, через несколько секунд Миталира увидела льющийся оттуда холодный свет эльфийского светоча и присоединилась к Кабрину.

\- А раньше нельзя было его зажечь? – раздраженно буркнула она, вспоминая, как они брели почти в темноте и под дождем.

Рыцарь бросил на спутницу взгляд, который показался Лире виноватым, чем вполне удовлетворил ее.

\- Что это за место? – спросила она.

\- Пещера, в которой останавливаются торговцы, - ответил Леман, копаясь где-то в углу.

Наконец, он вышел на центр пещеры с дровами и принялся разжигать костер. Миталира огляделась. Пещера была не очень большой, прямоугольной, видимо, рукотворной, пол был посыпан толстым слоем песка, и, когда разгорелся огонь, выглядела почти уютной. К большому удовольствию Лиры, Кабрин протянул ей одеяло и предложил подсесть к огню, чтобы обсохнуть.

\- А откуда здесь дрова? – теперь, когда она была в относительном тепле и комфорте, в Сауранс проснулось любопытство. - Вряд ли торговцы сами их заготавливают.

\- Конечно, нет, - усмехнулся Леман, протягивая спутнице флягу и ее часть скромного ужина. - В лесах недалеко отсюда есть охотничья хижина. Летом охотники берут туда мальчишку, который регулярно проверяет пещеры и обеспечивает все необходимое.

\- Очень великодушно, - заметила Лира. – Ты тоже этим занимался?

\- Это маленький город в диких землях, - пожал плечами Кабрин, проигнорировав вопрос. – Он умрет без торговли, поэтому к купцам тут относятся очень тепло.

Закутавшись в одеяло, девушка смотрела на огонь, и ей вдруг пришло в голову, что у путешествия тоже есть свои правила – просто они сильно отличаются от привычных ей. И жаркий огонь, шум дождя неподалеку и теплый плед наталкивали на мысль, что по всем правилам настало время для дорожной истории. Мысль об особенных порядках для путешествия немного успокоила Лиру – правила всегда лучше абсолютной свободы действий – и девушка твердо решила их придерживаться. Так ей будет легче, и не стыдно посмотреть в глаза наставнице, когда она вернется. К тому же, Леман давно и много путешествует, наверняка он может поведать что-нибудь.

\- Расскажи о пещерах, через которые нам придется пройти, - сонно попросила Миталира.

\- Пещеры и пещеры, - буркнул рыцарь, кутаясь в одеяло. – Почти нормальные.

\- Ну и зануда, - Лира надулась, и ее лицо приняло выражение ребенка, у которого отняли конфету.

Кабрин обреченно вздохнул.

\- Ладно, слушай. Давным-давно не было единой страны Алессии, а только небольшие разрозненные княжества, - голос Лемана звучал негромко и немного гулко, а манера повествования создавала атмосферу древних подвигов и волшебства. – По обе стороны от Западных гор расположились как раз два таких княжества, которые активно торговали друг с другом. И вот Принц и Принцесса этих маленьких стран полюбили друг друга. К счастью, родители обоих были не против брака и с радостью благословили влюбленных. Однако существовала иная проблема: невозможно было решить, где предстоит играть свадьбу и жить молодым, и ни один из королей не хотел уступать – каждый считал, что его дворец больше подходит для этих целей. Споры длились больше года, Принц и Принцесса уже были готовы обвенчаться и жить в любой лесной избушке, но они не хотели обижать родителей. Тогда они взмолились к Богам, с просьбой показать им иной путь, который устроил бы всех. В ту древнюю пору Боги были куда ближе к людям, чем сейчас, и с радостью им помогали. Их тронула просьба влюбленных, тем более, что Боги были заинтересованы в объединении стран, так как предчувствовали беду.

\- Эти Боги - расчетливые ребята, - пробормотала засыпающая Миталира, и Леман улыбнулся.

\- Так и есть. Но они помогли Принцу и Принцессе – показали им эти пещеры, а быть может, даже специально создали. Влюбленные долго бродили по незнакомым коридорам. Наконец, они нашли огромную и прекрасную пещеру. В сводах грота в тусклом свете факелов сверкали, словно звезды, тысячи драгоценных камней, отражаясь в гладком, как зеркале, озере, раскинувшемся внизу. К этому озеру спускались огромные террасы, а в центре водоема был небольшой остров. Словно очарованные, Принц и Принцесса бродили по диковинной пещере, любуясь чудесами природы, не задумываясь о времени. Они не знали, что за пределами гротов ночь подходит к концу, а когда наступил рассвет, пещера преобразилась. Оказалось, что прямо над озером находилось отверстие в толще горы, и через него в грот проникал солнечный свет. Лучи преломлялись камнями в своде пещеры, рассеивались, освещая огромное пространство мягким теплым светом. Влюбленные были настолько восхищены увиденным, что решили сыграть свадьбу в этом волшебном месте. Их родители сначала было воспротивились этой идее, но, едва попав в пещеру, отбросили сомнения и дали свое согласие. Свадьба была пышной и прекрасной, несмотря на то, что вместо роскоши дворцов, гостей окружала первобытная красота природы. Так же был решен спор с местом жительства молодых – пещера была столь огромна, что позволяла построить целый город. Говорят, первые дома были простыми шалашами, а вскоре после свадьбы были приглашены гномьи мастера, и уже через десять лет появились первые дома, выдолбленные в толще скалы. Постепенно пещера стала все больше походить на город, чем дальше, тем больше времени уделялось отделке, и через годы город стал произведением искусства, созвучным с красотой природы. Так появились загадочные и таинственные Чистые Воды.

Голос рыцаря затих, и тишину теперь нарушали только потрескивание дров в костре, да шум дождя, доносившийся снаружи.

\- Чудная сказка, - прошептала Лира.

Она знала эту историю – в храме ей рассказывали о предках Бэриана Великого, который воевал с демонами и основал Гильдию, его мать была родом из Чистых Вод. И все же целительница не хотела прерывать Лемана – ей понравилось, как он рассказывает, да и сил не было. Было в этом что-то захватывающее и немного романтическое – засыпать в древних пещерах под шум дождя.

***

Леман достал фонарь с прозрачным эльфийским кристаллом. Снаружи уже светило солнце, но путь лежал через темные пещеры.

\- Эвайнилэ, - произнес рыцарь, и кристалл начал медленно разгораться.

\- Так вот как работают эльфийские фиалы, - с удивлением наблюдала Миталира.

\- Странно, что в столице таких нет.

\- Мы используем гномьи светильники, - Лира вздернула носик. – Они дешевле и не нужно запоминать странных слов!

По мнению Лемана, между этими камнями не было никакой разницы, кроме способа активации, но Сауранс упорно доказывала обратное. В конце концов, рыцарь пожал плечами.

\- Иногда ты ужасно узколобая! – раздраженно заметил он, положив конец спору.

Миталира шла в нескольких шагах за Кабрином весьма и весьма оскорбленная. Она-то и узколобая – это ж надо придумать! Да она куда просвещеннее, чем он может себе представить! Он сам такой узколобый, что даже не может понять, насколько она просвещенная. Так Лира возмущалась про себя какое-то время, но когда свет дня скрылся далеко позади, и путников окружил мрак пещер, нарушаемый лишь ровным светом эльфийского кристалла. Важность в душе девушки сменилась тревогой. Сауранс даже немного догнала Лемана, стараясь идти как можно ближе к нему. Она не могла определить, шли они полчаса или полдня, вокруг было тихо и гулко, а однообразие серых стен вокруг давило. Наконец, антураж сменился – широкий коридор вышел в довольно просторную пещеру, значительную часть которой занимало подземное озеро.

\- Можешь немного отдохнуть, я порыбачу, - сказал Леман. – Только не шуми.

Его голос звучал немного хрипло и приглушенно, Лира даже слегка вздрогнула от неожиданности. Однако она вдруг поняла, что и правда не прочь отдохнуть - тревога, державшая ее в напряженном ожидании, немного отступила, уступив место усталости. Девушка села к стене, с удовольствием потирая ноги. Тело болело чуточку меньше, чем накануне, хотя боль еще была сильной. И все же, девушка с гордостью отметила, что до сих пор не уронила чести Храма, несмотря даже на неподобающее поведение временами. Чувство собственного превосходство в который раз взбодрило девушку, она немного расслабилась и начала даже думать, чем бы себя занять, как вдруг, словно специально для того, чтобы ее развлечь, стена за спиной девушки отъехала, Миталира почувствовала запах чего-то дурманящего и провалилась в темноту.

***

Когда Лира пришла в себя, вокруг была кромешная тьма. Целительница лежала на чем-то относительно мягком. Память вернулась довольно быстро – судя по всему, ее похитили. Девушка восприняла эту новость на удивление спокойно – в конце концов, с ней уже случилось достаточное количество непристойных вещей, еще одна или две ничего не изменят. Хотя, наставница Катарина, вероятно, будет недовольна, если ее подопечную растерзают в столь неподходящем месте.

Миталира попробовала пошевелиться – так и есть, она накрепко привязана к таинственному ложу. Она повертела головой, стараясь выяснить, что-нибудь еще, но это ни к чему не привело – вокруг было совершенно черно, только снизу слева виднелась узкая полоска света. Сауранс решила расслабиться. Интересно, придет ли Леман ее спасать? Он, конечно, рыцарь Ордена, впрочем, неоднократно давал понять, что не желает путешествовать с Миталирой. При воспоминании о спутнике, все спокойствие целительницы исчезло, вместо этого она почувствовала ужасное раздражение. И не только из-за Кабрина, ее раздражала вся ситуация. То, что она лежит привязанная где-то в темноте, вместо отдыха и сплетен с подругами в королевском саду. Не говоря уже о потерянной возможности наладить отношения с Лэнсом. Этой мысли хватило бы, чтобы дать сил расквитаться с любыми похитителями или демонами. Тут, однако, снаружи послышались голоса, и боевого настроения у Лиры поубавилось. Мысль о том, что неведомые существа, которые ее похитили, находятся где-то неподалеку в темноте, вернула Миталиру в реальность. А в реальности целительница была связана и могла только напряженно прислушиваться к голосам похитителей. Слов разобрать было невозможно, отчего казалось, что разговор ведется на неизвестном, но, несомненно, злобном наречии. Не успела Лира представить жутких тварей, которые могли бы так изъясняться, как дверь слева распахнулась, и одновременно с этим вспыхнул яркий свет. Сауранс зажмурилась, а когда смогла, наконец, открыть глаза, обнаружила, что ее окружают бледные люди, с черными глазами и волосами в светлых, почти сливающимися с цветом кожи, робах. Незнакомцы выглядели жутковато, но, все же, куда приятнее жутких существ, которых представляла Лира, и все же девушка вскрикнула. Сильная рука тут же зажала ей рот.

\- Не пугайся, госпожа, - заговорил самый высокий из похитителей, который стоял в ногах ложа. На лице незнакомца была расписанная маска. – Мы не причиним тебе вреда.

\- Может тогда не стоило похищать меня и связывать? – возмутилась Лира, когда руку с ее рта, наконец, убрали.

\- Выслушай нас, прошу тебя.

\- Выбора у меня, очевидно, нет – пробурчала Сауранс, стараясь оставаться спокойной настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Ей вдруг подумалось, что компания Лемана и то приятней.

\- Мы – народ Чистых Вод. Мое имя Ивер, я верховный жрец этих мест. И мы нуждаемся в твоей помощи. Наш город, некогда великий и прекрасный, погрузился во мрак. А наш король давно спит под действием злых чар. Увы, не в моей власти разрушить чары, но есть сказание, в котором говорится, что помочь может Дочь Солнца. Мы подумали, что это можешь быть ты.

\- Это большая честь, но с чего вы решили, что это я? – Лира недоверчиво осмотрелась.

Жители Чистых Вод как-то смутились, и после недолгой заминки, Ивер ответил:

\- Вообще-то мы проверяем всех златовласых девушек, которые проходят через пещеры.

Миталира тяжело вздохнула и закатила глаза.

\- Ладно, я помогу вам. Только давайте закончим побыстрее.

Люди, окружавшие девушку, начали возбужденно перешептываться, а Ивер хищно сверкнул глазами из-под маски.

***

Пока Леман рыбачил, он был рад, что Миталира сидит тихо. В какой-то момент он даже посмотрел, чем она занята – может, заснула – и был неприятно удивлен ее отсутствием. Исчезновение девушки сбило рыцаря с толку: мысль о том, что она сама продолжила путь по пещерам, он отмел сразу. Конечно, Лира была не большого ума, но не до такой степени, к тому же, у нее не было света. Кабрин вспомнил байки, что, мол, жители затерянного города Чистые Воды похищают девушек, но до сих пор Леман не верил в это. Теперь же пришлось поверить, и, к большому удивлению и даже некоторому раздражению, рыцарь понял, что рад исчезновению Лиры куда меньше, чем хотел бы.

Пока Кабрин искал потайную дверь, он все думал, как ему бы хотелось просто пожать плечами и отправиться на заслуженный отдых. Но совесть, увы, не позволяла, а еще эта рыцарская честь! Через час или два поисков рыцарю повезло – он смог обнаружить тонкую щель, которая, очевидно была границей двери. Покопавшись в вещах, оставленных для торговцев, Леман обнаружил подходящий лом и, размышляя о том, кому этот лом мог понадобиться, попытался открыть дверь. На удивление, дверь поддалась почти сразу, она мягко отъехала в темноту, чем вызвала восхищение Кабрина – даже рыцарю Ордена не часто приходилось видеть столь изящные механизмы. Леман притушил свет кристалла и вступил в открывшийся перед ним темный коридор.

***

Миталиру искупали в роскошной ванне, нарядили в красивое, хоть и слегка выцветшее, платье, а волосы уложили в сложную прическу и закололи гребнем с драгоценными камнями. Глядя на себя в зеркало, Лира забыла о прошлых тревогах и думала, по большей части о том, позволят ли ей оставить что-нибудь из этих вещей. Время от времени, ее мысли возвращались к Леману. Быть может, он плутает в бесконечных коридорах, пытаясь найти свою спутницу, а она, тем временем, беспечно наслаждается почетом и роскошью. Однако, такие размышления не задерживались надолго в хорошенькой головке юной целительницы. В конце концов, Кабрин мог бы и получше следить за своей подопечной и даже предотвратить похищение. И вообще, он вел себя совершенно невыносимо, так что вполне заслужил те муки, которые выпали на его долю теперь. И чем больше совесть старалась пробудить в Миталире чувство вины, тем усерднее она сопротивлялась. Девушки хватило лишь на то, чтобы узнать о своем спутнике у Ивера, и тот ответил, что когда за рыцарем отправились в пещеру, то ни в ней, ни в ближайших проходах никого не обнаружили. После этого Лира пыталась убедить себя в том, что Леман – последний негодяй и, увидев, что его спутница пропала, он обрадовался внезапному избавлению от стольких неприятностей и отправился домой. Эта мысль казалась не слишком убедительной, но ее хватило, чтобы на время позабыть о Кабрине.

Наконец, Дочь Солнца была готова, и за ней пришли. Через несколько комнат Миталиру вывели в огромную пещеру, в которой девушка сразу узнала Чистые Воды из рассказа Лемана. Лира отметила, что Кабрин достаточно точно отобразил действительность, хотя вряд ли тут когда-нибудь бывал. У Сауранс перехватило дыхание от невероятной, хоть и поблекшей с годами, красоты города. Было видно, что он находится в упадке – несмотря на огромные размеры пещеры, чувствовался запах пыли, а окна горели лишь в немногих домах на первых двух уровнях. На верхнем из них и стояла Миталира. Она посмотрела наверх, куда гигантскими ступенями, в два человеческих роста, уходили заброшенные уровни города. В пещере было достаточно светло, и Лира смогла разглядеть на самом верху резной вход в богатый дворец. Правда, долго наслаждаться видом девушке не пришлось – ее слегка подтолкнули и повели вниз, где у берега озера неподвижно стояла изящная лодка. Неподалеку от этого места столпились почти все жители города и что-то оживленно обсуждали. Когда Ивер и Миталира подошли ближе, оказалось, что стража поймала и связала Лемана, дальнейшая судьба которого и стала предметом дискуссии горожан.

\- Вот ты где! – сердито воскликнул рыцарь, заметив свою спутницу. – А я с ног сбился, разыскивая тебя!

Стражники тряхнули пленника, заставив почтительно замолчать. Лире стало не по себе, рыцарь порядком раздражал ее, но она не желала ему зла.

\- Мы поймали его на выходе из южного коридора, - сказал один из стражей.

\- Это мой спутник, - негромко сказала она Иверу, тронув его за локоть. – Его можно отпустить.

Жрец несколько мгновений стоял неподвижно, после чего кивнул стражам в сторону лодки.

\- Возьмем его на остров. Пусть присутствует на жертвоприношении.

\- Жертво… чем? – всполошилась Лира.

Тут ее крепко схватили за плечи и потащили к берегу. Краем глаза целительница заметила, что Леман всеми силами пытается вырваться, Миталира и сама пыталась сопротивляться, но жители Чистых Вод оказались на удивление крепкими. Девушку впихнули в лодку и отпустили, только когда легкое судно отплыло от берега.

\- Что за надувательство? – возмущенно спросила она у Ивера, который стоял на носу лодки. – Вы сказали, вам нужна моя помощь!

\- Нам и нужна, - невозмутимо ответил жрец. – Для ритуала нужна твоя кровь.

\- И сразу нельзя было об этом сказать! – вспылила Сауранс.

\- Ты бы отказалась, госпожа.

\- Да уж наверняка!

За возмущением Лира пыталась скрыть страх. Она бросила взгляд на Лемана, которого, по-прежнему связанного, держали двое на корме. Судя по его лицу, рыцарь пытался придумать какой-то план, что-то, что спасет их обоих. Впервые за последние несколько дней, Миталира действительно не на шутку перепугалась, впервые опасность была настолько реальной. Целительницу не утешала даже мысль о том, что умрет она в платье настолько богатом, что большинству ее подруг даже не снилось. Лодка тихо пристала к каменной плите, выполнявшей роль пристани у совершенно плоского островка. Лиру снова подхватили и поставили на берег, следом сошел Ивер, а после потащили Лемана. Дочь Солнца повели вперед, вслед за жрецом, к плите, которая чуть возвышалась в центре острова. Лучи солнца падали прямо на эту плиту. Миталиру поставили на нее, все еще не отпуская. На плите оказался вырезан удивительный рисунок, в центре которого, прямо перед Лирой, чернело круглое отверстие. Ивер встал перед девушкой лицом к ней и поднял голову к свету. Откуда-то из складок робы жрец извлек кинжал, после чего у Сауранс голова пошла кругом. Ивер, судя по всему, молился каким-то своим Богам, но мозг девушки отказывался соображать. Вот жрец поднял оружие и кинжал, со свистом рассекая воздух, устремился вниз. Миталира зажмурилась и сжалась, насколько это было возможно, учитывая, что ее крепко держали. В любую секунду она готовилась встретить смерть… И через миг, показавшийся девушке вечностью, она почувствовала боль в руке. Прошло еще несколько тягостных мгновений, прежде чем Лира осмелилась открыть глаза. На левой ладони красовался порез, из которого струилась кровь и капала в отверстие в плите. Миталира с испугом повертела головой по сторонам. Ивер казался несколько расстроенным, Леман стоял между двумя стражами, уже свободный от пут и самодовольно ухмылялся. Лиру трясло, ее все еще держали, но это было даже к лучшему – девушка не была уверена, что способна самостоятельно устоять на ногах.

\- Мне жаль, госпожа, - понуро сказал Ивер. – Очевидно, ты не та девушка, о которой говорится в пророчестве.

Миталира хлопала глазами, не понимая, что происходит.

\- Простите, что причинили неудобства, - продолжал жрец. – И отняли у вас время. Вы в порядке?

\- Что? – вскрикнула Лира. – В порядке? Нет, я совсем не в порядке! Вы же хотели меня убить!

\- Ничего такого мы не хотели, уверяю вас, - поспешно ответил Ивер, которого, судя по всему, удивили слова девушки. – Вероятно, вы так решили, когда я сказал про магию крови… Наверное, стоило уточнить…

\- Вы совершенно правы, - подал вдруг голос Леман.

Все обернулись на него. Ивер и все остальные, казалось, были немало удивлены тем, что рыцарь больше не находится в плену.

\- Некоторые люди, услышав про кровь, сразу решают, что речь идет о лишении жизни, - невозмутимо продолжал Кабрин. – А теперь, если позволите, я заберу эту необразованную девушку, и мы продолжим наш путь. Также я был бы рад пополнить запасы провизии.

***

Понадобилось около часа, чтобы объяснить все Миталире, а потом успокоить ее. Леман полагал, что от суровой расправы его спасло лишь то, что на людях подобным заниматься не подобает, однако гневный взгляд Лиры говорил, что едва они продолжат путешествие, она расправится с ним по всем правилам. Когда рыцарь решил пустить ситуацию с жертвоприношением на самотек, он догадывался, что так все и обернется, и все же не мог упустить такую возможность позволить Лире пострадать от собственной непросвещенности – слишком часто и слишком высоко она задирала нос. По всей видимости, на рыцаря Сауранс злилась куда больше, чем на жителей Чистых Вод, которые, однако, приняли ее дурное настроение на свой счет – вполне заслуженно! – и всячески пытались это исправить. И в первую очередь для них накрыли стол. Еда была не слишком разнообразной – по большей части рыбные блюда.

\- Но почему вы похищаете девушек? – спросил Леман и Ивера, когда все уселись за стол. – Почему бы не открыть свои границы для прочих государств? Уверен, это поможет городу больше, чем какое-то сказание.

Жрец несколько секунд смотрел на рыцаря так, словно тот открыл для него тайну мироздания.

\- Мы пытались поговорить с девушками, но все они начинали кричать… - смущенно ответил Ивер.

\- И ни одна не задала вам подобных вопросов? – искренне удивился Кабрин.

\- Понимаете, они… - замялся жрец, бросив быстрый взгляд на Миталиру. – Светловолосые… Это не только мы так считаем, - поспешно добавил он, увидев, как Лира злобно сверкнула глазами. – Мы следили за ними после того, как отпускали – им никто не верил, люди с поверхности обычно отвечали, что девушки все придумали.

\- Понятно, - усмехнулся рыцарь. – И все же подумайте о том, чтобы наладить торговлю. Купцам будет комфортней путешествовать в Валиар, если пещеры будут под вашим надзором, да и магам есть, чем тут заняться. Может, кто-нибудь из них сообразит, как помочь вашему королю.

Ивер приободрился и горячо поблагодарил Лемана и Лиру за помощь. Жители Чистых Вод неплохие ребята, думал Кабрин, собираясь, только вот умом не отличаются. Остается лишь надеяться, что дальше дела у них пойдут на лад.

Попрощавшись со всеми, рыцарь и его непутевая подопечная, расстроенная тем, что не может забрать шикарный наряд, снова вернулись в пещеры и продолжили путь в столицу.

\- Что за глупость, считать, будто умственные способности зависят от цвета волос! – возмутилась Лира, когда они отошли на значительное расстояние.

\- Угу, - ответил Леман, криво усмехнувшись.

\- У меня вот светлые волосы, но я не глупая! – продолжала девушка.

\- Угу.

Рыцарь снова перестал слушать гневные замечания Миталиры, удивляясь, как в такой хрупкой девушке помещается столько злости и возмущения.

***

Не очень тайное и не вполне официальное логово «Черной луны» располагалось в скалах на опушке Гарольского леса. Так как деятельность этой гильдии была не совсем законна, а точнее даже совсем не законна, то темный орден был вынужден время от времени менять свое убежище. Не то чтобы кто-то активно за ними охотился, скорее для приличия.

«Черная луна» уже много лет помогала людям недобропорядочным в их стремлении сделать что-нибудь неприличное и злоехидное. Как правило, интересы темной гильдии были прямо противоположны интересам Ордена Белого Ежа. Стычки случались настолько часто, что уже давно стали привычными и, более того, стали одним из правил. Каждый старался побольнее пнуть другого, но ни один не ставил истинной цели уничтожить противника. О «Черной луне» было принято говорить быстрым шепотом, как о чем-то страшном и таинственном, хотя даже имена большинства членов этого ордена не были секретом. Разве что, широкая общественность не знала, что глава «Черной луны» не кто иной, как Монтер Хидларо, аристократ, хоть и отлученный от двора некоторое время назад.

Теперь он сидел в своем светлом кабинете и диктовал секретарю письмо с извинениями: в результате очередной стычки с рыцарями Ордена, был потерян ценный груз, который «Луна» обещала доставить заказчику, и теперь надлежало извиниться по всем правилам. Несмотря на злодейские планы, Монтер чтил протокол и старался блюсти правила приличия. Хотя бы на людях. Кроме того, ему нравилось писать цветистые красноречивые письма. Он как раз сочинял одно такое, когда дверь с шумом открылась, и в кабинет вошла хрупкая молодая девушка. Несколько секунд лорд Хидларо любовался дочерью, которая и правда была очень красива: на коже, которая казалась фарфоровой, выделялись четко очерченные темные брови, длинные темно-каштановые волосы лежали волосок к волоску, словно не смея нарушить идеальный порядок во всем облике девушки. Но больше всего Монтера восхищали глаза дочери: по-змеиному непроницаемые, темно-зеленые, словно омут, и обманчиво безучастные.

\- Ментирия, - с улыбкой поприветствовал лорд дочь, которая была его гордостью, правой рукой и лучшим магом «Луны».

\- Мы узнали о перемещении в Амерхейн, - холодно отозвалась волшебница. – Оно было совершено три дня назад.

Монтер чуть сдвинул брови и кивнул. Волшебство и связи «Черной луны» позволяло следить за комнатами телепортации в Ордене, при этом получать информацию о том, куда и кого переместили, а нередко и о способностях и причинах перемещения того или иного человека. Катрод был параноиком, и большинство случаев дело телепортации не доходило даже до Ментирии. И все же сейчас она решила потревожить отца, и Монтер быстро осознал серьезность ситуации.

\- Молодая девушка, Миталира Сауранс, на ней стоит печать Храма Вечного Света, - быстро и деловито отчиталась волшебница. – И больше мы ничего о ней не знаем.

В глазах лорда Хидларо промелькнуло и погасло любопытство, он сцепил пальцы и положил на них подбородок, пристально глядя на дочь.

\- И что же в ней такого особенного?

\- Как я уже сказала, мы не знаем, - голос Ментирии звучал так же бесстрастно. – Мы собрали всю информацию, что смогли, но не нашли никаких зацепок. Она не была замечена с хоть сколько-нибудь значимыми людьми, в ней не было выявлено магических аномалий. Впервые за долгое время, мы не знаем, почему Катрод пытается кого-то защитить от нас.

\- Быть может, она Спящая, - задумчиво произнес Монтер.

\- Тогда ее сила поистине велика, - заметила его дочь.

Лорд Хидларо кивнул. Чем глубже в человеке спит Магия, тем разрушительней и сильнее она, когда просыпается. Это непременно надо использовать в целях «Черной луны». Словно в ответ на мысли Монтера, его дочь произнесла:

\- Я отправила Романро в Амерхейн. Возможно, он уже нашел ее. Мы должны заставить ее проявить Магию, чтобы понять, с чем имеем дело.

\- Будьте осторожны, - медленно заметил Монтер, думая о чем-то своем. – Возможно, она именно та, о ком говорится в Пророчестве.

***

****Глава 3, в которой Миталира и Леман находят попутчика.** **

Леман был рад, наконец, выйти из пещер. Весь прошлый день они шли по темным проходам и вышли из них только глубокой ночью. Несмотря на происшествие в Чистых водах, рыцарь считал, что пройти пещеры за три дня – большая удача. По правде, он был уверен, что Миталира будет передвигаться, по крайней мере, в два раза медленней, но девушке удалось его приятно удивить. Это давало надежду на хоть какой-то отпуск, после возвращения в столицу. А если удастся раздобыть лошадей в Эторе, то путь через Гарольский лес займет совсем немного времени. Эти приятные мысли помогали поддерживать хорошее настроение, даже когда Миталира стремилась его испортить. Спасибо, хоть не вспоминала Чистые воды. Когда они покинули город, она завела разговор, желая обвинить рыцаря во всех своих бедах.

\- Если бы я освободился сразу, это привело бы к смятению, и мы бы не узнали, что твоя кровь не подходит. Представляешь, как было бы обидно, если бы ты оказалась той самой Дочерью Солнца, а я бы помешал это узнать?

И больше они не возвращались к этой теме, хотя Леман знал, что девушка еще злится. Ну и пусть, сама виновата. Если бы она лучше знала магию этих земель, то не напугалась бы. Да и вообще, что за манера обвинять во всех своих злоключения рыцаря, можно подумать, это он затащил ее не в ту дверь. Кабрина вообще всегда удивляло, насколько узко мыслят порой столичные жители, считая, что правила поведения и приличия – это все, что им нужно знать для процветания. Сауранс была прямым тому подтверждением и даже хуже, поэтому Леман был вдвойне рад, когда, выйдя из очередной пещеры, он увидел впереди звездное небо и туман далеко впереди. Здесь дышалось куда свободней: находиться в обществе Лиры долгое время в замкнутом пространстве ему было совсем не комфортно. Целительница, кажется, испытывала то же самое, судя по вздоху облегчения при виде неба. А может, она просто была рада выйти под небо из горных проходов.

Остаток ночи прошел спокойно, и наутро путники были полны сил и желания отправиться в Этор, который находился в низине, в паре дней пути на юго-восток. Им всего-то нужно двигаться вдоль Армалэн, небольшой речки, начинающейся еще в долине Валиар и текущей под горами. Утро было погожим, настроение у Лемана было настолько хорошим, что у них с Лирой даже завязался разговор ни о чем, и хотя, подходя к реке, они снова повздорили – Миталира считала, что трава морейн растет у озер, что за глупость! – рыцарь пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа.

Вскоре после того, как путники свернули к югу, чтобы двигаться в тени деревьев параллельно каменистой речке, странные звуки заставили их обернуться. Леман сразу понял, что источником странных звуков была девушка, которая стремительно приближалась к путешественникам, прыгая по камням, выступающим из реки. Судя по странной лиловой одежде и длинным темно-синим волосам, это была волшебница. Миталира, с опаской глядя в сторону незнакомки, схватила рыцаря за рукав. Что-то в этой волшебнице было не так, но Леман никак не мог понять, что, пока она, оглядываясь назад, не подбежала почти вплотную. Двигалась девушка с невероятной скоростью, что подтверждало догадку рыцаря.

\- Эльф? – удивленно воскликнул Кабрин, разглядев, наконец, острые уши.

Эльфийка, которая бежала прямо на них, похоже заметила путников только теперь, и следующие события произошли в несколько секунд. Незнакомка вскрикнула от неожиданности, Миталира от испуга, Леман рефлекторно схватился за рукоять меча, и тут волшебница поскользнулась, и, не успевая затормозить, налетела прямо на Кабрина и Лиру. Все трое с криками и шумом повалились на мокрую землю.

\- О-пачки! – воскликнула виновница происшествия, которая не спешила вставать. – Рыцарь Ордена, ну-ну.

\- Встаньте, пожалуйста, - сдавленно попросила Миталира, которая каким-то образом оказалась в самом низу.

Леман проворно скинул с себя эльфийку, которая ничуть не смутилась и внимательно наблюдала, как рыцарь встает сам и помогает встать спутнице.

\- Впервые вижу такого неуклюжего эльфа, - пробурчал Кабрин, пытаясь очистить грязь с плаща.

Глядя на Лиру, он с трудом сдержал улыбку – она пострадала больше всех. Вся она была в грязи, пострадали даже волосы, а на лице было совершенно неопределенное выражение, как будто она одновременно пытается вести себя достойно, злится и в то же время желает в первую очередь отмыться. Видимо, она сама еще не решила, какое чувство преобладает. На незнакомке же, напротив, не было ни пятнышка. Леман внимательно вгляделся в ее лицо.

\- Кажется, я вас знаю, - неуверенно начал он. – Меня зовут Леман Кабрин.

\- Меня зовут Нул-Ниэль Лунь Лэрис, дочь Лин-Луна, - важно представилась эльфийка. – А что за грязевой чудила? – махнула она в сторону Лиры.

Судя по всему, Сауранс была настолько зла, что даже не могла ответить.

\- Вы заблуждаетесь на ее счет, - ответил он, всеми силами стараясь не засмеяться. – Это очень достойная девушка из столицы, моя подопечная. Она учится на целительницу.

\- Миталира Сауранс, - представилась целительница, решив, наконец, вести себя благопристойно.

Нул-Ниэль недоверчиво приподняла бровь, с насмешкой в глазах осматривая Лиру. У рыцаря сложилось впечатление, что эльфийке просто хочется позлить Сауранс еще больше. Когда он только начинал обучение, старшие ребята рассказывали о странной эльфийке, которая преподавала у них магию. Впрочем, длилось это недолго, всего несколько месяцев, так что сам Леман с волшебницей не пересекался, лишь пару раз мельком ее видел.

\- Леман Кабрин, - задумчиво произнесла Нул-Ниэль. - Кажется, Катрод что-то про тебя рассказывал. Правда, это было давно… И куда же ты держишь путь, Леман Кабрин? Ты и твоя… достойная девушка.

Прежде чем Лира успела повести себя неприлично, наговорив гадостей эльфийке, рыцарь быстро сказал:

\- Почему бы нам не устроить привал на той поляне, чтобы передохнуть и поговорить?

Лунь Лэрис пожала плечами и согласилась.

\- Почему бы и нет.

***

Маленький отряд расположился на небольшой зеленой прогалине, недалеко от реки. Миталира села на поваленное дерево, грязь с лица она вытерла носовым платком, который вряд ли теперь годился на что-то еще. Остальная одежда все еще была мокрой и грязной – девушка наотрез отказалась снять хотя бы рубашку, чтобы прополоскать и высушить. Леман и Нул-Ниэль расположились рядом c будущей целительницей прямо на земле.

\- Итак, от кого же вы убегали? – начал Леман.

\- Не надо так формально, - фыркнула эльфийка. – Я убегала от «Черной луны», но, думаю, я убежала достаточно далеко.

При упоминании темного ордена рыцарь и целительница переглянулись.

\- Что случилось?

\- Меня держали в плену для того, чтобы… Вообще-то, я даже не знаю, зачем, - эльфийка возмущенно нахмурилась, как будто только сейчас поняла, что не имеет понятия о причинах своего заточения. – Вот хамство! Поймать меня и даже не объяснить зачем! Может, стоило задержаться и спросить? – задумалась она на секунду. – Ну да ладно, не об этом сейчас. Как я уже сказала, меня пленили, но потом Ментирия и Романро куда-то отправились, а кроме них я никому не по зубам, - гордо подвела Нул-Ниэль. – Ну и я сбежала.

\- Как? – уточнила Лира.

\- С помощью магии, конечно, - эльфийка закатила глаза. – Так, теперь ваша очередь.

\- Тут все довольно просто, - начал Леман. – Я должен сопроводить Миталиру в Катарос. Она вошла в дверь для тех, кто спасается от «Черной луны», и ее отправили ко мне. На самом деле, она вошла в эту дверь по ошибке.

Взгляд Нул-Ниэль словно говорил, что с умом у Миталиры еще хуже, чем эльфийке показалось сначала.

\- Так что за нами никто не охотится, я просто возвращаю ее домой, - закончил Леман.

\- А вот тут, боюсь, я вас разочарую, - вдруг посерьезнела волшебница. – Насколько я поняла стражников, Романро и Ментирия как раз преследуют кого-то в Амерхейне. Вы ведь оттуда идете?

Кабрин нахмурился и кивнул, он глянул на Миталиру, вид у той был испуганный. Амерхейн маленький город, маловероятно, чтобы «Черная луна» охотилась там за чем-то еще – таких совпадений не бывает.

\- А кто вообще такие Ментирия и Романро? - робко спросила Сауранс.

\- Ментирия Хидларо темная волшебница и дочь главы "Черной луны", - ответил рыцарь. - Романро ее телохранитель, огромный воин.

Нул-Ниэль коротко кивнула.

\- Странно, что вы с ними не встретились. Мне казалось, через пещеры только один ход.

\- Мы попали в Чистые воды, это долгая история, - все еще хмурясь, ответил Леман.

Теперь ситуация осложнилась - кто ж знал, что "Черная луна" и правда начнет охоту. Нул-Ниэль Лунь Лэрис поведала, где ее поймали, а также о том, что "луна" контролирует почти весь Гарольский лес. Это делало невозможным первоначальный план.

\- В любом случае, надо сначала дойти до Этора, - сказал, наконец, Леман. - А там решим, куда дальше.

\- Отлично, я пойду с вами, - весело заметила эльфийка. - Вам пригодится такая умелая волшебница, к тому же, я хочу встретиться с Катродом.

Судя по лицу Миталиры, она была не в восторге от этой идеи, но возражать не стала, так что было решено немедленно отправиться в путь.

\- Извини, можно ли звать тебя как-то покороче? - обратилась целительница к новой знакомой.

\- Можешь звать меня Лунь, это ты сможешь запомнить, глупая девочка? – ехидно отозвалась волшебница. - Или Нул-Ниэль. Или Лэрис, мне в общем-то, все равно.

Лунь добилась своего - вызвала негодование со стороны Миталиры. У Лемана не было ни капли сомнений в том, что хрупкая блондинка вся кипит от злости и недоверия. Поэтому он ничуть не удивился, когда, спустя некоторое время, Лира тронула рыцаря за рукав и тихонько зашептала:

\- Ты уверен, что мы можем ей доверять? Посмотри, как она себя ведет, она вообще эльф?

Несмотря на подозрения Сауранс, Лунь действительно была эльфом и, как следствие, обладала истинно эльфийским слухом. Она повернулась к Лире и насмешливо сказала:

\- О, ты должно быть из тех, кто считает, что эльфы только и ходят с высокомерным видом, едят только лунный свет, а говорят только о высоком.

Миталира смутилась – видимо, она и правда представляла эльфов возвышенными и утонченными, как в старинных сказках, и была жестоко разочарована действительностью.

\- Отвечаю на твой вопрос: я действительно эльф, если ты до сих пор не заметила, - язвительно продолжила волшебница. - И, кроме личной неприязни с твоей стороны, у вас нет причин мне не доверять.

Сауранс растерянно посмотрела на Лемана, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Кабрин не собирался вмешиваться в их отношения. Как подсказывал ему опыт, не стоит встревать в противостояние двух женщин: понять - не поймешь, да к тому же сам окажешься виноватым. Сами разберутся, его дело не конфликты решать, а размахивать мечом, Лунь же нисколько не угрожала его подопечной.

На ночь решили остановиться в лесу недалеко от Армалэн, где было гораздо суше, чем у самой реки. Нул-Ниэль тут же объявила, что отправится за едой, Леману же выпала честь развести огонь. Спустя некоторое время, эльфийка вернулась с несколькими рыбинами и бросила их перед Лирой.

\- Что? – целительница хмуро уставилась на волшебницу снизу вверх.

\- Готовь, - безапелляционно ответила Лунь. – Ты же… домашняя барышня.

Миталира вспыхнула.

\- Что еще за «домашняя барышня»? Я приличная девушка, - с достоинством ответила она. – Приличные девушки не готовят еду, этим занимаются поварихи.

От такого ответа Лунь пришла в ярость и, кажется, едва не поколотила «приличную девушку». Пока дамы ругались, Леман тихо и мирно потрошил рыбу и искал подходящие ветки, на которых можно было бы пожарить ужин.

\- По-твоему, прилично ничего не уметь? – не унималась эльфийка. – Чем ты вообще занимаешься?

\- Я изучала, что нужно для управления хозяйством, например, каким тоном нужно разговаривать с управляющим, - важно начала Сауранс. – И основы целительского искусства, а еще я относила травы в Орден Белого Ежа.

\- Да, я вижу, как умело ты этим занималась, - ядовито заметила Лунь. – Настолько, что оказалась здесь. Вот что, порядочная ты наша, придется тебе тоже что-нибудь делать. Все что-то делают – Леман занимается костром, я раздобыла ужин. Так что вместо того, чтобы демонстрировать свое невежество и добавлять к числу прочих наших неприятностей свой эгоизм, учись готовить! Леман, где рыба, - волшебница повернулась к костру, над которым уже стояли несколько веток с нанизанной на них рыбой.

\- Уже почти готово, - ответил рыцарь.

\- Но она должна была сама все сделать, - возмутилась эльфийка.

\- Лунь, я ценю твое рвение, - устало сказал Кабрин, - но, может, Лира будет учиться, когда мы будем сытыми и отдохнувшими? И когда будет лишняя провизия, которую не жалко переводить?

Спорить Лунь не стала – то ли все силы ушли на Миталиру, то ли Леману удалось ее убедить, рыцарь не знал, но не возражал. Он бы точно сорвался – у него не меньше, а то и больше, причин быть злым и раздраженным, в конце концов, он никому здесь ничего не должен. За ужином Кабрин взглянул на Сауранс, и ему стало даже чуточку жалко ее. Впрочем, только до тех пор, пока он не понял, как мало на нее повлияло нравоучение Лунь. Скорее всего, целительница осталась при своих убеждениях, что было плохо сразу по нескольким причинам. Отчасти, потому что он был бы рад помощи, а в большей степени, потому что Лунь явно не отвяжется. Посчитав в уме, сколько еще им предстоит подобных вечеров, прежде чем они доберутся до столицы, Леман взмолился ко всем известным ему Богам, прося у них сил все это пережить, и погрузился в сон.

***

Миталира спала плохо – всю ночь ее мучил кошмар, в котором Лунь бегала за целительницей по дому Ордена Белого ежа, заставляя девушку мыть посуду и стирать. Во сне у эльфийки были горящие глаза и огненная плеть, которой она стремилась огреть Сауранс, а за каждой дверью, которую она открывала в поисках помощи, оказывались Ментирия и Романро, злые, уродливые и готовые сцапать целительницу. Это было ужасно. Когда Лира проснулась, то в первую очередь удостоверилась, что никакой грязной посуды нет. Конечно, одежду не мешало бы постирать, Миталире было стыдно ходить в такой грязной рубашке, но для этого ее пришлось бы снять, что было бы ужасно при отсутствии сменной одежды. И стирать… да еще и в реке… Нет, Лира могла бы стерпеть многое (так ей, по крайней мере, казалось), но не стирку в реке, да еще и полуголой.

\- Ты рано проснулась – Леман, видимо, уже давно был на ногах, а Лунь нигде не было видно.

Сауранс надеялась, что волшебница их покинула. Рыцарь дождался, пока целительница расчешет свои волосы по всем правилам, после чего протянул спутнице остатки вчерашней рыбы.

\- Когда уже мы нормально поедим? – спросила она.

\- Когда ты это приготовишь, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявила Лунь, взявшаяся неизвестно откуда. – Не думай, что отвертишься.

Леман снова не заступился за Лиру, чем последняя была изрядно разочарованна. Она очень обиделась на рыцаря за то, что накануне он не удержал волшебницу от необоснованных нападок. Зачем ей уметь готовить? У них дома всегда была кухарка, в Храме их было даже несколько. Это их работа – готовить, а от Миталиры требовалось лишь улыбаться и вежливо благодарить за угощение. И все же что-то не давало покоя будущей целительнице. В пути Сауранс убеждала себя, что нельзя требовать от человека, чтобы тот был готов к любым приключениям, и уж тем более умел готовить. Но ей стало казаться, что Лунь в чем-то права, и от улыбок Лиры толку тут будет мало. По правде сказать, в последний раз она вежливо благодарила за еду еще в Амерхейне. Миталира содрогнулась от этой мысли. С появлением Нул-Ниэль в их компании, Сауранс вдруг поняла, что Леман, несмотря на все его придирки, был очень терпелив по отношению к своей спутнице. Этого, конечно, было мало, чтобы Лира всерьез решила бы готовить, но зато она приняла твердое решение приложить все усилия, чтобы стать менее обременительной. Ее фантазия тут же показала, как девушка стойко перенесет все тяготы путешествия, заслужит уважение Лунь и Лемана, а потом вернется в Храм, и мать-настоятельница лично ее поприветствует, а также поставит в пример остальным ученицам. Картина была прекраснейшая. Ради такого будущего Лира была готова делать что угодно, но только если это не так неприлично как стирать, и не так ужасно, как мытье посуды. Быть может, она даже попробует что-нибудь приготовить. Возможность представилась уже на следующем привале. Лунь снова принесла рыбу, а еще отыскала в лесу коренья и травы, и Леман предложил сварить суп.

\- Ну что, краля, - недоверчиво посмотрела эльфийка, - настал твой час.

На этот раз Лира выдержала тяжелый взгляд попутчицы и кивнула. Весь вид целительницы выражал суровую готовность сделать что-нибудь недобропорядочное, о чем ей будет стыдно потом рассказывать подругам. Например, сварить суп. Леман с недоверием отдал Сауранс котелок. Ее не сломает какая-то неправильная эльфийка, думала Миталира, решительно берясь за работу. Никто не в праве взывать к совести целительницы в столь далеком от Храма месте! Она еще всем покажет! Правда, получив котелок, девушка поумерила свой пыл.

\- И что мне с ним делать? – хмуро спросила она.

\- Ты что, и правда не знаешь, - удивилась Лунь.

\- Набери воды, свари в ней корешки, рыбу и травы, - скороговоркой ответил Леман, отправляясь проверить лес. – Все просто.

Волшебница, которая большую часть ночи стояла на часах, решила вздремнуть, и оставила Лиру наедине с супом. Целительница шаманила над котелком, пока вода не закипела, а потом просто уставилась на кипящую смесь, не зная, что делать дальше. Выглядел суп угрожающе: чешуя, цельные корни и жутковатые рыбины кружились в грязной мутной воде, которая почти вся выкипела к возвращению Лемана.

\- Это что? – недоверчиво спросил рыцарь.

\- Суп, - немного обиженно, но уверенно ответила Сауранс.

Лунь расхохоталась и не могла остановиться все время, пока Кабрин снимал котелок с огня и доставал плошки.

\- Это не суп, - спокойно, но твердо заметил рыцарь.

\- Ты же сам сказал… - начала было Лира.

\- Рыбу надо было почистить и выпотрошить, корни помыть и почистить, - поучительным тоном объяснил Леман.

Есть жутковатый суп никто так и не решился, зато почищенные корешки оказались вполне ничего, и даже удалось спасти немного рыбы.

\- Я, конечно, много всего едала на своем веку, но эта трапеза поистине незабываема, - смеялась Лунь.

И все же Лира заметила, что после этого случая эльфийка стала чуть мягче к ней, уж готовить целительницу больше не заставляли. Зато отправили собирать хворост для костра, подкрепив это тем, что еще достаточно светло, поэтому девушка точно справится. И все же Леман для верности пошел с ней. В этот раз на ночлег остановились куда раньше обычного – рыцарь сказал, что сегодня им до Этора не добраться, а дальше начинаются болота, так что лучше было остаться в сухом лесу.

Сначала Миталира была рада, что с ней пошел Леман – уж лучше этой жуткой эльфийки – но когда и он начал цепляться, целительница решила, что уж лучше никто. Видите ли, собирай ветки посолидней, такие тонкие палочки вмиг прогорят. Настроение у Сауранс было не самое радужное – она очень устала, хотя, конечно, было уже куда легче, чем в первые пару дней. Будущая целительница с удивлением и грустью посмотрела на руки, которые были все в царапинах и синяках, а на тыльной стороне ладони начали шелушиться. Да и коже лица путешествие не шло на пользу, не говоря уже о том, что последний раз Лира по-человечески мылась в Чистых водах. Как же она скучала по ароматным купальням при Храме, горячей воде и пахучему мылу…

\- Ты чего, заснула что ли? – прикрикнул на нее Леман, вернув к жестокой реальности.

Миталира скривилась и вернулась к делу. Рвения быть полезной у нее поубавилось, но отступать было некуда. Вообще-то, девушка про себя даже гордилась собой – ей казалось, что она невероятно стойко переносит испытания. Отчасти так и было – большинство ее подруг не смогли бы так быстро смириться и собраться. И куда сильнее переживали бы из-за отсутствия красивых платьев.

\- Может, поторопишься? – ехидно спросил Кабрин.

Лира обнаружила, что хвороста у нее в руках совсем немного, тогда как рыцарь собрал уже целую гору. Она смутилась и даже немного обиделась - ведь это была ее работа, а он все испортил. Как же она сможет стойко преодолевать трудности, если он ее ото всех избавляет!

\- Пойдем уже в лагерь, скоро стемнеет. Потеряешься еще.

\- Мне это надоело! – вспылила девушка.

\- Что именно? – уточнил рыцарь, который, кажется, искренне не понимал причину раздражения Сауранс.

\- Твои вечные шуточки, - целительница недовольно нахмурилась. – Ты вечно смеешься надо мной из-за того, что я заблудилась в Ордене. Хватит уже, я же не специально и не назло тебе. И для меня это и так непросто! Я не такая бестолковая, как тебе хотелось бы!

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты точно не заблудишься, погруженная в свои мысли в темнеющем незнакомом лесу? – спокойно спросил рыцарь, обезоруживая спутницу.

Он повернулся и, отправившись к лагерю, заметил:

\- И тебе не кажется, что так набрасываться на человека, который помогает тебе исключительно по широте своей души, это несколько эгоистично? Подумай об этом.

Лире стало стыдно. Она и сама прекрасно понимала, что у рыцаря куда больше опыта и знаний, необходимых для похода, а это уже был повод его ненавидеть. Но куда сильнее она на него злилась именно за столь частое взывание к совести. Как же ей недоставало порядочного общества! Там никто не давал повода для шуток. И не заставлял чувствовать стыд.

***

Ночь прошла спокойно, а утром небольшой отряд отправился на болота. До Этора было недалеко, и Леман рассчитывал прибыть в город к обеду, но из-за Лиры путь занял почти весь день. И ладно бы она просто часто уставала – в этом как раз ее сложно было упрекнуть – но нет, она шла медленно, потому что боялась болот, а еще потому что «они мерзкие и противные», на что Лунь ответила, что Эторские болота – самые приятные и живописные из всех, что ей встречались. Здесь было много зелени, среди которой блестели зеркально-гладкие и обманчиво спокойные лужицы, в которых отражалось небо. Эта безмятежность была обманчиво безопасной, стоило лишь ступить в воду, как трясина утягивала на глубину. Однако, через болота пролегала крепкая тропа, извилистая, зато широкая настолько, что вся троица спокойно могла идти рядом. Неторопливость Миталиры крайне раздражала рыцаря – в Эторе он рассчитывал купить лошадь, да хотя бы пони! Леман не жаловался на недостаток силы или выносливости, но тащить даже самые необходимые для двух человек вещи ему было тяжеловато, тем более, что даже речи не было о том, чтобы Лира взяла часть вещей. Напротив, свой шелковый мешочек, с которым девушка свалилась ему на голову в Западных горах, целительница сложила в заплечный мешок спутника. Это, конечно, не слишком прибавило веса, зато дало Кабрину понять, что его подопечная не намерена нести что бы то ни было. Часть вещей взяла Лунь, когда присоединилась к путникам, но это не слишком успокаивало.

К Этору компания подошла уже в сумерках. Часть города расположилась на островке внушительных - для болот - размеров, но большинство строений опирались на крепкие сваи, стоящие на разбросанных мелких островках. Дома здесь были небольшие и красотой не отличались, да и город в целом радовал глаз куда меньше, чем Амерхейн. К тому же все дощатые улицы-мосты были крайне беспорядочны и извилисты, так что ночью Леман рисковал бы заблудиться, хотя неплохо знал город. Рыцарь уже много лет задавался вопросом, кому вообще могло прийти в голову построить город на болотах. Краем глаза Кабрин заметил, как Нул-Ниэль поправляет волосы, тщательно прикрывая острые ушки.

\- Не слышал, чтобы в Эторе были напряженные отношения с эльфами.

\- Просто это может помешать мне заработать, - волшебница загадочно сверкнула глазами и хитро улыбнулась.

Почему-то Леману стало не по себе, но спрашивать он побоялся.

***

После долгих и запутанных, как показалось Миталире, улиц, путники, наконец, вышли к таверне. Судя по светлому следу на табличке, когда-то гостиница носила название «Болотный край», но, по иронии судьбы, буква «к» была утеряна, и таверна обрела новое, куда более изящное и в то же время нелепое название «Болотный рай». В том, что это место сложно назвать раем, Лира не сомневалась, но не ожидала, что все будет настолько плохо. По сравнению со здешней таверной, «Жемчужина гор» в Амерхейне была верхом приличия. Огромный зал тонул в клубах дыма, здесь не хватало света, зато было в избытке не очень чистых, но весьма пьяных мужчин. Красноносый трактирщик невозмутимо разливал эль по кружкам, а бойкие мальчишки и не самые свежие барышни ловко двигались по залу с подносами. В «Болотном раю» было грязно, мерзко и во всех смыслах отвратительно, и первым желанием Сауранс было развернуться и уйти. Однако, за ней стояли Леман и Лунь, которые не допустили бы подобного, поэтому будущая целительница глубоко вдохнула, о чем тут же пожалела, ибо едва не закашлялась от дыма, и смело шагнула вперед. В центре зала стоял большой стол, вокруг которого народ толпился плотнее и кричал громче. Миталире не хватало роста, чтобы хорошенько разглядеть происходящее, но, насколько она поняла, шла некая игра на выпивание. Двое мужчин выпивали по кружке, быстро наклонялись, заглядывали под стол, после чего снова выпивали. С точки зрения Лиры, такие игры были верхом варварства, и играть в них могли лишь самые темные и непросвещенные люди. Прошло немного времени, и вот один их участников так и не смог подняться над столом. Победитель под крики толпы забрал деньги и покинул арену.

\- Кто будет следующим? - громко спросил человек, который, видимо, судил это, так называемое, соревнование.

\- Позвольте мне!

Лунь протиснулась через толпу и уселась за стол, невинно улыбаясь. Среди здоровых полупьяных и грязных мужчин, которые на миг притихли, хрупкая волшебница выделялась ярким, неестественным пятном. Казалось, она оказалась здесь случайно, но это ощущение прошло довольно быстро. Первый же ее соперник был повержен довольно быстро - Нул-Ниэль превосходила его и в скорости, и в умении пить и даже в азарте. Глядя, как прытко Лунь опрокидывает кружку за кружкой, нагибается и поднимается, Сауранс ужаснулась - она и представить не могла, чтобы эльфийка могла себя так вести.

\- Пойдем, узнаем насчет комнат, - негромко сказал Леман.

\- Что, без меня не справишься - язвительно ответила Лира.

\- Вообще-то я подумал, что не стоит оставлять тебя в толпе пьянчуг, но можешь остаться, если хочешь, - с сарказмом отозвался рыцарь, направляясь в сторону трактирщика.

\- Как всегда предусмотрителен, - раздраженно пробурчала Сауранс и поспешила за спутником.

\- Работа такая, - усмехнулся тот.

Пока Леман общался с хозяином щавпдения, Миталира смотрела по сторонам. Судя по шуму вокруг стола и задорным крикам Лунь "Ну, кто следующий?", волшебница совсем разошлась. За время, что рыцарь торговался, эльфийка одолела еще двух соперников - это Лира определила по крикам толпы. После этого, Кабрин протиснулся к игрокам, чтобы сообщить Нул-Ниэль о комнате, и та решила, что пора заканчивать. Чуть позже вся троица собралась в просторной гостинной, где стояли два дивана и стол, а за ширмой обнаружилась здоровая лохань с горячей водой. За соседней стеной обнаружилась спальня с четырьмя большими кроватями, правда, Леман поспешил заверить Лиру, что переночует на диване, прежде чем целительница успела разразиться криками на тему приличия. Правда, тут подключилась Лунь. Эльфийка настояла, чтобы целительница вымылась, а, главное, постирала одежду.

\- Я теперь богата и мне не пристало путешествовать с такой грязнулей, - задрав нос возвестила Нул-Ниэль, опуская тот факт, что Лира испачкалась именно по вине эльфийки.

Ради этой цели в спальню даже принесли еще одну лохань - Миталира отказалась мыться в общей комнате. Когда она вытерлась, оказалось, что ее одежду унесли в неизвестном направлении, вместо нее на кровати лежал длинный чистый халат, который бедная девушка и надела. Сауранс осторожно высунула голову за дверь, готовая уничтожить Лунь своей яростью, но тут же густо покраснела, увидев Лемана. Он сидел в простой рубашке и брюках у камина и вытирал волосы. Очевидно, рыцарь спокойно относился к купанию в общей комнате. К несчастью, он заметил спутницу и предложил ей выйти к камину, после чего Лира молча закрылась в спальне. Она не собиралась увеличивать список непристойностей, которые совершила за время путешествия. Ее решение было твердым до тех пор, пока она не осознала, что ее гребень остался в большой комнате. От этой мысли все внутри сжалось. После нескольких минут борьбы, Миталира решилась на отчаянный поступок.

***

Леман решил просто немного отдохнуть. Ему нравилось сидеть вот так на диване у камина в тишине и покое. Внутреннюю гармонию не могло нарушить ничего. Сначала он даже решил не думать о странной выходке Миталиры, но через некоторое время она снова высунула голову из-за двери.

\- А где Лунь? – спросила Сауранс.

\- Пошла вниз еще выпить. Обещала устроить нам ужин, - отозвался рыцарь. - Но пока ни ее, ни ужина не видно.

Лира снова исчезла за дверью, и теперь ее поведение было уже достаточно необычным, чтобы Кабрин крикнул:

\- Ты в порядке?

Как он и ожидал, ответа не последовало, зато через минуту целительница с опаской вышла в комнату. Несмотря на то, что у нее был чистый балахон – Леман видел, как Лунь его притащила – Лира была закутана в покрывало. Рыцарь не сводил со спутницы недоуменного взгляда. В первый момент он подумал было, что у нее повредился рассудок. Сауранс осторожно, бочком подкралась к дивану и села на самый край. От смеха рыцаря удержало только невероятно суровое выражение лица, которое говорила, что это худшее из всех дорожных происшествий.

\- Мне нужна моя сумочка, - тихо сказала Миталира. – Пожалуйста.

Не сводя с девушки недоверчивого взгляда, Кабрин подал ей мятый мешочек.

\- Ты в порядке? Ты ведешь себя странно.

\- Все со мной хорошо, - раздраженно ответила целительница.

\- Если ты больна – лучше скажи. Если тебе станет хуже в дороге, то путешествие затянется. Не говоря уже о том, что ты можешь умереть.

Лира не ответила, лишь нахмурилась и принялась расчесывать волосы одной рукой. На несколько минут повисла напряженная тишина, нарушаемая лишь потрескиванием поленьев в камине.

\- Может скажешь, в чем дело? – спросил, наконец, Леман, которого начала раздражать вся эта ситуация.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, что я чувствую? – чуть не плача вскричала вдруг Лира. – Сижу тут…в рубашке и одеяле, а в этой же комнате… ТЫ!

\- Чего? – не понял сначала Кабрин. – А чего тогда вышла?

\- Мне нужно было расчесать волосы, - целительница начала всхлипывать. – А то потом… колтуны и…

Что еще так ужасало Миталиру, рыцарь так и не узнал, да и не стремился. Он хотел было заметить, что можно было просто крикнуть ему, чтобы подал сумочку, но подумал, что Лира точно разревется, если узнает, что могла бы избежать этого позора.

\- И ты решила, что одеяло, это приличней, чем халат? – вместо этого спросил он.

Сауранс подняла на него большие глаза, полные слез и не ответила. Сейчас целительница была похожа на маленького ребенка. Видимо, так она справлялась с проблемами, вдруг подумалось Леману. Опасаясь, что это выльется в истерику, рыцарь решил сменить тему:

\- Знаешь, я однажды выполнял задание в Альфере, - начал он. – Там тогда развелось много троллей.

Лира сначала недоверчиво, но постепенно все более увлеченно смотрела на рыцаря, зачарованная его рассказом. «Ну точно как ребенок», - подумал про себя Леман. Он как раз дошел до схватки с вождем троллей, когда вернулась Лунь. Она была в белом халате, перевязанном широкой выцветшей лентой. За волшебницей топал мальчик с большим подносом, на котором громоздились тарелки, миски и дымящиеся горшки со всякими вкусностями. Нул-Ниэль держала в руках бутылку с вином, и кубки. Судя по всему, эльфийка была слегка навеселе. Кабрин слышал, что эльфы не пьянеют очень долго, поэтому пытался прикинуть, осталось ли хоть что-то в погребах трактирщика, прежде чем алкоголь подействовал на Лунь.

\- Друзья, я принесла еду, - весело возвестила она. – Ставь на стол.

Рыцарь был не против – он изрядно проголодался и теперь с удовольствием предвкушал прекрасный ужин, за которым последует сон на мягком прекрасном диване. Миталира тоже, кажется, немного успокоилась и воспряла духом при виде еды. Вся компания проворно расселась за столом, Лунь разлила по кубкам вино и, прежде чем все дружно принялись уничтожать предложенные яства, произнесла тост:

\- Друзья! Давайте отдохнем!

***

\- Мы отправимся в Эймлар, - рассуждал Леман. – Оттуда ты сможешь послать голубя с письмом домой, - обратился он к Лире и продолжил:

\- Потом на корабле доберемся до Этардоса, а там уж до Катардоса рукой подать.

Из всех рассуждений Нул-Ниэль и Лемана, Миталира мало что поняла – география не была ее сильной стороной. Единственное, что ей стало ясно, путь станет длиннее, зато они побывают в эльфийском городе. Будущая целительница уже порядком натерпелась дорожных трудностей и была только рада, когда Кабрин решил задержаться в Эторе на день. Ему требовалось подготовиться к дальнейшему пути, но Лира в подробности не вникала. Какая разница, если от нее ничего не требуется. Почти сразу после завтрака Лунь и Кабрин отправились по делам, строго настрого запретив Миталире покидать комнату. Девушка была не против – Этор ей совсем не нравился, к тому же, чтобы выйти, пришлось бы пройти через этот жуткий зал внизу. Как бы Лира ни храбрилась накануне, она все-таки побоялась бы оказаться в обществе тех жутких людей одна. Поэтому день прошел в ленивом безделье. Большую часть дня Сауранс фантазировала, заплетала и расплетала волосы и валялась на кровати. «Интересно, какие эльфы живут в Эймларе» - размышляла девушка. Она содрогнулась при мысли о том, что все они могут быть похожими на Лунь. Сауранс уже пришлось во многом разочароваться за недолгое время путешествия, но целого города странных эльфов она была не готова вынести.

\- А какой он, Эймлар? – спросила она за ужином.

\- Красивый, - коротко ответила Лунь, пожимая плечами.

\- Тебе понравится, - добавил Леман, не открываясь от еды.

\- Они… - замялась Лира. – Насколько они похожи на тебя?

\- Так вот, что тебя волнует, - рассмеялась Нул-Ниэль. – Не беспокойся, готовить они тебя не станут заставлять. А вообще я уникальна. Но это ничего – вы привыкните.

Сауранс не была уверена, что хочет привыкать к такому развязному поведению, но ответ волшебницы ее немного успокоил.

На следующее утро Лира чувствовала себя бодрой и полной сил. Передышка пошла ей на пользу, она, наконец, смогла немного успокоиться и поразмышлять. И была полна суровой решимости больше не раскисать, не выходить из себя и не отбрасывать тень на Храм никаким иным образом. Миталира ощущала себя обновленной и готовой ко всему, а потому бодро шагала рядом с Леманом, Лунь и новоприобретенным пони к загадочному городу эльфов.

***

****Глава 4, которая наполнена волшебством эльфов.** **

День выдался пасмурным, и Леман то и дело поглядывал на небо, опасаясь, что пойдет дождь. Путь в Эймлар пролегал по хорошей дороге, и рыцарь надеялся добраться туда уже через несколько дней. Теперь, когда у них был пони, путь для Кабрина стал значительно проще, от этого казалось, что проще стало и всем остальным. Кончено, это было не так, но все же рыцарь отметил некоторую перемену в настроении маленького отряда. Миталира снова стала такой же высокомерной и правильной, как и в начале путешествия, что раздражало. Нул-Ниэль стала еще более беспокойной - то она распевала походные песни, то шла с задумчивым видом, полностью погруженная в свои мысли, а это временами раздражало еще сильнее. И все же Леман на все это был готов закрыть глаза, а все благодаря пони по имени Билл. Это был хороший и крепкий пони, который с мрачной покорностью воспринимал происходящее вокруг. Кабрин чувствовал некоторое родство с этим умным животным. На привале, когда Лунь и Сауранс снова из-за чего-то повздорили, Леман тихонько сказал Биллу:

\- Знаешь, дружище, будь моя воля, я бы оставил их обеих в Эймларе, а сам отправился бы с тобой на юг.

Пони тряхнул головой, словно соглашаясь со словами рыцаря, доставив тем самым ему немалое удовольствие. После Этора путешествие стало гораздо спокойнее, а плащ Лемана почему-то стал пахнуть ромашкой. И, пожалуй, это было самым удивительным открытием за весь день пути. Рыцарь с удовольствием наблюдал как медленно, но верно, меняется пейзаж. Тэрмалэйн становилась все шире, горы теперь были справа, далеко за рекой, и постепенно все отдалялись, а слева раскинулся Гарольский лес. В прозрачных сумерках пасмурного дня все обретало какую-то особенную четкость и резкость, что делало пейзаж, а вместе с ним и настроение Кабрина, еще лучше. К вечеру все же начался дождь, и небольшой отряд укрылся в тени раскидистых деревьев на опушке леса. Атмосфера была самая располагающая для историй, и Леман спросил:

\- Лунь, а чем ты вообще занимаешься? Разумеется, кроме того, что дуришь головы бедолагам в трактирах.

\- Я никого не дурю, - эльфийка вздернула носик и обиженно нахмурилась. – Они сами виноваты, что предпочитают тратить свои деньги таким образом.

\- Но ведь они не знают, что ты эльф, - вставила Лира. – Так что это не совсем честно.

\- Ой, я и забыла, что ты всегда поступаешь правильно, девочка, которая вошла не в ту дверь, - театрально ответила волшебница. – Но это мое дело, - добавила она и показала целительнице язык, смеясь при этом глазами.

\- И все-таки, - Леман вдруг понял, что ему и правда интересно, чем занимается столь необычная особа, как Лунь.

\- Да так, колдую то здесь, то там, - уклончиво ответила Нул-Ниэль.

\- Но почему ты стала… такой? – в Лире, судя по всему, тоже проснулось любопытство.

\- Ну… вообще-то не знаю. Просто, я такая, - пожала плечами Лунь, которая, видимо, никогда не задумывалась над этим вопросом. – Просто в какой-то момент я поняла, что мне не подходит жизнь, которую мне уготовили. Все эти правила, которые тебе так нравятся, они мне не нравятся. Я слишком люблю веселиться.

\- Но именно правила отличают нас от дикарей, - возвышенно произнесла Лира, которая сидела прямо-прямо, будто на уроке.

\- На что это ты намекаешь, девочка, которая ничего не умеет? – Лунь злобно сверкнула глазами в сторону Сауранс.

Леман еще не определился до конца, как он относится к волшебнице, но полагал, что она ему скорее нравится, чем нет. У нее, несомненно, была собственная, неповторимая манера говорить, поведения, да и вообще жить, но это в большей степени забавляло, нежели раздражало. Тем более, что ее нельзя было назвать злой – даже ее нападки на Миталиру в большинстве случаев воспринимались самой эльфийкой как шутка. Лира этого, кажется, не понимала, что лишь раззадоривало волшебницу. Хотя, на участие в работе команды это не распространялось – тут Нул-Ниэль действительно была непреклонна, но после случая с супом, она стала осторожней в выборе заданий для будущей целительницы. Миталира, как правило, была на подхвате – помогала со всем понемногу. Этот вариант устраивал всех: Лунь была довольна, что Сауранс работает; Лира не делала ничего слишком неприличного, а Леман радовался, что он в безопасности от страшных ошибок спутницы.

Следующие пару дней были наполнены безмятежным покоем. Леман для себя решил, что рад появлению Лунь. Это помогло отвлечь Миталиру, и теперь рыцарь большую часть дня был предоставлен сам себе и собственным размышлениям. Летом все было просто, особенно в этой части страны – дороги здесь были почти безопасны, а пейзажи весьма живописны, что делало путешествие больше похожим на приятную прогулку, нежели на серьезный поход. Но гармония длилась недолго. Однажды Миталира, которую отправили за хворостом в сумерках, вернулась страшно напуганная.

\- За мной кто-то следил, - полушепотом и с ужасом в глазах сообщила она.

Лунь недоверчиво приподняла бровь, а Леман скептически посмотрел на Лиру.

\- Это правда! – не унималась целительница, почти готовая пустить в ход самое страшное оружие – слезы.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - рыцарь поспешил предотвратить катастрофу. – Почему ты так решила?

\- Знаете ощущение, будто за вами наблюдают? – начала Сауранс.

Нул-Ниэль демонстративно хмыкнула, а целительница, бросив на спутницу обиженный взгляд, продолжала:

\- Сначала это было только ощущение, но потом я увидела, как что-то движется. И глаза, жуткие такие глазищи.

\- Наверняка это был всего лишь лесной зверь, - спокойно отозвался Леман.

\- А вот и нет! – с жаром возразила все еще испуганная Лира. – Сначала они были на одном уровне с моими глазами, а потом стали подниматься и подниматься.

\- «Они» - это кто? – спросила Лунь.

\- Глаза, конечно! – воскликнула Миталира. – За мной следил какой-то очень высокий человек!

У Лемана возникло подозрение, что это могут быть происки «Черной луны» - последние несколько дней были настолько спокойными, что рыцарь забыл об этой угрозе – но Лире говорить этого не собирался. Она бы совсем разошлась, и никакими силами нельзя было бы ее успокоить. Вместо этого Кабрин посовещался с Лунь, которая разделяла его опасения, и они договорились по очереди стоять на часах. Леман полночи пытался разглядеть что-нибудь подозрительное, или вообще хоть что-нибудь, но было тихо и спокойно. Около полуночи его сменила Лунь и, хотя рыцарь очень устал, спалось ему плохо.

Утро не принесло облегчения, зато обошлось без споров – все члены маленького отряда сошлись на том, что нужно как можно скорее двигаться дальше. Шли молча и быстро, насколько могла Миталира. Если за ними по пятам действительно следуют Ментирия Хидларо и Романро, то стоило поторопиться. В пути Леман задался вопросом, зачем их преследуют. Ему даже пришла в голову мысль дождаться преследователей и спросить. С другой стороны, эта парочка была слишком опасна, и не было гарантий, что Кабрин и Лунь смогут защитить Сауранс (или хотя бы защититься сами), если ответ им не понравится. Нет, для переговоров лучше выбирать место и время побезопаснее. Леман бы предпочел, чтобы это происходило в окружении дюжины стрелков и магов, нацеленных на воинов «Черной луны».

\- Лунь, какие у тебя отношения с собратьями? То есть, с другими эльфами, - спросил вдруг Кабрин.

Собственный голос показался ему хриплым и сдавленным, и краем глаза рыцарь заметил, как Лира вздрогнула, когда он начал говорить.

\- Ты хочешь знать, пустят ли нас вообще в Эймлар? – усмехнулась эльфийка. – Не волнуйся, все будет нормально. Я так думаю, - добавила она после недолгой паузы. – Хотя, вообще-то, не уверена, как сейчас ко мне относится Оберон.

\- Оберон Светлый? - удивилась Миталира. – Он же Оберон Эйлефар, князь Эймлара? Ты о нем говоришь?

Леман в очередной раз убедился, что, хотя целительница не знала географию, волшебство, историю, да и вообще много чего, о холостых князьях и правителях Империи девушка знала достаточно.

\- Ага, он самый, - ответила волшебница.

\- И ты с ним знакома? – Сауранс была поражена.

\- Вроде того.

\- Расскажи о нем, - в глазах целительницы загорелся огонек.

Леман был вполне доволен тем, как развивался разговор. Это сняло напряжение и отвлекло Миталиру от мрачных мыслей.

\- Ну… он терпеливый, - усмехнулась Нул-Ниэль. – И великодушный. Но, вообще-то, я не видела его много лет, так что все могло измениться.

\- Я слышала, что он должен был жениться около двадцати лет назад, но в последний момент передумал, - с интересом рассказывала Миталира. – Говорят, он решил еще побыть холостым и бросил невесту чуть ли не у алтаря. Был большой скандал, и с тех пор князь так и не женился.

\- Видать сильно он разочаровался в браке, - заметил Леман. – Или в невесте.

\- Да, да. Примерно так все и было, - Лунь почему-то нахмурилась. – Нам лучше сойти с дороги, я слышу топот копыт.

Кабрин кивнул, и вся компания дружно нырнула в лес и затаилась в густых кустах малины. Рыцарь напряженно наблюдал за дорогой и при этом пытался заставить Билла не двигаться. Слева от него испуганно замерла Миталира, а справа Нул-Ниэль, воспользовавшись случаем, поедала спелые ягоды, стараясь при этом быть как можно тише. Время шло, а на дороге никто не появлялся. Волшебница нахмурилась и даже отвлеклась от малины.

\- Никого, - с тревогой сказала она. – Всадник пропал.

\- Не меня ждете? – раздался низкий голос сзади.

Все трое дружно повернулись. Леман едва успел крепкого рыжеволосого мужчину, который значительно превосходил рыцаря в росте и, судя по всему, по силе. В ту же секунду Кабрина ослепила яркая вспышка, потом в него кто-то вцепился и куда-то потянул.

\- Будьте добры идти сами, - прошипела Лунь. – Я вас двоих не утащу.

Рыцарь начал понимать, что произошло, и постарался бежать, и тянуть за собой пони, которого, как ни странно, вспышка не испугала. Леман то и дело спотыкался, очевидно, Нул-Ниэль не особенно выбирала дорогу, просто неслась вперед. Скоро, правда, бежать стало легче, видимо, они вернулись на дорогу. Зрение восстанавливалось очень медленно, прошло целых несколько минут, прежде чем Кабрин смог различить хоть что-нибудь. Пару раз он слышал ойканье Миталиры, когда она тоже оступалась. Рыцарь боялся, что, когда зрение вернется, окажется, что вся компания в лапах у «Черной луны», но вместо этого он понял, что они бегут по дороге вдоль Тэрмалэйн.

\- Быстрей, быстрей, - подгоняла Лунь.

Река, и вслед за ней и дорога, резко поворачивала, и за деревьями сложно было различить, что их ждет. К счастью, за поворотом не было засады, зато путники увидели шаткий мост. Он был узкий и не выглядел особенно надежным, учитывая ширину Тэрмалэйн.

\- Быстро, на мост, - эльфийка подтолкнула Миталиру и та, задыхаясь, побежала к противоположному берегу.

Леман последовал за ней, надеясь, что пони не станет упрямиться, а мост не обвалится. К счастью, Билл был или очень спокойным, или очень умным, но проблем с ним не возникло. Мост тоже стоял, но ровно до тех пор, пока Лунь не пересекла его. В тот момент, когда эльфийка ступила на землю, на другой стороне реки из леса показался великан, тот самый, что напал на них в лесу. Нул-Ниэль проворно повернулась и стукнула по мосту. По всей конструкции прошла дрожь, и мост рухнул. Теперь между беглецами и преследователям была широкая река. Миталира повалилась на землю и тяжело дышала.

\- Что произошло? - еле отдышавшись, спросил Леман.

Лунь, хмурясь, смотрела на врага, неподвижно стоявшего на другом берегу.

\- Романро, - сдавленно сказала она.

Словно услышав свое имя, великан скрылся в лесу, и Лунь повернулась к спутникам.

\- Извините за вспышку. Рефлекс.

\- В следующий раз предупреждай, - пробурчал Леман, проверяя, все ли в порядке с Биллом и все ли их пожитки на месте. - Может, все же объяснишь, что произошло?

\- По дороге. Пойдем.

Отряд продолжил свое путешествие. Все выбились из сил, и все же старались идти как можно быстрее, чтобы уйти подальше от разрушенного моста. Лунь начала говорить не сразу.

\- Это был Романро. Скорее всего, Ментирия где-то рядом и наложила заклинание тишины, иначе он бы не подкрался так близко незамеченным.

\- Он хотел убить нас? - с ужасом спросила Миталира, которая еще не до конца пришла в себя.

\- Нет, иначе мы бы уже были мертвы, - ответила Нул-Ниэль самым беспечным тоном. - Так что не знаю, чего они хотели. Может быть поймать, а может просто напугать.

\- Если так, то им это удалось, - мрачно ответил Леман. - Хотя, думается мне, в большей степени это твоя заслуга, нежели их, - рыцарь осуждающе посмотрел на Лунь, та лишь пожала плечами.

\- Это было жутковато, зато весело.

\- Ничего веселого, - разозлилась Миталира, и Кабрин был с ней солидарен.

Конечно, рыцарь был рад, что им удалось сбежать. Вдвоем с Лунь они смогли бы одолеть Романро, но если поблизости действительно была еще и волшебница, то надежды было мало. И все же Леман предпочел бы, чтобы побег не включал в себя магической вспышки и обрушения моста.

\- Что же теперь делать людям, которым нужно переправиться, - словно прочитав мысли рыцаря, вздохнула Сауранс.

\- Им придется идти к истоку или до Эймлара, - так же беспечно отозвалась Лунь.

Ее, казалось, случившееся обеспокоило крайне мало. По крайней мере, когда незадолго до нападения, разговор шел об Обероне, эльфийка выглядела куда более подавленной. Через какое-то время и Лира немного успокоилась. Настолько, что даже предложила отдохнуть, но Леман отказал ей.

\- Лучше поторопиться, тогда уже сегодня доберемся до Эймлара, - настоял он. – Признаться, у меня нет желания ночевать в лесу, раз нам наступает на пятки «Черная луна». Думаю, и вчера за тобой следил Романро.

Напоминание о жутком преследователе послужило достаточным стимулом для Миталиры, чтобы продержаться еще какое-то время, но скоро стало понятно, что девушка больше не способна сделать ни шагу. Однако к тому моменту они прошли уже больше, чем Леман рассчитывал, да и сам он был не против перевести дух.

***

Ментирия Хидларо пребывала в крайне плохом расположении духа, что, впрочем, никак не отражалось на ее идеально невозмутимом красивом лице. План был прост и изящен, как всегда – напугать Избранную, чтобы та проявила свои способности. Конечно, побег Нул-Ниэль несколько смешал карты, но все же Ментирия не сомневалась в успехе. Ее отец требовал отчета по каждому этапу этого дела, а ей нечем было его порадовать и успокоить. Это было неприемлемо. Конечно, никто не посмеет сказать, даже подумать, будто наследница лорда Хидларо не справилась со своей работой или справилась недостаточно хорошо. Нет, любой будет считать, что она сделала все, что могла, и невозможно было бы сделать лучше. Любой, кроме самой Ментирии. Уже много лет она считала любое неидеально выполненное дело равноценным провалу.

Когда-то она наблюдала за обучением своего старшего брата Морета, который должен был стать правой рукой и наследником главы «Черной луны». Морет никогда не отличался талантом и сообразительностью, поэтому сестра нередко помогала ему то с одним, то с другим. Когда Монтер Хидларо узнал об успехах дочери, он тут же отменил ее помолвку с каким-то вельможей, и стал готовить из нее преемницу. Морет же отправился к матери на юг, и Ментирия уже много лет не видела его. Она заслужила это место и знала это, и все же ее не покидало чувство, что ей всегда придется доказывать законность своего положения.

Теперь она стояла перед дверью в кабинет своего отца, внутри у нее все кипело от недовольства собой и в меньшей степени Романро. Он открыл дверь для своей госпожи и отступил чуть назад, освобождая ей место. Девушка уверенно вошла в комнату. Она настолько часто скрывала собственные чувства и эмоции, что это уже не требовало усилий.

\- Речь пойдет о Миталире Сауранс, - коротко сказала волшебница вместо приветствия.

Ее голос никак не выдавал внутреннего беспокойства и звучал так же холодно и уверенно, как и всегда. Монтер Хидларо деловито кивнул и приготовился слушать.

\- Мы пытались заставить ее проявить Магию, но пока это не сработало. С ней теперь эльфийка, что сбежала от нас недавно, но это может сыграть нам на руку. Они направляются в Эймлар. Уверена, что князь Оберон Светлый не отпустит Нул-Ниэль Лунь Лэрис и ее спутников раньше, чем через несколько дней. Я намерена нанести ему визит и лично проверить Миталиру Сауранс.

Когда Ментирия закончила, ее отец лишь снова кивнул. Это был хороший знак – он не стал задавать вопросов, значит волшебница не уронила себя в его глазах. Она давно уже поняла, что единственный способ оправдаться – предложить альтернативу. Теперь, когда план одобрен, она может приступить к приготовлениям следующего этапа. Ресурсов потребуется немало, но после завершения операции будет точно известно, какая сила спит в Миталире. А судя по тому, что на данный момент все еще ничего не было известно, сила в девушке спит немалая.

***

После привала прошло уже достаточно времени, и Миталира снова успела устать и проголодаться. По правде сказать, привал был совсем недолгим. Костер разводить не стали, а перекусили хлебом и ягодами, которых, благо, было в избытке. Правда, малину есть не стали – уж больно свежи оказались воспоминания. Так что в последний раз Лира, как, впрочем, и ее спутники, ела утром за завтраком. Быть может, Леман и Нул-Ниэль привыкли переносить такие трудности, но для Сауранс это было сложно. А ведь она только начала привыкать к дорожной жизни! И вот все снова перевернулось с ног на голову. Такие происшествия не способствовали ее стремлению кротко переносить все превратности судьбы, зато способствовали жуткому голоду. Правда, вскоре даже это чувство отступило на второй план. Их путь уже некоторое время пролегал по Эмистейскому лесу, под сенью деревьев уже царили мягкие сумерки, и вернулось чувство тревоги. Ее спутники были совершенно невозмутимы, но Лиру это не успокаивало. Внезапно по обе стороны дороги вспыхнули эльфийские светильники, и от неожиданности целительница вскрикнула и вцепилась в Лемана.

\- Есть вообще хоть что-нибудь, чего ты не боишься? – спокойно спросил рыцарь.

Лира резко отпустила руку Кабрина и с раздражением отошла. Снова он строил из себя неизвестно кого, но в случае реальной опасности, как показал опыт сегодняшнего дня, толку от рыцаря было мало. Зато теперь его придирки уже не так задевали Сауранс, и к ней вернулась та часть душевного покоя, которая была потеряна из-за чувства собственной бесполезности.

Пока они шли, на деревьях загоралось все больше серебряных эльфийских светочей, сами деревья становились все выше и толще, и было что-то волшебное в прогулке по пустынной дороге сквозь прекрасный лес. Но Миталиру и это пугало, ведь где-то там, за спасительным светом фиалов, вне всякого сомнения, таилось что-то зловещее и ужасное. Поэтому, несмотря на усталость, Лира напряженно всматривалась в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть угрозу, но это было бесполезно – за пределами дороги и серебряного света, лес стоял непроницаемой черной стеной. Правда, через какое-то время Миталира увидела загадочные золотистые точки вдали. Сначала она решила, что это играет ее воображение, но огни все приближались и становились больше. Когда Лира сказала об этом спутникам, Леман лишь кивнул, а Нул-Ниэль слегка нахмурилась и сказала:

\- Значит, почти пришли.

Это самую малость успокоило Сауранс, но недостаточно. Хотя она понимала, что это эльфийские огни и бояться нечего, чувство тревоги не уходило. До тех пор, пока огни не подступили почти вплотную к дороге, и стало видно, что это множество светильников, которые освещают изящные конструкции, возведенные на деревьях, которые, очевидно, служили домами для эльфов. Теперь, когда вся дорога тонула в смешении серебряного и золотого света, можно было забыть о страхах и насладиться красотой Эймлара. Он был именно таким, каким должен быть в представлении Лиры эльфийский город: воздух был пропитан волшебством, легкие дома были воплощением изящества, а голоса и смех, доносившиеся из домов, звучали словно музыка. Казалось, здесь нет места недугам и печалям. Пока они шли, Миталире казалось, что за ними наблюдают. Пару раз она даже видела любопытные лица эльфов, выглядывающие из домов. Почему-то девушка почувствовала себя принцессой из волшебной сказки. Она расправила плечи и постаралась идти мягко и плавно, вспоминая все уроки поведения, которые ей довелось изучить. Эта перемена, которая произошла с целительницей, удостоилась насмешливо-снисходительного взгляда Нул-Ниэль и смешка Лемана. Миталира же только выше вздернула носик, настолько высоко, что не заметила, как Кабрин остановился, и чуть не налетела на него. Путники подошли к изящному дворцу, построенному вокруг огромного раскидистого дерева. Навстречу им вышла процессия из нескольких эльфов. Было довольно тихо – чувствовалось, что не одна пара глаз наблюдает за происходящим с ветвей деревьев вокруг. Лунь решительно направилась к эльфу, стоящему в центре процессии. Его голубые глаза казались глубокими омутами, таящими мудрость веков, а светлые волосы перехватывал простой серебряный обруч. Миталира сразу узнала в нем Оберона Светлого, чей портрет она видела в королевской галерее.

\- Здравствуй, Оберон, - безо всяких церемоний сказала Нул-Ниэль, лишь слегка кивнув головой.

Леман поклонился, и Миталира поспешила последовать его примеру. Ее поразило то, что правитель Эймлара вышел лично их поприветствовать.

\- Я рад приветствовать тебя, леди Синяя звезда, - ответил князь. – И твоих спутников.

Удивлению Лиры не было предела. Как вообще кому-то в голову могло прийти назвать Лунь леди. Еще больше удивляло то, что Оберон склонил голову волшебнице в ответ, а вся его свита грациозно согнулась в поклоне.

\- Это Леман Кабрин, рыцарь Ордена Белого Ежа, а также Миталира Сауранс, ученица при храме Вечного Света в Катаросе, - плавно ответила Лунь.

Миталира ожидала, что Нул-Ниэль будет выглядеть в компании остальных эльфов еще более нелепо, но волшебница вела себя сдержанней и казалась вполне на своем месте в окружении сородичей.

\- Это большая честь, что ты решил встретить нас, но, полагаю, мы остановимся в доме Ордена, - продолжала Лунь.

\- Я не могу этого допустить, - мягко возразил Оберон. – Окажите мне честь, остановившись во дворце.

Нул-Ниэль задумалась на несколько долгих секунд, которые Миталира с трудом сдерживала себя, чтобы не ответить поспешным согласием на столь щедрое предложение. Наконец, эльфийка негромко ответила:

\- Как пожелаешь, милорд.

\- Я мечтал это услышать последние двадцать лет, - рассмеялся князь, мягко смотря на собеседницу.

Лунь улыбнулась, казалось, она немного расслабилась. Лира вспомнила, что волшебница не рвалась встретиться с Обероном и теперь, похоже, испытывала облегчение.

\- Позвольте моим слугам сопроводить вас в ваши комнаты, - сказал Оберон.

Путники с готовностью отправились во дворец. После всего случившегося Миталира чувствовала, что если что-то может восстановить ее душевное равновесие, то это ночь во дворце эльфийского князя. Белоснежный дворец выглядел здесь очень гармонично, казалось, он вырос вместе с деревом. Плавные линии изящных орнаментов, волшебный свет, льющийся из хрустальных окон – все казалось нереальным, сказочным. Один только облик прекрасного здания и его обитателей уже исцеляли от усталости. Когда же Миталире показали ее комнату, она пришла в восторг – обставлена она была просто, но каждая вещь была выполнена с удивительным мастерством и изяществом, а волшебная ванна на когтистых ножках привела Лиру в восторг. Она знала едва ли больше трех людей, которые могли себе позволить такую роскошь – нужно было лишь повернуть вентиль, и можно получить сколь угодно горячей и холодной воды. На бортиках стояли разные пузырьки, и служанка заверила Миталиру, что та может использовать любые из них. Оставшись одна, целительница тут же забралась в горячую воду и с наслаждением вытянула ноги. Она открыла один из пузырьков и вылила содержимое в ванну. Вода приобрела изумрудный оттенок, а комната наполнилась удивительным ароматом. Если бы Миталиру попросили его описать, она бы ответила, что так пахнет весна. Она откинулась назад, закрыла глаза и расслабилась.

***

После ванной Лунь надела одно из висящих в просторном шкафу платьев. Она выбрала простой темно-синий наряд – этот цвет всегда нравился Оберону. Волосы она заплела в сложную косу и закрепила серебряным кольцом с узором из листьев. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Нул-Ниэль вспомнила давно ушедшие времена. У нее никогда не возникало желания в них вернуться, но она хотела уважить Оберона.

\- Миледи, ужин подан, - доложила служанка.

Нул-Ниэль прошла по хорошо знакомым коридорам в столовую. Во главе стола на резном кресле сидел Оберон, а по левую руку от него Леман и Миталира. Место справа было свободно для волшебницы. Стол был уставлен самыми разнообразными кушаньями, откуда-то лилась прекрасная музыка. Лунь заняла свое место, и все дружно приступили к трапезе. Волшебница была очень голодна и готова съесть все, что стояло на столе. Судя по жадному блеску в глазах, ее спутники испытывали похожие чувства. Однако, всему свое место и время – находясь во дворце Оберона Эйлефара, она не могла не вести себя соответствующим образом, поэтому приходилось не торопясь резать пирог и фрукты. Слуги разливали по бокалам вино, князь разговаривал с Леманом об истории, а Миталира, похоже, была вполне довольна тем, что здешние эльфы вполне соответствуют общепринятым представлениям. Может, из этой девочки и выйдет что-нибудь толковое, если она поймет, что мир куда сложнее, чем ей рассказывают в Храме. За ужином Оберон узнал истории Миталиры и Лемана, а также об их дальнейших планах.

\- Конечно, вы сможете сесть на корабль до Этардоса, - сказал князь, когда рассказ был окончен. – Однако вынужден вас предупредить, что следующий корабль отправится в путь не раньше, чем через четыре дня. Дело в том, что послезавтра будет праздник в честь Аланайи, эльфийской богини света.

\- Не думаю, что мы сильно выиграем время, если отправимся пешком, - ответил Леман. – К тому же, на корабле меньше риска встретиться с «Черной луной». И все же не хотелось бы так долго злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством.

\- Не стоит беспокоиться. Напротив, прошу простить мою радость, что, благодаря вашей нужде, я получу удовольствие видеть вас на балу по случаю праздника.

У Миталиры загорелись глаза при слове «бал», и Лунь поняла, что никуда от этого не деться. Впрочем, она сама была не против передохнуть хотя бы немного.

\- Да, да, спасибо большое, - ответила она за всех. – Конечно, мы останемся.

Когда с ужином было покончено, слуги убрали остатки кушаний со стола и принесли чаши с жидким лунным светом. Оберон подал знак, и слуги покинули зал, оставив князя и его гостей наслаждаться десертом и приятной беседой. 

\- А я всегда думал, что эльфийское государство на севере закрыто для людей, - удивлялся Леман.

\- Вовсе нет, - возразил Оберон. – Уверен, Нул-Ниэль может подробнее рассказать тебе об этом, ведь она сама оттуда.

\- Вот это да, Лунь, ты из Виантера? Никогда бы не подумал.

\- Это почему же? – удивилась волшебница.

\- Ну, я встречал пару виантерских эльфов, но они все… по-северному холодные, - объяснил рыцарь.

\- Я же говорила, что уникальна, - весело сверкнула глазами Нул-Ниэль.

\- Да уж, леди Синяя звезда единственная в своем роде, - Оберон засмеялся своим серебристым смехом.

Там, у ворот, он держался спокойно и почти невозмутимо, теперь же, в менее официальной обстановке, князь заметно оживился.

\- Простите, а почему вы зовете Лунь «леди Синяя звезда»? – осторожно спросила Миталира.

\- У знатных эльфов принято давать два имени – одно при рождении, другое по характеру, - ответил Эйлефар.

\- Вот уж не подумала бы, что Лунь знатная, - удивленно пробормотала Лира.

\- А ты, видимо, думаешь, что любой простой эльф может запросто прийти в гости в эльфийскому князю? – ядовито заметила Нул-Ниэль. – Ты еще более бестолковая, чем я думала.

Целительница надулась, а Оберон снова засмеялся.

\- Не дай ввести себя в заблуждение, девочка, - обратился он к Миталире. – Одного лишь знатного происхождения мало, чтобы вести себя так, как Нул-Ниэль.

Лунь фыркнула, но возразить не смогла.

\- Как уже было замечено, она уникальна, - с улыбкой заметил Леман.

\- Никак не могу понять – как же вы познакомились, - снова заговорила осмелевшая Миталира. – Вы такой возвышенный, а Лунь… - девушка смешалась под грозным взглядом волшебницы, но все же закончила:

\- Ну, она напивается в кабаках, ловит рыбу и все такое…

\- Не знал, что ты этим занимаешься, Синяя звезда, но не удивлен, - снова смеясь, сказал Оберон. – Мы знакомы почти с детства. Наши родители решили, что будет во всех смыслах правильно заключить союз, и мы с Нул-Ниэль были обручены.

Князь замолчал ненадолго, чтобы сделать глоток и дать возможность гостям осмыслить эту информацию. Миталира была поражена до глубины души. Она широко раскрытыми глазами смотрела то на Оберона, то на Лунь и, казалось, не готова была принять такой поворот событий. Леман, судя по всему, удивился не меньше своей спутницы, но его реакция была куда более сдержанной.

\- Все так, - невозмутимо подтвердила Нул-Ниэль.

\- Правда, она сбежала накануне свадьбы, - закончил Эйлефр. – По правде, с тех пор мы не виделись.

\- Не могу поверить, - выдохнула, наконец, Сауранс. – Но… я слышала, что это вы бросили невесту, а не наоборот.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы тень пала на леди Синюю звезду, - с мягкой улыбкой пояснил Оберон. – В конце концов, я всегда знал, что она не хочет выходить за меня.

\- Как я и говорила, великодушный и терпеливый, - все так же невозмутимо прокомментировала Лунь. – Иначе бы давно уже выгнал такую невоспитанную любопытную девочку, как ты.

Лира все еще была под впечатлением, так что даже не отреагировала на колкое замечание волшебницы.

\- Благодарю, - отозвался Оберон. – Право же, это было давно, эта тема не стоит такого внимания.

Разговор перешел в другое русло, но длился не долго. После долгого и напряженного дня, путники начали клевать носом и мечтали только о мягкой постели. Леман и Миталира отправились по своим покоям. Оберон предложил старой знакомой прогуляться по ночному саду, и та согласилась.

\- Я надеялась, что мы избежим этого разговора при моих спутниках, - ворчала Лунь, когда они шли между зарослями прекрасных цветов.

\- Душа моя, в день свадьбы я, вместо того чтобы готовиться к церемонии, получил записку. Помнится, ты написала «извини, я не выйду за тебя замуж, потому что не хочу быть княжной, а хочу веселиться и развлекаться. Счастливо оставаться», - ответил Эйлефар. – Не мог же я отказать себе в удовольствии и не рассказать ничего твоим друзьям.

\- Так это месть? – притворно возмутилась Нул-Ниэль.

\- Можешь считать и так, - усмехнулся лорд, загадочно сверкнув глазами. – Я действительно знал, что ты не хочешь этого брака. Честно говоря, зная тебя, я был бы удивлен и даже разочарован, если бы ты покорилась судьбе. Но, право, ты могла бы написать записку в ином тоне.

\- Ну… я была молода, - пренебрежительно бросила Лунь.

\- Это было всего двадцать лет назад, - возразил князь.

\- Ну… я была на двадцать лет моложе, - отмахнулась волшебница, задевая длинные стебли спящих цветов.

\- Тебе хоть было стыдно?

\- Совсем немножко, - Нул-Ниэль свела большой и указательный палец, оставив между ними небольшое расстояние.

Оберон рассмеялся:

\- Ну что ж, это уже куда больше обычного.

Они дошли до резной скамьи, залитой лунным светом, и сели. Некоторое время они сидели молча, потом Лунь нарушила тишину:

\- Я надеялась, что мы останемся добрыми друзьями.

\- И если бы ты заглянула ко мне раньше, то смогла бы в этом убедиться, - в мягком голосе эльфа слышался легкий упрек. – Ты знаешь, я всегда желал тебе только счастья.

\- Мне было немножечко стыдно, - улыбнулась волшебница.

И снова воцарилась тишина. Лунь была рада, что, наконец, удалось поговорить с Обероном. Все эти годы она слушала легенду о том, как князь разбил сердце своей невесте, и каждый раз мысленно благодарила его за предоставленную свободу. Она действительно была более чем довольна своей жизнью – ну кому может хотеться быть эльфийской правительницей, когда можно обыгрывать пьянчуг в игру на выживание, попадать в плен, сбегать и развлекаться иными способами.

\- Спасибо, - бодро сказала она.

\- Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что тебе здесь рады, не забывай старого друга, - с улыбкой ответил Оберон.

\- Теперь, когда я знаю, что все в порядке, я буду часто тебя использовать, - лукаво сощурившись, отозвалась волшебница. – Но только если ты перестанешь звать меня Синей звездой. Или хотя бы леди.

\- Леди Синяя звезда, - притворно официально начал Оберон. – Вы бросили меня накануне свадьбы, оставив лишь записку, которая, видит Аланайя, была еще и написана ужасным подчерком, а потом пропали на двадцать лет. И теперь ставите мне условия?

\- Именно так, - грозно сверкнула глазами и с улыбкой ответила Нул-Ниэль.

В конце концов, Оберон с самого начала знал, с кем имеет дело и, очевидно, был не против.

***

****Глава 5, в которой звучит музыка, и звенят мечи.** **

Миталира блаженно потянулась и открыла глаза. Впервые за все время путешествия она была рада проснуться. Причин было предостаточно - хотя бы то, что она, наконец, выспалась в чистой постели. К тому же не каждый день выпадает возможность погостить у эльфийского лорда. Девушка с наслаждением подумала о том, как Лукреция позеленеет от зависти. Пожалуй, пребывание в Эймларе стоило всех неприятностей, случившихся за последнюю пару недель. Так что Сауранс решила устроить себе выходной и по этому случаю расчесала волосы всего сто раз. Целительница надела платье, которое ей предложили накануне вместо походной одежды, и повертелась перед зеркалом. Лира с удовольствием провела рукой по мягкой ткани. Несомненно, это платье было самым дорогим из тех, что ей доводилось носить, исключая, разве что, ритуальный наряд в Чистых Водах. И все же это облачение не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что надела вчера Нул-Ниэль. Как странно было узнать, что эльфийка была помолвлена с Обероном, думалось Миталире, когда она заплетала волосы. Эта мысль никак не давала ей покоя. Отчасти потому что Сауранс никак не могла понять, как можно отказаться от жизни во дворце ради пьянства и путешествий. Но в большей степени, потому что Лунь и за столом эльфийского князя с чашей лунного света, и в грязном кабаке во время игры на выпивание выглядела на своем месте. Значительная часть убеждений Миталиры строилась на том, что у каждого есть свое место, на котором он хорош. Нельзя быть одновременно прекрасной принцессой и пьяным клоуном. Кто-то, вроде самой Миталиры, был рожден утонченным, а кто-то, вроде Лемана, грубым. Правда, Лира была вынуждена признать, что накануне вечером умытый и облачившийся в эльфиский наряд рыцарь выглядел не совсем ужасно.

В дверь негромко постучали. Миталира тревожно вздрогнула – нападение «Черное луны» не прошло бесследно. Стучала служанка, которая пригласила Лиру к трапезе, и будущая целительница отправилась уже знакомыми коридорами в столовую.

Оберона за столом не было, а Леман и Нул-Ниэль уже приступили к завтраку. Сегодня волшебница была в темно-красном наряде, а в ее волосах Лира увидела золотые украшения. В душе Миталиры зашевелилась зависть - учитывая поведение Лунь, она не особенно заслуживала богатств и почестей, тем более что совсем их не ценила.

\- Чем сегодня займешься? - спросил Леман, когда приветствия остались позади.

\- Наверное, погуляю, - неопределенно ответила Миталира, выбирая фрукты.

\- Будь осторожна, - предупредил рыцарь. - И не уходи далеко от дворца.

Сауранс кивнула:

\- Я бы хотела написать домой. Ты говорил, отсюда можно послать голубя в Катарос?

\- Можешь воспользоваться моим кабинетом, если хочешь, - любезно предложила Лунь, намазывая джем на теплую булочку. - Своих голубей у меня нет, но уверена, Оберон одолжит. Думаю, с чарами уменьшения тоже не возникнет проблем, так что не ограничивай себя в размерах письма.

После такого щедрого предложения Миталира забыла все дурные мысли о Нул-Ниэль. Она с трудом дождалась конца завтрака, составляя в голове тексты писем и предвкушая удовольствие от запаха хорошей бумаги и скрипа дорогих перьев.

Кабинет Лунь превзошел все ожидания Лиры.

\- Раньше мне принадлежало все крыло, - ответила Синяя Звезда на незаданный вопрос. - Большая часть комнат теперь заняты под другие нужды, но личные покои и кабинет Оберон сохранил для меня.

\- Очень любезно с его стороны, - не смогла удержаться Лира, восхищенно разглядывая ряды полок с древними книгами. - Тут целая библиотека!

\- Лишь малая ее часть, - отмахнулась Лунь. - Когда закончишь писать, позвони в колокольчик на столе. Мариэль отведет тебя в голубятню, я обо всем договорюсь. Потом, если захочешь, можешь взять что-нибудь почитать.

Миталира не глядя кивнула. Она нетерпеливо села за резной стол и заворожено провела рукой по прекрасной бумаге. К пущему восторгу, будущая целительница обнаружила, что на каждом листочке вверху красуется причудливый узор и в центре изображение герба Оберона Эйлефара - три лунных цветка, переплетенные на темно-синем фоне. Очень красивый знак и очень известный. Без сомнения, когда в Храме получат это письмо, они будут уверены, что Миталира нисколько не уронила своего достоинства, раз удостоилась чести писать на гербовой бумаге князя. Девушка немного потренировалась на промокательной бумаге. Чернила оказались отличные, а перья удивительно удобно заточены и писали совершенно бесшумно - наверняка зачарованы. Собственные руки, изрядно загрубевшие за столь короткий срок, показались Сауранс неотесанными и неуклюжими. Пальцы плохо слушались, и ей стало стыдно за несколько клякс, которые она оставила на черновике, прежде чем привыкла к прекрасному инструменту. Наконец, решив, что она достойна и готова, Лира приступила к письмам. Она старательно выводила каждую букву, стараясь, чтобы ее почерк соответствовал бумаге. Первое послание было адресовано родителям Миталиры, а второе - наставнице Катарине. При этом последнее сообщение получилось куда длиннее, ведь в послании к родителям девушка могла избежать длительного вступления и красноречивого извинения, тогда как письмо в Храм требовалось написать по всем правилам. Закончив, Лира удовлетворенно взглянула на результат своих трудов и вдруг вспомнила, что собиралась написать еще одно письмо - Лэнсу. Почему-то сейчас ей эта идея показалась глупой и смешной, даже неприличной. И все же, поразмыслив, девушка написала еще одно, третье, письмо.

***

Леман немного опоздал, и, когда он вошел в зал, все уже сидели за столом, в том числе и Оберон.

\- Как вам в Эймларе? - учтиво спросил князь, обращаясь, в основном, к Миталире и Леману.

\- Тут чудесно! - искренне ответила Лира. – Позвольте поблагодарить вас за гостеприимство и особенно за голубей.

В ответ князь лишь рассмеялся своим серебристым смехом. Леману показалось, что Оберон слишком уж часто смеется. Должно быть, его забавляли попытки Лиры вести себя надлежащим образом, а может, гости просто внесли оживление в его жизнь. Не то чтобы Кабрин считал жизнь лорда лишенной всяческих развлечений, но сам рыцарь не хотел бы всю жизнь прожить во дворце, решая важные, но такие занудные вопросы. Конечно, Леман был не прочь побездельничать, когда представлялась такая возможность, но случалось это крайне редко. Даже сейчас ему пришлось большую часть утра провести в местном отделении Ордена, а потом еще решать судьбу Билла – не было ни смысла, ни возможности брать с собой на корабль пони.

\- Полагаю, вы не откажитесь примерить наряды для завтрашнего бала? - мягко спросил Эйлефар. - Я отдал все распоряжения, вам найдут подходящие одежды, и слуги придут, чтобы подогнать их.

Кабрин вдруг понял, что уже забыл про бал. К счастью, Миталира поспешила красноречиво поблагодарить Оберона за них обоих. Балы рыцарь ненавидел чуть меньше, чем Избранных и контракты на Сопровождение. По большей части благодаря тому, что с балами Леман сталкивался куда реже, а заканчивались они быстрее. Он не против был потанцевать, особенно если повезет с партнершей, но обычно не везло. В большинстве случаев, ему доводилось танцевать с глупыми воображалами, которые рассказывали о грядущей встрече с прекрасным принцем, о будущем браке со знатным богачом или о том, как невыносимо, что какая-то дама на приеме надела платье того же цвета! Не говоря уже о том, что на пирах всегда было слишком много людей, которые считали своим долгом окинуть рыцаря презрительным взглядом или же, напротив, битый час рассказывая о том, какой Катрод душка и как правильно то, что он делает. А весь этот шум и светские темы в лучшем случае просто нагоняли тоску. Словом, Кабрин считал балы чуть больше чем абсолютно бессмысленными предприятиями. Увы, когда ты гость во дворце эльфийского князя, никак невозможно пропустить бал, который этот самый князь устраивает. Лунь, похоже, была вполне не против – Леман даже позавидовал ее уверенности в себе. Ведь она бросила Оберона у алтаря, а теперь собиралась как ни в чем ни бывало появиться на официальном приеме в его дворце перед всеми его гостями. И совершенно не боится кривотолков. Впрочем, рыцарь понял, что его нисколько не удивляет такое поведение попутчицы. Миталира же была в полнейшем восторге от всего в Эймларе и, особенно, от перспективы посетить бал. Сауранс прямо-таки светилась от радости, от чего Леману стало не по себе.

После обеда Кабрина поймали слуги, которым поручили подогнать наряд. Пока рыцарь стоял на невысоком табурете, а вокруг него сновали портные, примеряя, где нужно припустить, а где убавить, Леман чувствовал себя донельзя глупо. Благо, освободился он довольно быстро и решил прогуляться по городу. Почти до сумерек он бродил по лесу, украшенному гирляндами цветов и резными светильниками, многие из которых так и остались незажженными с наступлением темноты. Кабрин вспомнил, что читал об этом обычае. Самые лучшие эльфийские фиалы загорались лишь в ночь Аланайи, девы-луны. Леману всегда нравились эльфийские легенды, особенно о светлой богине. Ему казалось, что в одном ее имени скрыто больше, чем люди когда-либо смогут понять. И все же, несмотря на всю свою красоту, Эймлар был чужд рыцарю. Кабрин всегда с удовольствием останавливался тут на несколько дней, но жить бы тут никогда не пожелал – он был чужим среди прекрасных эльфов, как и большинство людей. Тем сильнее удивляла его Лунь: она казалась совсем такой же, как и люди. Должно быть, поэтому она и сбежала.

***

\- Сегодня я получил последний ответ на приглашение, - негромко заметил Оберон, когда после ужина они с Лунь столкнулись в библиотеке. – Мне написала Ментирия Хидларо. Она дала понять, что будет завтра на балу.

Нул-Ниэль нахмурилась.

\- Зачем ты вообще ее пригласил?

\- Я обязан рассылать приглашения большинству аристократов, таковы правила, - пожал плечами Оберон. – Вряд ли она станет что-то предпринимать в моем дворце. Но все же будьте осторожны.

\- Если твою бывшую невесту убьют у тебя на балу, это здорово подпортит твою репутацию, - задорно сверкнула глазами Лунь.

\- Уверен, тебе бы пришлось по вкусу такое развитие событий, – князь укоризненно посмотрел на волшебницу. - Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы Ментирия что-нибудь устроила, не так ли?

\- Тогда я хоть немного развлекусь, - невинно засмеялась Нул-Ниэль. – Ты же знаешь, эти приемы – такая скука.

\- Это же праздник Аланайи.

\- Я предпочитаю проводить эту ночь под ее светом в пустынных краях под звуки флейты, - бросила она, направляясь к выходу.

Уже в дверях она обернулась и добавила с улыбкой:

\- Но ведь каждому свое.

***

Утро выдалось куда более суматошным, чем Миталира могла представить. Заканчивались последние приготовления, и Лира диву давалась, как эльфам удается делать все так быстро, сохраняя при этом благородный вид. Нул-Ниэль куда-то пропала сразу после завтрака, а Леман стащил пару книг из библиотеки и заперся у себя в комнате, дав понять, что не намерен выходить так долго, как это будет возможно. Так что Сауранс чувствовала себя брошенной и никак не могла себя чем-то занять. Она пробовала было почитать, но, казалось, Леман забрал все самые интересные книги. Это, конечно, была не правда, но Лира решила на всякий случай проверить. Она даже рискнула потревожить рыцаря и попросить у него одну из тех книг, что он взял сам. Первые пару раз Кабрин ответил резким и не очень любезным отказом, но Миталира не сдавалась (надо же ей было как-то скоротать время до бала). Наконец, Леман впихнул ей потрепанный том, раздраженно изъявив надежду, что теперь она оставит его в покое. «Книга о грифонах и их создателях» оказалась не такой впечатляющей, как обещала красивая обложка, и Лира решила просто посмотреть рисунки, которые были выполнены с великим мастерством. Некоторые из них были зачарованы и двигались. Этого хватило, чтобы занять Миталиру до самого обеда.

Обедать ей пришлось в одиночестве - как объяснили слуги, лорд Оберон принимает гостей, леди Нул-Ниэль все еще не объявилась, а мастер Леман попросил обед себе в комнату. Вот важный стал, раздраженно думала Лира, поглощая холодное мясо. Мерзкий внутренний голос ехидно заметил, причиной ее раздражения была неуверенность, и был совершенно прав. Несомненно, лорд Оберон Эйлефар был очень гостеприимен, но этого было мало, чтобы успокоить Сауранс. Она постоянно чувствовала себя недостойной находиться здесь. В компании друзей это чувство отступало, но теперь и этого она была лишена. Девушке казалось, и не без оснований, что ей не сравниться даже с эльфийскими слугами, не говоря уж о знатных эльфах.

После обеда Лира бродила по дворцу и, стараясь не попадаться лишний раз никому на глаза, вышла на балкон, с которого было видно вход в замок. Когда она увидела Оберона, который приветствовал великосветских гостей, сердце Сауранс сжалось, и она, испугавшись неведомо чего, поспешила спрятаться в своей комнате. Чтобы немного успокоиться, целительница решила принять ванну. Горячая вода и диковинные ароматы действительно помогли восстановить душевное равновесие. И, к счастью, водные процедуры заняли достаточно времени, чтобы не пришлось маяться до прихода слуг, которые пришли помочь Миталире одеться и сделать прическу. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Лира довольно улыбнулась. Сейчас она была похожа на принцессу из сказки, а потому сочла себя вполне достойной присутствовать на балу Оберона Эйлефара.

***

Миталира вошла в шумный светлый зал, и вся ее важность исчезла. Вокруг пестрели роскошные наряды и сверкали драгоценности, отовсюду слышалась изысканная эльфийская речь, а откуда-то сверху лилась прекрасная музыка. Многих гостей Лира узнала - портреты этих знатных господ висели в королевской галерее. Все они во много раз превосходили будущую целительницу по положению и богатству, так что девушке не помогало даже осознание того, что она является гостьей князя Оберона. На этом празднике она чувствовала себя чужой и совсем смешалась. Наконец, она заметила в углу зала Лемана, который спокойно разговаривал с князем Мейтара, полноватым мужчиной средних лет. Пробираясь к рыцарю, Лира недоумевала, как он может держаться так просто со столь высоко стоящими людьми.

\- В прошлом месяце у меня гостил лорд Вельтан, и он был настолько впечатлен блюдами из серебряной рыбы, что преподнес мне ларец, полный серебра! Он сказал, моя рыба воистину равноценна драгоценному металлу, - говорил князь, когда подошла Сауранс.

\- Уверен, он был прав, - учтиво ответил Леман. - Я слышал, что ваш повар Вицлаф настоящий кудесник. Милорд, позвольте представить вам мою подопечную - Миталиру Сауранс.

Девушка почтительно поклонилась. Мельцаф, князь Мейтара удивительно грациозно для своего телосложения наклонился и поцеловал девушке руку, заставив ее густо покраснеть и совсем растеряться.

\- Приятно видеть столько молодежи. Хотя, у Оберона всегда все молоды, - лорд подмигнул собеседникам и весело рассмеялся.

Тут он увидел кого-то знакомого, попросил его извинить и отправился рассказывать о серебряной рыбе кому-то еще.

\- Неужели тебе совсем не страшно общаться с такими важными людьми? - благоговейным шепотом спросила Миталира.

\- Люди как люди, - равнодушно отозвался Леман. - На самом деле в большинстве из них нет ничего особенного.

\- Но они же князья! - с ужасом возразила Лира.

\- И это делает их умнее или добрее?

\- Ты хоть представляешь, какая это честь, общаться с такими высокопоставленными людьми?

С одной стороны Миталира была возмущена таким явным безразличием Кабрина к столь важному, с ее точки зрения, приему; с другой, она в чем-то восхищалась его способностью почти не выделяться в этом высоком обществе. Держался он уверенно и невозмутимо, а в эльфийском наряде, чистый и причесанный, он и сам вполне мог сойти за аристократа. Даже его манеры были на должном уровне. Такая поразительная перемена в рыцаре сбила будущую целительницу с толку.

\- Я бывал на подобных приемах - рыцарей Ордена приглашают время от времени, - объяснил Кабрин. - И, по-моему, эти балы ничем не отличаются друг от друга. Разряженные в пух и прах аристократы собираются, чтобы покрасоваться и поговорить на ничего не значащие темы.

\- Полностью согласна, - заметила подошедшая Лунь.

Миталира ахнула. Волшебница выглядела чуть ли не богаче и краше всех в этом зале. Прекрасное темно-синее с золотом платье не стесняло ее грациозных движений, а волосы, заплетенные в сложные косы, были украшены золотыми кольцами. Воистину, сейчас она полностью заслуживала имя леди Синяя звезда. Ее сопровождал Оберон, который был облачен в простое, но от этого не менее красивое, серебристое облачение, а лоб его перехватывал золотой обруч в виде переплетенных стеблей.

\- Вы очень суровы, - мягко возразил спутнице лорд.

\- От этого не менее правдивы, - парировала Нул-Ниэль.

Музыка изменилась, призывая гостей танцевать.

\- Миледи, не окажите ли мне честь, открыв со мной это бессмысленный бал? - обратился Эйлефар к Лунь.

\- Только один танец, Оберон, - благосклонно ответила волшебница.

Миталира, затаив дыхание, следила за тем, как плавно и грациозно скользят по залу эльфийский князь и его бывшая невеста. К ним по очереди присоединялись другие пары. Глаза у Лиры загорелись - как ей хотелось тоже оказаться там, кружиться в танце под прекрасную музыку! Оглядев зал, Сауранс быстро поняла, что все молодые холостые лорды, да и вообще хоть сколько-нибудь приятные кавалеры уже выбрали себе партнерш. Будущая целительница бросила взгляд на Лемана и обреченно вздохнула.

\- Я умею танцевать, - осторожно начал рыцарь, очевидно догадавшись о том, что происходит в голове у Лиры. - И я могу составить тебе компанию, если ты обещаешь не разговаривать.

\- Это худшее приглашение, которое я слышала, - надулась Миталира.

\- Ну не хочешь - не надо, я не настаиваю, - Кабрин пожал плечами и направился было в другую сторону.

Лира бросила быстрый взгляд на танцующие пары и глубоко вздохнула.

\- Ладно, обещаю.

Леман оказался на удивление хорошим танцором, хотя Сауранс никогда бы не призналась в этом. Ей было ужасно любопытно, где этот неотесанный рыцарь научился так танцевать, да и вообще держаться, но она обещала молчать. Вспоминая их встречу и первый день в Амерхейне, Лира вынуждена была прикладывать все больше усилий, чтобы не нарушить обещания. Как это глупо – полчаса провести молча, думалось будущей целительнице. Она решила, что не случиться ничего страшного, если они немного поговорят. В конце концов, не бросит же ее Леман одну посреди зала – это даже для него слишком.

\- У тебя неплохо получается, - Лира начала издалека.

\- Я знаю, - рыцарь улыбнулся уголками губ.

Миталира надулась, желания разговаривать у нее сразу поубавилось. Каким же невыносимо самовлюбленным иногда бывал Леман!

\- Не хмурься, мы же на балу, - спокойно заметил Кабрин, отвлеченно глядя куда-то в сторону.

\- Почему ты все время такой вредный? – злобно сверкая глазами, спросила Лира.

\- Я специально. Решил доставить тебе как можно больше проблем.

Они снова ненадолго замолчали, сходясь и расходясь в танце. Сауранс краем глаза заметила хозяина праздника и Лунь. Волшебница о чем-то рассказывала, хитро смеясь глазами, а Оберон увлеченно слушал с легкой улыбкой на губах.

\- Как думаешь, Оберон влюблен в Лунь? – шепотом спросила Лира, беззастенчиво глядя в сторону князя и его партнерши.

\- Мы, кажется, договорились, что ты будешь молчать, - раздраженно ответил Кабрин.

Будущая целительница изобразила недовольную гримасу, но она не долго продержалась на хорошеньком личике. Мысли снова изменили направление, подавая новые темы для разговора.

\- Тебе нравится работа в Ордене? – вновь заговорила она.

Взгляд Лемана ясно говорил, что беседа не доставляет рыцарю удовольствия, но он все же ответил. Как всегда красноречиво и многословно:

\- Не жалуюсь.

Лира хотела было обидеться, но рыцарь заговорил снова:

\- Пока не приходится общаться с кем-то вроде тебя, - он усмехнулся.

Тут-то будущая целительница точно решила, что обидится и больше ни за что не станет разговаривать с этим мерзким человеком. К счастью, танец закончился, избавив Лиру от необходимости и дальше терпеть общество Лемана. Она как раз добралась до Лунь и Оберона, когда заметила в зале новую гостью. Роскошное темно-зеленое платье с черным кружевом плотно облегало идеальную фигуру девушки и оттеняло глубокую зелень глаз. Темные волосы были уложены в красивую прическу, из которой не выбивался ни один волосок, а в ушах сверкали черные как ночь камни. Князь отправился поприветствовать опоздавшую красавицу, а Нул-Ниэль не сводила с нее пристального взгляда. Поначалу Миталира решила, что волшебница ревнует.

\- Она такая красивая, - не удержалась Лира.

\- Как змея, - процедила эльфийка, только усиливая подозрения целительницы.

\- Кто это?

\- Ментирия Хидларо, - тихо ответила Лунь, и весь романтический настрой Миталиры тут же улетучился.

\- Не знал, что она будет здесь, - обеспокоенным полушепотом сказал Леман.

Сауранс вздрогнула – она не заметила, как он подошел. От неприятных мыслей Лиру отвлек Оберон, который покончил с формальностями и пригласил целительницу на следующие два танца. Первые несколько фигур Миталира не могла собраться. Она была напугана, пыталась следить за Ментирией Хидларо и часто оступалась. Однако Эйлефар оказался не только превосходным танцором, но и прекрасным собеседником, а, может, пустил в ход эльфийскую магию. Так или иначе, ему удалось отвлечь Сауранс от пугающих мыслей, и скоро она уже искренне смеялась и разговаривала как ни в чем не бывало. Они танцевали уже второй танец, когда раздался страшный грохот, и музыка резко оборвалась. Стало трудно дышать, в поднявшейся неизвестно откуда пыли было невозможно что-либо разглядеть. Миталира закашлялась. Она слышала хриплые крики Лемана, который звал ее; совсем рядом Оберон отдавал указания на эльфийском, гости в ужасе охали и ахали, создавая немало шума, хоть и строго в рамках приличия. Но все это перекрывали разнообразные и красноречивые ругательства Лунь, от которых покраснел бы даже самый недобропорядочный сапожник. Видимо, даже забивающаяся в горло и нос пыль не была способна повлиять на голос волшебницы, только на настроение.

Когда пыль немного улеглась, и Лира смогла что-то разглядеть, она пришла в ужас. В красивой стене зала зияла огромная дыра, в которую входили жуткие существа, должно быть, гоблины. Через миг кто-то из эльфов схватил Миталиру и потащил в боковые коридоры, но целительница успела понять, что во главе злодеев тот самый великан, что недавно напал на путников в лесу – Романро.

***

«Что за спектакль?» - подумал Леман, когда разглядел Романро сквозь клубы пыли. Рыцарь искал глазами Ментирию и заметил, как ее вместе с другими женщинами уводили в другую часть дворца. Кабрин негромко выругался и встал наизготовку, благо, верный меч всегда был при нем. Конечно, Миталира, его подзащитная, не была в безопасности, пока находится с Ментирией Хидларо в одной комнате, но он не мог отправиться к ней на выручку прямо сейчас. Леман окинул взглядом значительно опустевший зал, чтобы оценить обстановку. Он усмехнулся, заметив Лунь, с горящими глазами и кровожадной улыбкой на губах, Оберон откуда-то достал длинный узкий меч, на котором играли блики. Несмотря на напряженную ситуацию, Кабрин по достоинству оценил прекрасное оружие. Кроме них, гостей в зале почти не осталось. Рыцарь поморщился – почти все великосветские лорды разбежались. Впрочем, это было не так важно – вряд ли от них было бы много пользы. Зато стража подоспела вовремя – в зале было уже полтора десятка опытных эльфийских бойцов и, насколько Леман успел заметить, почти столько же лучников приготовились стрелять с верхних галерей. На то, чтобы осмотреться, рыцарю хватило не более нескольких секунд, в течение которых стояла напряженная тишина.

\- Мы – «Черная Луна», - проревел Романро. – Мы требуем выдать князя Оберона Светлого.

Кабрин и Лунь недоуменно переглянулись.

\- Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, но нет никакого желания присоединяться к варварам, столь нелюбезно прервавшим мой бал, - раздался чистый голос Эйлефара.

\- Тогда возьмем силой!

Гоблины бросились в атаку. Их было, по крайней мере, вдвое больше, чем защитников замка, но это скорее удивило Лемана, чем напугало. Не многое приносило ему столько удовольствия, сколько фехтование. В глазах загорелся кровожадный огонь, и рыцарь бросился в битву одним из первых. До него доносились обрывки команд Оберона, он видел вспышки заклинаний Лунь, но все это, казалось, было где-то далеко, а прямо здесь перед ним был его враг. Гоблины были никудышными бойцами – с первым Леман расправился за несколько секунд, всего парой ударов меча. Следующий противник был повержен почти также быстро, а скоро Кабрин потерял счет. Все потонуло в звоне оружия, волшебных вспышках и криках умирающих тварей. Удар, блок, снова удар, разворот – все остальное не имело значение. Лишь одна мысль не давала рыцарю в полной мере насладиться боем – что за спектакль. Прийти во дворец эльфийского князя с толпой гоблинов и заявить, что им нужен Оберон – да эта идея заведомо обречена на провал. Тем более, что эти твари не представляли серьезной угрозы. Кабрин рубил направо и налево, не успевая удивляться, что меньше нечисти не становится.

\- Леман! – услышал он крик Лунь.

Рыцарь едва мог разглядеть волшебницу, и все же сумел поймать ее взгляд и кивнуть.

\- Там портал, - выкрикнула эльфийка. – Поэтому их тут столько!

Он снова кивнул и принялся прорываться к Нул-Ниэль. Совершенно ясно, что это нападение – обманка. А, значит, надо поскорее с ним покончить.

***

Миталиру и других женщин, а вместе с ними и большинство лордов, отвели в дальнее крыло, но даже сюда долетали звуки битвы. Женщин сопровождали несколько стражей, но девушку это почему-то не успокаивало, а когда она поняла, что Лунь с ними нет, то и вовсе перепугалась. Целительница не сводила напряженного взгляда с Ментирии. Сауранс была почти уверена, что это нападение - дело рук темной волшебницы. К пущему беспокойству, леди Хидларо не предпринимала никаких угрожающих действий и, казалось, была так же удивлена и напугана, как все остальные. Впрочем, после всех рассказов Нул-Ниэль и Лемана, Миталира не сомневалась, что это все сплошное притворство. Лунь очень правильно заметила, что Ментирия похожа на змею: от холодного взгляда зеленых глаз у Лиры бежали мурашки по коже, а внутри все сжималось в страхе.

Время шло, а никаких новостей не было. Напряжение не спадало, и в какой-то момент Лира решила, что не хочет больше находиться в одной комнате с леди Змеюкой, как про себя обозвала Ментирию. Стражи были больше заняты тем, чтобы никого не впустить, нежели наоборот, поэтому Миталира без особых усилий подобралась к боковому коридору, за которым смотрели меньше всего. Но только она собиралась выскользнуть, как кто-то схватил ее за руку. По телу словно прошелся электрический ток, Лира тут же одернула руку и обернулась. Сердце у нее упало: это была Ментирия. На ее лице отобразилось беспокойство, несомненно, показное:

\- Не стоит отсюда уходить, там небезопасно, - сказала волшебница достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь внимание эльфов.

«Уж тебе-то больше всего об этом известно», - с неприязнью подумала Лира, но вынуждена была покориться – к ним приблизился стражник, узнать, все ли в порядке. Пришлось смириться. Хорошо хоть, что после этого темная волшебница отошла в другой конец комнаты. Миталира потирала руку, которую все еще покалывало после прикосновения Змеюки, и пыталась придумать новый план. Безусловно, в большом зале сейчас кипит бой, и все же будущая целительница не сомневалась, что рядом с Лунь и Леманом будет чувствовать себя куда более защищенной, чем здесь. 

Кто-то из слуг принес лунный свет и разлил по кубкам, чтобы приободрить гостей. Миталира взяла с подноса кубок и задумчиво сделала несколько глотков. Вкус был немного странный. Сначала Лира засомневалась, но, когда поймала на себе пристальный взгляд Ментирии, резко отставила кубок и нахмурилась. Наверняка эта змея что-то подмешала в кубок Сауранс. Будущая целительница не знала, как и что, но сомневаться в неблагочестивых намерениях леди Хидларо не приходилось. Увы, ей нечем было подкрепить свои подозрения, тем более, что после рассказов Лунь, Сауранс не была уверена, что несколько стражников, пусть и эльфов, смогут одолеть Ментирию Хидларо. Поэтому все, что оставалось Лире, это наблюдать и ждать.

***

На то, чтобы прорваться к порталу ушло больше времени, чем Леману хотелось бы. Он подобрался уже совсем близко, когда столкнулся с Романро. Воин достал огромный меч, и все внимание Лемана было направлено на то, чтобы не попасть под удары могучего противника. Рыцарь понимал, скорее всего, одного удара будет достаточно, чтобы вывести его из равновесия, а второй удар станет последним. К ужасу Кабрина, Романро двигался с куда большей скоростью, чем можно было предположить. С трудом избегая прямого столкновения, Леман лихорадочно соображал, как обойти воина. Рыцарь всегда считался умелым фехтовальщиком, но с таким сильным противником ему еще не приходилось сталкиваться. Уже после нескольких выпадов стало ясно, что о победе не может быть и речи. Точно не сейчас, когда Кабрин уже изрядно выдохся, а его противник был полон сил. От очередного удара Леман не успел увернуться и заслонился мечом. Когда два лезвия столкнулись, полетели искры, и Кабрин отъехал на несколько шагов. Он стиснул зубы, прикидывая, что делать. Вокруг кипел бой, Лунь оттеснили гоблины, а Оберона рыцарь и вовсе потерял из виду, правда, ненадолго.

\- Ты же вроде за мной пришел, - раздался голос князя из-за спины злодея.

Романро моментально повернулся, отражая удар сзади и давая тем самым Леману передышку. Кабрин увидел длинную царапину поперек спины воина, которую, видимо, нанес князь, чтобы привлечь внимание воина. В скорости Эйлефар явно превосходил Романро, поэтому без видимых усилий ему с помощью Лемана удалось прижать великана к стене. Оберон приставил меч к горлу поверженного врага, а рыцарь, едва успев перевести дух, отбивал атаки гоблинов, не давая им подобраться к эльфийскому лорду.

\- Зачем вы напали на нас? – грозно спросил Оберон.

Романро приглушенно засмеялся, и Леман краем глаза заметил, как огромная фигура умелого воина становится все прозрачнее.

\- Проекция, - хмуро заметил Оберон, повернувшись.

\- Я к порталу, - хрипло сказал Леман.

Он не стал задерживаться, чтобы поразмышлять над исчезновением врага, рыцарь уже пробивался к волшебнице. Теперь, когда главная угроза сама растворилась в воздухе, прорваться к порталу не составило большого труда. Закрыть портал удалось без особых усилий – все, что требовалось от Кабрина это прикрывать Лунь некоторое время. А на то, чтобы разобраться с оставшимися тварями, ушло не больше нескольких минут, после чего Леман оперся на меч, чтобы перевести дух, а Нул-Ниэль оперлась на стену, тяжело дыша.

\- Что им было нужно на самом деле? – спросил подошедший князь Арнаара, один из немногих сражавшихся лордов.

Леман и Нул-Ниэль переглянулись.

\- Лира, - хрипло выдавил рыцарь и бросился в коридоры.

***

Судя по стихшим звукам, битва подходила к концу, но точно сказать было сложно – всхлипы и причитания разнообразных представителей высшего общества производили слишком много шума. Миталира даже начала понимать, что имел в виду Леман, говоря о них. Почти все стражи отправились в большой зал, и Лира вышла в главный коридор, пытаясь различить хоть какие-то звуки. Ей было очень страшно ступать по пустому гулкому проходу, но еще страшнее было бы оставаться в одном зале с леди Змеюкой. Миталира успела сделать лишь несколько шагов, когда кто-то сзади схватил и прижал целительницу спиной к стене. На девушку в упор смотрели непроницаемые глаза Ментирии Хидларо. Одной рукой волшебница крепко держала Сауранс за горло, другой приставила к лицу кинжал. Миталира быстро поняла, что вырываться нет смысла.

\- Что же в тебе такого особенного, может расскажешь? – вкрадчиво спросила Ментирия.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, - сдавленно ответила Лира полуживая от страха.

Она даже не почувствовала боли, когда волшебница, чуть надавив, провела кинжалом по ее щеке. Глаза леди Хидларо сузились, она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успела – сильный поток ветра сбил ее с ног. Миталира рухнула на пол и схватилась за горло. Она увидела Лунь, на кончиках пальцев которой еще не погасли следы заклинания, увидела Лемана, который пронесся мимо целительницы в сторону леди Змеюки. Настигнуть ее он не смог – Ментирия, даже не поднявшаяся с пола, стала таять на глазах. Все это случилось так быстро, что Лира с трудом осознавала, что произошло.

\- Еще одна проекция, - обеспокоенно заметила Нул-Ниэль. – Ты в порядке?

Лира слабо кивнула. К ней подошел Леман и схватил ее за плечи. Красивые одежды порвались, все его лицо было расцарапанным и грязным, а волосы снова торчали во все стороны. По правде сказать, рыцарь сейчас выглядел чуть ли не страшнее Ментирии. Лунь же, напротив, умудрилась даже платье не испачкать.

\- Что с тобой не так? – хрипло спросил рыцарь, глядя подопечной в глаза. – Ты даже не представляешь, сколько требуется магической силы на создание двух столь могущественных проекций, не говоря уже о портале и подчинении орды гоблинов. Это огромные затраты! И все это только для того, чтобы добраться до тебя! Почему?

Миталира смотрела на Лемана широко раскрытыми глазами и совсем не знала, что ответить.

***

Меньше чем через час после происшествия во дворце Оберона Ментирия Хидларо готовилась к разговору с отцом. Все прошлые неудачи и провалы казались теперь лишь мелкими неурядицами - впервые затраченные ресурсы себя не окупили. Значительный отряд гоблинов был уничтожен, а сама Ментирия и пятерка лучших магов «Черной луны» потратили всю магию до капли, что было очень некстати – после нападения на дворец Оберона по всем правилам следовало сменить убежище. И хуже всего, что эти потери ничего не дали. Волшебница закусила губу – столь сокрушительный провал был первым в ее работе.

Лорд Хидларо, похоже, уже успел услышать обо всем, по крайней мере, в общих чертах, потому что он явно был недоволен. Его строгое лицо застыло, словно было высечено из камня, а переплетенные пальцы подрагивали.

\- Приветствую вас, милорд, - Ментирия слегка поклонилась, когда тяжелые двери кабинета закрылись за ней. – Я сделала все, что требовалось. Само нападение не выявило ее способности, как мы и предполагали. Нам удалось отвлечь ее защитников, и я смогла проверить ее с помощью магии, но никакого отклика не получила. Корень вирана, который я добавила в ее напиток, тоже не проявил ничего.

Волшебница напряженно замолчала, по обыкновению глядя отцу в глаза. Когда-то давно она дала себе обещание прямо и со всей ответственностью принимать как благосклонность главы гильдии, так и его гнев. До сих пор с последним сталкиваться не приходилось, и все же сейчас Ментирия не отвела взгляда. Монтер молчал и холодно смотрел в глаза дочери, потом вдруг встал и подошел к окну. Воцарилась напряженная тишина.

\- По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что обычные способы на нее не действуют, - металлическим голосом сказал Монтер. – Это уже кое-что.

\- Да, милорд.

Снова повисло молчание.

\- Возможно, она Эликсир. Возможно, она заточенный демон. А может, мы столкнулись с чем-то совершенно иным.

\- Демоны – это забота Гильдии, а не ордена Белого Ежа, - рискнула возразить Ментирия.

\- Да, это так. И все же отступать поздно, - лорд отвернулся от окна и пристально посмотрел на дочь. – Вероятно, есть лишь один человек, который способен дать ответы на наши вопросы. Ты знаешь, что делать.

Леди Хидларо сощурилась и кивнула.

\- А что со сменой убежища?

\- Это подождет, - Монтер снова посмотрел в окно невидящим взглядом. – Сейчас они будут залечивать раны, а у нас нет времени и возможностей для значительных действий. Нет, пока останемся здесь.

Ментирия снова кивнула, поклонилась и вышла. У нее есть всего день или два, чтобы восстановить волшебную силу, а потом снова взяться за работу.

****Глава 6, в которой страдает рыцарь света.** **

Леман и Нул-Ниэль сидели за овальным столом в одной из комнат личных покоев Оберона и ждали хозяина. От Миталиры сейчас толку было мало: она слишком устала и была слишком напугана. Когда Сауранс пару часов назад рассказывала о случившемся, ее всю трясло. И отправить ее спать удалось лишь после того, как Лунь договорилась, чтобы целительницу положили в покоях Оберона, которые охранялись лучше прочих. Когда Леман спросил волшебницу, где предстоит спать самому князю, та лишь пожала плечами и ответила, что Лире нужно выспаться. Рыцарь подозревал, что в гостевой спальне, отведенной Миталире, сейчас не намного опаснее, чем в комнатах лорда, но догадывался, что самой целительнице будет куда проще расслабиться в центре дворца, где за стеной смогут расположиться ее друзья. И все же хоть немного успокоиться девушке удалось лишь тогда, когда Лунь пообещала, что ляжет в той же комнате на диване. Видимо, несмотря на разногласия, Миталира не сомневалась в могуществе леди Синей звезды.

Сам Леман был бы рад тоже, наконец, поспать. Как ни посмотри, а ему тоже было после чего отдыхать - гоблины неплохо вымотали рыцаря. Хотя, в этом ему даже повезло – если бы не вторжение «Черной луны», то пришлось бы станцевать куда больше танцев, а ему и трех было более, чем достаточно. Однако, как бы Кабрину ни хотелось вытянуться на кровати и погрузиться в сон, необходимо было дождаться Оберона, чтобы обсудить многочисленные события странного вечера. Лунь, которая с недовольным лицом качалась на резном стуле, похоже, разделяла чувства спутника. Она переоделась в простую рубашку и брюки, а волосы подвязала лентой, и стала куда больше похожа на себя, чем на приеме.

\- Сколько всегда проблем с этими лордами-князьями, - буркнула волшебница.

\- Вообще, именно мы источник этих проблем, - справедливо заметил Леман, но убедить Нул-Ниэль ему, похоже, не удалось.

\- Значит, мы заслуживаем больше внимания, - вздернула носик эльфийка.

Рыцарь тяжело вздохнул, в очередной раз поражаясь способности своей спутницы все извратить в свою пользу. Оба они успели немного поесть и переодеться после сражения, тогда как Эйлефар был вынужден практически сразу отправиться к гостям, чтобы вести дипломатические речи, отдавать распоряжения о том, как и кого разместить и вообще привести все хоть в какой-то порядок. Вот и еще одна причина не становиться лордом, думалось Леману. Однако со своими обязанностями лорда Оберон справился куда быстрее, чем ожидал рыцарь.

\- Прошу прощения, что задержался, - сказал князь, грациозно опускаясь в кресло.

\- Лорды, - пренебрежительно поморщилась Лунь.

\- Предлагаю перейти к делу, - тут же вставил Кабрин.

Он мечтал поскорее отправиться спать, а долгие эльфийские беседы, особенно на отвлеченные темы, утомляли его едва ли не больше, чем танцы, поэтому рыцарь поспешил направить беседу в нужное русло. Они обсудят все, что нужно, а потом Леман отправится спать, а эти эльфы пусть хоть всю ночь лясы точат.

Первым делом рыцарь пересказал Оберону то, что сам узнал от Лиры. Князь задумчиво кивнул и заговорил в своей изящной, но, на взгляд Лемана, слишком неторопливой манере:

\- Что ж, ситуация весьма необычная. Если я правильно все понял, то произошло примерно следующее: Миталира случайно попала не в ту комнату в Ордене, в результате чего была отправлена в Амерхейн, потому что Катрод решил, что она нуждается в защите. После этого ее ошибочно принимают за Дочь Солнца из пророчества в Чистых водах. Затем за ней начинает охотиться «Черная луна», и теперь девушка действительно нуждается в защите. Мотивы «Луны» совершенно непонятны, и это еще более странно, ведь они весьма упорны и не жалеют средств. Хотелось бы мне знать, что ими движет…

\- Пф, спросил бы у Менти или Романро, - фыркнула Лунь.

\- Если бы ты не накинулась на Ментирию, миледи, можно было бы попробовать сковать ее проекцию, - парировал Оберон.

Леман почувствовал, что разговор снова движется не в том направлении, которое быстрее всего приведет к завершению, поэтому поспешил вмешаться:

\- Надо решить, как их остановить, - сказал рыцарь. – Если мы не узнаем, зачем им Лира, то она не будет в безопасности даже когда вернется домой.

\- Ментирия проверяла, нет ли у Лиры волшебных способностей, - серьезно сказала Нул-Ниэль. – Правда, не ясно, почему Менти вообще решила, что в Лире есть магия.

\- Как и жители Чистых вод, - заметил Эйлефар. – Многовато совпадений.

\- Ментирия что-нибудь нашла? – обеспокоенно спросил Леман.

Волшебница покачала головой:

\- Остается надеяться, что теперь они успокоятся. По крайней мере, все действия Ментирии говорили лишь о том, что они ищут в Лире магию, вряд ли у «Черной луны» есть на нее другие виды.

\- Может, они хотят заполучить темную целительницу? – задумчиво произнес Оберон.

Из ответа Нул-Ниэль рыцарь понял очень мало, а из дальнейших рассуждений Эйлефара еще меньше. У Лемана было много талантов, но в них не входило знание тонкостей темной магии. Понимая, что он мог бы сейчас спать, вместо того, чтобы слушать малопонятные и еще менее интересные вещи о магии, рыцарь начинал злиться. К его большому облегчению, Лунь и князь сошлись на том, что «экриальные потоки не могут проходить через живую материю в такой близости от меризита в дни сияния Аланайи», и тема была закрыта.

\- И что теперь? – спросил рыцарь.

\- Полагаю, придется ждать, пока они не нападут снова, - пожала плечами Нул-Ниэль. – До тех пор сложно сделать какие-то иные выводы.

Леман подумал, что он, видимо, пропустил выводы уже сделанные, но был абсолютно уверен, что земля не разверзнется, и мир не рухнет, если он наверстает это утром, поэтому рыцарь промолчал.

\- Тогда, я, пожалуй, подожду в своей комнате, - устало сказал Кабрин и, к его большой радости, эльфы лишь пожелали ему доброй ночи.

***

Когда Леман ушел, Оберон заметил, что ему еще предстоит отыскать себе место для ночлега, поэтому он не станет задерживаться. Князь уже уходил, когда Лунь сказала:

\- Я тоже ее проверила. Ментирия ничего не найдет.

\- Этого я и боюсь, - негромко ответил лорд, поворачиваясь к собеседнице. – Я уже написал Катроду. Этот конфликт начинает выходить за рамки Правил, пусть он разберется.

Нул-Ниэль задумчиво кивнула, но ничего не ответила.

***

Миталира проснулась поздно, и почти сразу к ней вернулось дурное настроение. В другое время целительница с удовольствием бы повалялась на мягких простынях, изучила бы резной балдахин и оценила бы невесомые почти прозрачные драпировки. В другое время Сауранс пришла бы в восторг от мозаики пола и гобеленов на стенах, мебели, не слишком богато украшенной, но очень изысканной и дорогой. С другой стороны, в другое время Лира бы вряд ли сюда попала, так что оценить убранство комнаты все равно не смогла бы.

Лунь сидела на балконе, откуда открывался живописный вид на сады, и задумчиво глядела вдаль. Услышав, что Лира проснулась, эльфийка поздоровалась, даже не повернув головы в сторону подруги. Угрюмо хмыкнув что-то в ответ, Сауранс отправилась в ванную комнату, чтобы умыться, и настроение стало еще хуже, если такое вообще было возможно. Глядя на себя, Миталира пришла в ужас: все лицо опухло, глаза были красные, как будто она плакала всю ночь – а может, так и было: Лира спала очень плохо, и снилось ей что-то недоброе, а на волосы даже смотреть было страшно. Накануне Лира не то что не расчесала их, но даже не расплела после праздника, и теперь ей предстояла непростая работа. Отругав себя за безответственность, Миталира взялась за гребень. Сидя перед зеркалом, она представляла, как была бы разгневана наставница Катарина, и в какой-то момент с горечью поняла, что даже наставница Катарина не сделала бы этот день хуже.

К остальным гостям Сауранс отказалась выходить, воспользовавшись тем, что все относятся к ней с осторожностью, и они с Лунь позавтракали в комнатах Оберона. Лемана не было – слуга сказал, что рыцарь уже поел и теперь помогает с уборкой Большого зала. Миталиру это сильно разозлило. Каков негодяй, он лучше будет разбирать камни с эльфами, чем позавтракает в ее обществе! И это при том, что он должен защищать и оберегать целительницу! Эти мысли, видимо, отразились на лице девушки и в том, как остервенело она резала пирог, потому что в какой-то момент Нул-Ниэль удивленно посмотрела на Лиру и спросила, все ли в порядке. Полный ненависти взгляд Сауранс говорил об обратном, но девушка кивнула, на что Лунь пожала плечами, дав Лире новый повод для обид. Да и как не обижаться на такое безразличие! Миталира росла и училась порядочной девушкой, совершенно неприспособленной для таких испытаний, и теперь она поражалась бесчувственности своих спутников. В расстроенных чувствах будущая целительница сразу после завтрака снова отправилась спать, в надежде спрятаться от всего мира и хоть немного восстановить силы. Проспала она почти до обеда, на этот раз крепко и без сновидений, поэтому, проснувшись, девушка почувствовала себя куда лучше и даже почти не злилась на своих несносных спутников. Тем более что на обед пришел даже Леман. Еду им снова подали в покоях – Миталире не хотелось выходить к великосветским гостям, - и Оберона снова не было. Придворный довольно долго и красноречиво извинялся за то, что, по многим причинам, их не могут должным образом обслужить. Вот если бы леди Синяя Звезда и ее друзья спустились к остальным гостям…

\- Леди Синяя Звезда и ее друзья желают обедать здесь, - отрезала Лунь, и раздосадованный придворный удалился.

Судя по его виду, он искренне переживал, что нет возможности уважить Нул-Ниэль по всем правилам. Миталира уже не в первый раз отмечала, что слуги относятся к Нул-Ниэль с особенным уважением и вниманием. Поразмышляв об этом, девушка пришла к выводу, что дело в сорвавшейся свадьбе и истории Оберона.

\- Я был в порту, - заговорил Леман. - Видел корабль, на котором мы отправимся дальше. Называется "Синяя звезда" и отплывает завтра утром. Так что придется встать пораньше, - рыцарь бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Миталиры, но мысли девушки уже направились в другое русло.

\- Должно быть, этот корабль назвали в твою честь, Лунь, - с улыбкой сказала целительница. - Это так романтично!

Лицо Кабрина приняло такое выражение, будто Миталира тронулась умом, а эльфийка недоуменно приподняла бровь.

\- Неужели тебя это не трогает? - Сауранс невинно захлопала глазами.

\- А должно? - Лунь не сводила с собеседницы недоверчивого взгляда.

\- Какая ты бесчувственная! - разочарованно воскликнула Лира.

Она с детства любила истории про принцев и их избранниц, и, когда сама оказалась в такой истории, принялась фантазировать. В ее голове выстраивалась история безответной любви благородного лорда к своевольной волшебнице. Рыцарь и волшебница довольно скоро перешли на другую тему, оставив Сауранс во власти собственного воображения. Теперь, когда настроение Миталиры немного улучшилось, она воображала, как накануне, во время нападения, Оберон проявил себя как истинный рыцарь, может даже спас Лунь жизнь, и ее сердце теперь растает. Но Нул-Ниэль все время мешала претворению фантазий Лиры в жизнь, чем очень злила целительницу чуть ли не сильнее, чем утром.

После обеда с целительницей остался Леман - у Лунь оказались какие-то дела, а Миталире еще не хотелось оставаться одной. Рыцарь предложил прогуляться по городу перед отъездом и заглянуть в гавань. И, хотя у Лиры не было никакого желания покидать дворец, она согласилась – ей было немножечко стыдно за дурное настроение, пусть даже Кабрин этого не видел – правда, в порт идти наотрез отказалась.

Было очевидным, что Леман не очень хорошо знает Эймлар – пару раз они даже заблудились. И все-таки Миталира осталась довольна вылазкой в город: ее тревоги и страхи вчерашнего дня незаметно исчезли и к концу их прогулки вполне воспряла духом. Большую часть времени рыцарь молчал, и Лира полагала, что это тоже сыграло свою роль в восстановлении ее хорошего настроения. Так или иначе, к ужину от ее печалей не осталось и следа.

Последний вечер в Эймларе прошел спокойно и тихо. Почти все великосветские гости разъехались, а тех, кто остался, Оберон смог предоставить самим себе, чтобы поужинать с Нул-Ниэль и ее спутниками. Миталира была этому очень рада – ей нравился князь, к тому же ей ужасно хотелось увидеть, как Лунь будет с ним держаться. Почти весь ужин Лира не сводила с волшебницы глаз, чем вызвала с ее стороны вопросы, и с улыбкой отнекивалась. Несмотря на то, что не было ни единой причины полагать, будто хотя бы часть ее глупых романтических фантазий может сбыться, Сауранс, погруженная в свои приятные фантазии, уснула спокойной.

***

Нул-Ниэль разбудила спутников еще до рассвета. Сама она не ложилась, рассчитывая выспаться во время плавания. В путешествии по реке все равно мало интересного, пока не с кем веселиться, так что волшебница предпочла побродить по садам и лесам Эймлара вместо отдыха. Несмотря на всю красоту этих мест, ей чего-то в них не хватало, и все же порой в своих путешествиях она вспоминала этот прекрасный город.

Оберон проводил путников до гавани. На этот раз он был один, не считая слуг, которые помогали грузить вещи. Миталира горячо поблагодарила эльфийского лорда за гостеприимство, Леман был менее красноречив, но не менее благодарен. Попрощавшись, они поднялись на борт, а Лунь чуточку задержалась, чтобы задать волнующий ее вопрос.

\- Я все никак не могу понять, почему ты изобразил историю нашего разрыва в таком свете? – подозрительно глядя на князя, спросила Нул-Ниэль.

\- Как ты думаешь, каким образом я получил твою записку? – загадочно улыбнулся лорд.

\- Удиви меня, - волшебница чуть наклонилась вперед и сощурилась.

\- Я шел к тебе в комнату, чтобы разорвать помолвку, но ты меня опередила, - с обычной спокойной улыбкой ответил Эйлефар.

Возмущению Лунь не было предела:

\- И ты пытался воззвать к моей совести за то, что сам собирался сделать? Как подло! – возмутилась она.

\- Твое негодование было бы справедливо, будь у тебя совесть, миледи, - парировал князь.

Нул-Ниэль весело засмеялась. Она с детства привыкла, что может положиться на Оберона: он всегда вытаскивал ее из передряг и прикрывал шалости. Волшебница была рада, что за столько лет ничего не изменилось. Поднимаясь на борт «Синей звезды», эльфийка размышляла, что, быть может, она только сейчас вернулась в Эймлар лишь из страха, что потеряла дружбу Эйлефара. Последний раз взглянув на пристань, волшебница помахала князю рукой и отправилась спать.

***

\- Как она может спать столько времени? – шумно возмущалась Лира за обедом. – А меня в чем-то упрекала.

\- Угу, - устало согласился Леман, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своем куске жареной рыбы.

Миталира уже полчаса негодовала, что Нул-Ниэль до сих пор спит, и у рыцаря сложилось впечатление, что от безделья Сауранс некуда девать энергию. Обращать ее дурное настроение против себя Кабрину тоже не хотелось, так что он старался отвечать как можно реже и как можно неопределенней, и до сих пор ему это удавалось.

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь! - продолжала целительница, ожесточенно размахивая вилкой. – Ведет себя так, будто во всем всегда права, но на самом деле… - будущая целительница оживленно жестикулировала, и в какой-то момент ее вилка оказалась в опасной близости от носа Лемана, так что рыцарю пришлось схватить Лиру за руку.

\- Успокойся уже. В конце концов, чем тут еще заниматься? – спокойно спросил он.

Сауранс уставилась на Кабрина так, словно еще не решила, сказал ли Леман что-то странное или обидное.

\- Но тут ведь столько всего интересного! – с жаром воскликнула она.

\- Для тебя, - отрезал рыцарь, отпуская руку девушки и возвращаясь к недоеденной рыбе. – А Лунь, уверен, много раз путешествовала на кораблях, для нее здесь осталось мало увлекательного.

\- А ты часто плавал?

Кабрин молча кивнул. Иногда ему казалось, что у его спутницы есть всего два настроения: либо она пребывала в гневе из-за всякой ерунды, либо приставала с бесконечными вопросами об еще большей ерунде. И рыцарь не знал, что его больше утомляет. К счастью для него, появилась Лунь, и Миталира переключилась на нее. Правда, злилась девушка не долго.

\- У тебя новая брошь? – с горящими глазами спросила Лира.

И правда, под горлом у волшебницы красовалась крупная брошь из синего камня в виде семиконечной звезды.

\- Вроде того, - уклончиво ответила эльфийка, которая еще не до конца проснулась.

\- Тебе подарил Оберон?

\- Вроде того.

\- Ты что, ее украла? – возмутилась Миталира.

\- Уверена, что он был не против, - отмахнулась Нул-Ниэль, жадно принимаясь за остатки рыбы. – У него столько всяких сокровищ, он даже не заметит.

\- Ты неподражаема, - усмехнулся Леман. – Думаешь, он мало от тебя натерпелся.

Лунь скривилась и ничего не ответила. Тут в каюту заглянул Аллен, один из матросов. Корабль принадлежал Оберону, но почти все матросы были людьми.

\- Сегодня ночь середины лета, вечером будем праздновать. Вы присоединитесь?

При упоминании праздника глаза Лунь загорелись.

\- А будут игры на выпивание?

\- С тобой играть не будем, эльфийка, даже не надейся, - засмеялся Аллен. – Попробуй уговорить капитана, но он обычно в таком не участвует.

Нул-Ниэль обиженно поморщилась, но приглашение приняла. Леман просто с улыбкой пожал плечами. Он уже давно не участвовал в обычных торжествах людей и даже почти забыл, как важна середина лета для большинства из них.

\- Ночь середины лета, - горестно вздохнула Миталира. – Я всегда проводила ее с родителями. Надеюсь, они получили мое письмо.

\- Уверена, что это так, - ободряюще сказала Лунь. – Голуби у Оберона отменные.

При этом она так жадно уплетала рыбу, что Кабрину стало не по себе, и он решил, что самое время покинуть своих спутниц. Благо, рыцарь тоже уехал из Эймлара не без подарков, хоть и полученных куда более честным путем. Оберон позволил Леману взять некоторые книги для Ордена, так что рыцарю было чем занять себя. Он сел на скамью устроенную на носу корабля и погрузился в истории о жизни воинов, которым приходилось сражаться с драконами и уничтожать полчища демонов, путешествовать в бурях далекого севера и под палящим солнцем южных пустынь, бороться с чарами злых колдунов и преодолевать себя. Словом, их жизнь была куда проще, потому что ни в одной истории им не приходилось встречать вспыльчивых эльфиек и капризных целительниц.

***

Катрод Белый закутался в любимое одеяло и собрался отойти ко сну. Незадолго до этого он выпил чашечку травяной настойки, которая располагала к размышлениям. По обыкновению, почтенный рыцарь стал размышлять о том, какие комнаты стоит добавить в Ордене. Он как раз решил, что просто необходима дверь "для тех, кто ненавидит морковь", когда от приятных мыслей его отвлек резкий и громкий стук в окно. Заинтригованный Кат-Риод Вель Выйт выполз из теплой постели, чтобы выяснить причину стука. Распахнув окно, основатель Ордена Белого Ежа напряженно высматривал неизвестно кого и досадовал на незваного гостя, за то что из-за него Белый рыцарь потерял нить размышлений. За окном раскинулся безмятежный город. На улицах мирно горели фонари, где-то лаяла собака, а вдали виднелся ярко освещенный королевский дворец. Внимательно посмотрев по сторонам, Катрод не обнаружил никого и ничего, что могло его потревожить. Стояла непривычная тишина - не было даже ветра и случайных прохожих. Рыцарь довольно улыбнулся - что-то странное начиналось, он это чувствовал. Может быть, начиналось вторжение демонов, нарушивших Договор, а может на город, наконец, напали драконы или в окно врезался Волшебный голубь, чья судьба начать Конец Мира! В любом случае, это будет что-то крайне важное и требующее обязательного вмешательства Ордена. Понимая, что все значительные происшествия происходят, когда на них не смотришь, Кат-Риод Вель Выйт с улыбкой отошел от окна и решил поставить на огонь чайник. Когда ждешь событий вселенского масштаба, лучше делать это за чашечкой душистого чая. Для такого особенного вечера рыцарь выбрал особенный напиток, с острова Цифет. Пряный аромат заморских фруктов как нельзя лучше настраивал на спасение мира. Выждав положенный срок, пока листья заварятся, рыцарь устроился в большом кресле неопределенной формы с внушительного размера чашкой, наполненной бодрящим напитком.

Время шло, но ничего не происходило, Кат-Риод Вель Выйт допил чай и налил вторую чашку. Если что-то и назревает, то по всем Правилам оно должно произойти именно сейчас. А в том, что вот-вот случится Страшное, рыцарь не сомневался. Чутье и многолетний опыт не могли его подвести и не подвели.

\- Жаль, что придется прервать ваше чаепитие, - произнес стальной голос откуда-то сзади, и через миг Катрод погрузился во тьму.

***

Корабль встал на якорь у южного берега Тэрмалэйн. Леман тщетно пытался уснуть, но шумное веселье команды во главе с Нул-Ниэль не позволяли ему этого сделать. Усталый и раздраженный рыцарь вышел на палубу, куда доносились лишь приглушенные крики и смех. Горечно вздохнув, Кабрин подумал, что проще ему будет переночевать под открытым небом. Он облокотился на парапет и вгляделся вдаль. В темноте невозможно было разглядеть северный берег реки, но Леман догадывался, что там заканчивается Гарольский лес, а вместе с ним и влияние "Черной луны". Эта мысль немного успокаивала, хоть и не слишком. Кабрин уставился на блики на водной глади, настроение у него было сонное и неторопливое. Скрипнула дверь, и, обернувшись, рыцарь увидел, что на палубу вышла Миталира. Выглядела она напряженной и сердитой, но когда заметила Лемана, лицо ее немного просветлело.

\- Не спится? - спросил Кабрин.

\- Заснешь тут, ты же слышал Лунь! - буркнула целительница. - Нам еще два дня плыть, завтра высплюсь.

\- Ты стала беспечной, - улыбнулся рыцарь. – И куда менее добропорядочной.

Миталира бросила на него злобный, но вполне пристойный взгляд, чем заставила рыцаря усмехнуться. Какое-то время оба смотрели на водную гладь, не произнося ни слова.

\- Как ты стал рыцарем? – негромко спросила Лира.

\- Это долгая история, - устало ответил Кабрин, не глядя на спутницу.

Он не собирался рассказывать ей о своем прошлом, ни к чему это. Но атмосфера располагала, и надо было о чем-то говорить, поэтому, сам от себя не ожидая, Леман ответил:

\- Это была случайность, почти как с тобой. Когда я был ребенком, отец повез нас с Ланером в Катарос. Мать осталась дома – Алерт тогда был совсем крошкой. Мы не привыкли к большим городам, и на ярмарке я потерялся, - Леман говорил тихо и ровно, все это было так давно, что теперь казалось сном. - Какая-то женщина решила, что будет правильно отвести меня в Орден. Видимо, она неправильно им что-то сказала, а может, там все было еще более запутанно, чем сейчас, но меня приняли за сироту и отправили учиться. Когда я пытался объяснить, что я не сирота и не бездомный, Катрод начинал причитать, что от горестей я лишился рассудка. Сначала было тяжело, я все ждал, когда родители меня заберут, но этого не происходило. Я увиделся с ними только через несколько лет, оказалось, что они тоже обращались в Орден, но, так как меня приняли за сироту, никто им меня не отдал.

\- Так у тебя поэтому с ними такие отношения? – осторожно спросила Сауранс, когда он закончил.

\- Вообще-то нет. Отец хотел забрать меня из рыцарей, чтобы я работал с ним и Ланером. Но я был слишком обижен на него, к тому же, почти все знал для того, чтобы работать в Ордене. А последней каплей стало то, что мою комнату отдали Алерту. После этого я твердо решил, что у меня больше нет дома.

\- Как драматично, - дрожащим голосом сказала Лира.

Казалось, она сейчас заплачет.

\- Не стоило тебе рассказывать.

\- Нет, я рада, что ты поделился со мной, - в глазах целительницы уже почти стояли слезы. – Прости, что так ужасно себя вела, ведь я не знала, сколько тебе довелось пережить!

\- То есть до этого ты считала, что сражения с чудищами, спасение принцесс, битвы с магами и все прочее – это легкая прогулка? – уточнил рыцарь. – Очень мило с твоей стороны.

\- Но это ведь совсем другое! – всхлипывая, ответила целительница.

Кабрин тяжело вздохнул. Понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы угроза истерики окончательно миновала. Правда, после этого в глазах у нее загорелся такой странный огонек, что Леман решил, лучше бы были слезы.

\- Давай теперь я открою тебе тайну! – сказала девушка.

Она выглядела как ребенок, который только что придумал что-нибудь удивительное и, похоже, искренне хотела подбодрить Кабрина, так что он не решился сказать ей, как мало его интересуют ее тайны. Лира убежала в каюту, а спустя минуту вернулась со своим шелковым мешочком.

\- Я покажу тебе свои сокровища! Садись, - девушка аккуратно села на деревянные доски и стала развязывать тесемки сумочки.

«Она точно ненормальная», - Леман обреченно вздохнул и сел рядом. Миталира, тем временем, принялась доставать свои ценности.

\- Этот резной гребень мне подарили родители. Я всегда ношу его с собой. Вот эта золотая шпилька из Чистых вод, - Лира достала тонкую короткую шпильку и положила рядом с гребнем. – Она такая маленькая, и их там было множество. Я подумала, что никто не заметит, если я возьму одну. Тем более, они меня использовали, – далее следовало простое серебряное колечко с маленьким синим камушком. – А это кольцо Оберон разрешил взять на память об Эймларе.

\- Ты украла заколку? – удивлению Лемана не было предела.

Пожалуй, главным сокровищем был неожиданный поступок Лиры. Целительница густо покраснела и принялась оправдываться:

\- Ты же помнишь, как они со мной обошлись! И я не собираюсь ее продавать, просто взяла на память.

\- Ты. Вся такая благонравная и приличная. Украла. Золотую шпильку! – рыцарь с удовольствием наблюдал за смятением на лице собеседницы и ее попытками оправдаться.

Еще в Чистых водах, когда он дивился богатому платью Лиры, жрецы поведали ему, что настоящего золота в наряде не осталось, это зачарованное дерево, но Миталире об этом пока знать не стоило. По крайней мере, пока Леман не насладится сложившейся ситуацией. Вдоволь насмеявшись, рыцарь, наконец, спросил:

\- Зачем ты это сделала?

\- Если подумать, это путешествие – самое удивительное, что когда-либо со мной случалось, - тихо ответила Лира. – Мне нравится моя жизнь, спокойная и предсказуемая, безо всей этой… чепухи. Но много лет спустя, когда я стану придворной целительницей, и буду вспоминать об этом приключении, я хочу точно знать, что все это мне не приснилась. И тогда я буду доставать эти доказательства и смотреть на них, как на собственную тайну из прошлого.

\- Ты сама-то себя слышишь? И почему тебе нужно воспринимать все происходящее словно какой-то волшебный роман? – слова девушки почему-то очень разозлили Лемана. Он вдруг понял, что впервые с начала путешествия действительно крепко зол на спутницу. – И ты еще мне что-то про драму говорила! Тайна прошлого, ай-ай-ай! Ты думаешь, как только вернешься домой, все закончится, и ты просто вернешься к привычной жизни? Что я, Лунь, Ментирия и «Черная луна» - все мы просто растаем, словно дым?

Миталира выглядела совершенно потрясенной и смотрела на рыцаря широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Неужели мы настолько тебе опротивели, что ты не желаешь нас видеть до конца жизни? – спросил Леман уже гораздо спокойней.

\- Я… я не это имела в виду, - неровно ответила целительница. – Просто… вы живете совсем другой жизнью. Я не представляю, как вообще поддерживать такие знакомства. Не пойду же я в таверну, чтобы пообщаться в Лунь… А ты… ты вообще странствующий рыцарь!

Последние слова она почти выкрикнула с таким лицом и интонацией, что это почему-то задело рыцаря, хотя до сих пор он был уверен, что научился не реагировать на пренебрежительное отношение. Во всяком случае, ему удалось сделать безразличное выражение лица и пожать плечами.

\- Кажется, гулянка закончилась. Я пойду спать, - равнодушно сказал он и оставил Миталиру на палубе.

***

Катрод очнулся в большой комнате, выдолбленной в скале и слабо освещенной тусклым светом одного кристалла. Рыцарь ничуть не удивился, когда обнаружил, что накрепко привязан к стулу. Что ж, зато чутье не подвело его – нечто действительно случилось. Это было даже забавно: Кат-Риода Вель Выйта никогда прежде не похищали. Правда, потом рыцарь вспомнил, что заваривал чай с Цифета. Когда Катрод подумал, что оставалось там еще немало, и злодеи наверняка выпили весь прекрасный напиток, ситуация стала казаться куда серьезней. Коварные нечестивцы могли творить все, что угодно с самим Белым Ежом, но никто не смел пить чай из его личных запасов!

\- Вижу, вы очнулись, - констатировал холодный голос откуда-то из тьмы, за пределами света кристалла.

\- Уверен, вы даже посуду за собой не помыли, - воскликнул Катрод в ответ.

Это было совсем невежливо с его стороны, но рыцарь не смог сдержаться, уж больно нравились ему нарядные красные чашки, так что Белому Ежу причиняла боль мысль о том, что когда он снова их увидит, он обнаружит мерзкие темные круги от чая.

\- Уверяю, ваш чай мы не пили, - в круг света ступила Ментирия Хидларо. – И, надеюсь, до этого не дойдет.

За спиной девушки показался Романро.

\- Тогда прошу прощения за мою грубость, - Катроду сразу стало легче. – Можно поговорить и о другом. Зачем я здесь?

\- Я хочу спросить вас о девушке. Миталире Сауранс, - невозмутимо сказала Ментирия.

Кат-Риод Вель Выйт напряженно нахмурился. Судя по тому, как взглянул на хозяйку Романро, они решили, будто Миталира очень важна для Катрода. На самом же деле рыцарь хмурился, потому что совершенно не понимал о ком идет речь. Дальнейшие слова Ментирии лишь усугубили ситуацию:

\- Вы пытались ее спрятать от нас. Придется рассказать почему.

\- Я ничего вам не скажу, даже не надейтесь! – воскликнул Катрод, гордо вскинув голову.

\- Я предвидела такой поворот событий, - зеленые глаза волшебницы вспыхнули. – Романро.

Воин ненадолго скрылся из поля зрения рыцаря, но через минуту вернулся с подносом. Сердце у Катрода упало, когда он увидел, что несет Романро. Ментирия по-змеиному улыбнулась и взяла один из ярких предмет в руки.

\- Отличная работа, - отметила она, пристально изучая красную чашку, хорошо знакомую Катроду. Потом волшебница быстро перехватила чашечку так, что теперь держала ручку лишь двумя пальцами – при этом Кат-Риод Вель Выйт вздрогнул - и принялась легонько раскачивать чашку. – Будет жаль, если она разобьется.

\- Вы не посмеете, - рыцарь силился освободиться от пут, но связали его крепко, и веревками, и волшебством.

\- Полагаю, разговор все же состоится, - удовлетворенно сказала Ментирия, все также хищно улыбаясь.

***

Лира проснулась от того, что на нее опустилось что-то тяжелое. Открыв глаза, девушка обнаружила, что прямо на ней сидит Лунь, грозно сверкающая глазами.

\- Слезь с меня, пожалуйста, - едва выдохнула Миталира.

\- Леман тут сказал, что ты больше знать нас не желаешь, - возмущенно начала волшебница. – Мы, значит, спасаем тебе жизнь, помогаем в пути, разве что пылинки с тебя не сдуваем! – разошлась эльфийка. – А ты так говоришь! Да как по сердцу ножом!

\- Мне дышать тяжело, - прохрипела Сауранс.

\- Мне тоже после твоих слов! – Нул-Ниэль уперла руки в бока. – Что скажешь в свое оправдание?

\- Не знаю, что Леман тебе наговорил, но это не дает тебе право так со мной обращаться, - Лира попыталась возмутиться, но вышло у нее не очень убедительно.

Пришлось еще некоторое время препираться с эльфийкой, чтобы та, наконец, встала. Кое-как Миталире удалось выяснить, за что она подверглась столь бесчеловечному обращению, после чего целительница отправилась за рыцарем, мечтая свершить возмездие. Долго искать ей не пришлось – негодяй сидел на палубе и завтракал пирогом, наслаждаясь пейзажем.

\- Как ты мог сказать Лунь, что я не желаю вас больше знать? – закричала на него Лира.

\- Ты злишься на то, что я якобы неверно изложил твои слова или на то, что передал их Лунь? – Леман был невозмутим.

Внутри у Миталиры все кипело от гнева. Как этот злодей может оставаться таким спокойным, после того, что сделал. 

\- И то, и другое.

\- Я просто не хотел, что она питала иллюзий. Ты разбила бы ей сердце, я не мог этого допустить.

\- Но она же меня изведет до конца поездки. И, возможно… - у Лиры все похолодело внутри. – Возможно, даже бросит в Этардосе.

\- Кстати, отличная идея. Может, и мне так сделать?

\- Да как ты можешь такое говорить? – Миталира очень испугалась, но всячески старалась это скрыть.

\- А что, ты это заслужила, - все так же спокойно ответил рыцарь, отправляя в рот последний кусок пирога. – С самого начала от тебя больше неприятностей, чем пользы.

Прежде чем Саурас что-то ответила, Леман встал, он чуть наклонился и, глядя девушке прямо в глаза, сказал:

\- В этом твоя проблема, ты все время ищешь, на что обидеться, но тебя совсем не беспокоит, когда ты сама обижаешь других. Одно дело я, это моя работа, но Лунь тебе ничего не должна, поэтому тебе следует быть благодарной или хотя бы вежливой.

После этого Кабрин ушел, и растерянная Миталира устало опустилась на скамью. Конечно, в чем-то рыцарь был прав, а именно во всем. Целительница с трудом подавила в себе раздражение от того, что Леман всегда оказывается прав – а ее это ужасно злило, - и задумалась о том, что он сказал. Она скучала по своей обычной жизни, где она всегда знала, что и как говорить. Там она никогда не ошибалась. Вообще-то, первой ее ошибкой за все время жизни в столице был не та дверь в Ордене, и вот к чему это привело. Теперь, размышляя над своим поведением, мерзкий голос совести справедливо заметил, что ей действительно следует быть добрее и внимательней к друзьям. И Миталире пришлось с ним согласиться.

Почти весь день она старалась избегать своих спутников, что не так-то просто, когда находишься на небольшом корабле. Ей было стыдно, а извиняться не хотелось. По правде, ей очень редко приходилось извиняться по-настоящему. Обычно достаточно было речи по Правилам, на которую ей отвечали, что все в порядке, но больше такого не стоит повторять. При этом вовсе не следовало, что Лира действительно чувствовала свою вину, или что ее действительно прощали, просто так было правильно. Но чем дольше Миталира скрывалась, тем страшнее ей было. И, когда она, наконец, столкнулась с Лунь и смогла, запинаясь, извиниться перед ней, то испытала некоторое облегчение, хотя эльфийка не сказала, что прощает целительницу, лишь о том, что подумает над этим. Лемана же Сауранс увидела только по дороге на ужин.

\- Извини, - коротко сказала она.

Миталира смотрела на него, слегка нахмурившись и плотно сжав губы, но по ее глазам было видно, что она искренне сожалеет, просто ей сложно в этом признаться. По крайней мере, Лира надеялась, что это было видно. Судя по тому, что Леман глубоко вздохнул и коротко кивнул, большего не требовалось, и Миталире полегчало.

\- Завтра утром уже будем в Этардосе, а там уже недалеко, - только и сказал рыцарь.

Лира слабо кивнула, но так и не поняла, пытался он успокоить ее или себя.

****Глава 7, которая полна коварства Лукреции.** **

«Синяя звезда» благополучно пристала в гавани Этадроса, и путники снова очутились на твердой земле. Вставать пришлось очень рано, и Лира совершенно не выспалась, впрочем, надеялась, что ей удастся взбодриться. В отличие от прочих мест, где побывала Миталира во время путешествия, Этардос был ей знаком - в детстве она часто гостила тут у тетки, пока та не вышла замуж и не перебралась в Катарос. Теперь Лира была рада увидеть знакомые места, которые напоминали ей о привычной спокойной жизни и давали ощущение безопасности, которого ей очень не хватало.

Несмотря на ранее утро, в этой части порта кипела жизнь. Всюду суетились, перекрикиваясь, матросы, туда-сюда сновали грязные мальчишки с небольшими тележками, доверху набитыми разнообразными тюками, пахло морем и рыбой. Сойдя на берег, Миталира совсем растерялась, испугавшись бурной жизни, протекающей по неизвестной ей законам. Она боялась, что как только вольется в толпу, ее тут же завертит и унесет, словно сильным потоком. Леман взял испуганную девушку за руку и повел через порт, Нул-Ниэль последовала за ними. На какое-то время Миталира сосредоточилась только на том, чтобы не столкнуться с кем-нибудь или не поскользнуться. Будущая целительница смогла прийти в себя, только когда оказалась на центральной площади.

За семь или восемь лет город практически не изменился, разве что после Эймлара и Катроса казался маленьким и более грязным, а центральная площадь выглядела крохотной. Лира сидела на скамейке и рассматривала дома вокруг, которые стояли аккуратными ровными рядами, и с грустью поняла, что рада куда меньше, чем сама хотела бы. Все было как-то иначе, и целительница пыталась понять, изменился ли город или она сама. 

\- Пирожок будешь? - Лунь дружелюбно протянула Миталире один. - С вишней.

\- Спасибо.

Завтракали они на корабле второпях, еще до рассвета, так что теперь от холодной рыбы и хлеба не осталось и воспоминания, а до обеда было ещё далеко, о чем свидетельствовали часы городской ратуши.

\- Как думаешь, скоро Леман вернется? – безрадостно спросила будущая целительница, осторожно поглощая большой пирожок, который внутри оказался горячим.

\- Сомневаюсь, что он управится до обеда, - пожала плечами Нул-Ниэль. - Ты ему непростую задачу задала.

Миталира съежилась, потому что снова почувствовала себя виноватой. Когда накануне зашла речь о том, как добираться до Катароса, Кабрин заметил, что в это время года может быть сложно найти лошадей. На это Лира ответила, что не умеет ездить верхом, поэтому ей необходим экипаж. Она тут же добавила, что не просит карету или коляску, подойдет даже любая телега, но это, казалось, только ухудшило ситуацию. Рыцарь нахмурился, а Нул-Ниэль закатила глаза и пустилась в объяснения, почему телегу будет найти даже сложнее, чем карету. В любом случае оставался еще вопрос поклажи, так что едва путники прибыли в Этардос, Леман оставил спутниц на центральной площади со всеми вещами, а сам отправился на поиски лошадей, а если повезет – коляски.

\- Скорее всего, придется топать пешком, - преспокойно заметила Лунь, доедая пирожок. - Просто будь к этому готова.

Миталира глубоко вздохнула. Каждый раз ей казалось, что она готова уже ко всему, но каждый раз судьба преподносила новые сюрпризы, и это ужасно утомляло.

Несмотря на мрачные предсказания Лунь, рыцарь успел к условленному времени обеда, но новости принес неутешительные.

\- О повозке можешь даже не мечтать, - сразу ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Лиры. - Вчера вечером в гавань вошел полуразбитый корабль из Цифета, который направлялся в Катарос. Поэтому в порту сегодня было столько народу с раннего утра. Я так и не понял, что с ним случилось, но товары с него распродаются за сущие копейки и каждый, кто может себе это позволить, скупает их, чтобы отвезти и перепродать в столице. Вряд ли нам удастся найти хотя бы одну лошадь для поклажи. 

Вот и препятствия, подумала Сауранс, отметив про себя с гордостью, как спокойно она может выдержать этот удар судьбы. Что ж, до Катароса не так далеко, в любом случае она уже через несколько дней пути будет дома. Увы, будущая целительница сильно заблуждалась, полагая, что это была самая неприятная неожиданность дня. Путники как раз собирали вещи, чтобы направиться в ближайшую таверну, когда Лиру вновь настиг злой рок.

\- Миталира? Вот это да! - раздался мягкий голос, и сердце у Сауранс остановилось.

Она с трудом заставила себя повернуться и натянуто улыбнуться.

\- Лукреция, рада тебя видеть.

Лира густо покраснела. Ее давняя соперница в учебе и в личной жизни выглядела как нельзя лучше. Длинные черные волосы были аккуратно заколоты, ровная кожа ничуть не изменила своего идеального оттенка, круглые зеленые глаза были чуть расширены от удивления, но не слишком (что было бы неприлично). Что уж говорить о длинном темно-зеленом платье, которое идеально сидело на миниатюрной фигурке девушки. Миталире стало стыдно за свой неровный загар, растрепанные волосы и потертую одежду, одолженную у Лилейн, но больше всего за свой усталый вид.

\- Это что еще за краля? - недоуменно приподняв бровь, осведомилась Нул-Ниэль.

\- Позвольте представить вам Лукрецию Мерас, - по Правилам начала Миталира. - Я имею честь учиться вместе с ней. Лукреция, хочу представить тебе моих спутников - леди Синяя звезда Нул-Ниэль Лунь Лэрис и мастер Леман Кабрин, рыцарь Ордена Белого Ежа.

\- Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами, - Лукреция слегка поклонилась.

\- Ааа, еще одна "порядочная" - пренебрежительно поморщилась леди Синяя звезда.

\- Рад встрече, - коротко бросил Леман.

\- Могу я спросить, что привело вас сюда? - спросила юная Мерас.

\- О, конечно. Мы сопровождаем леди Миталиру, которая гостила у князя Оберона Эйлефара, обратно в столицу, - театрально ответила Лунь, уперев руки в бока и смеясь глазами, так что практически невозможно было понять, шутит она или говорит серьезно.

Лира с трудом сдержалась от смеха: очевидно, Лукреция была несколько обескуражена то словами эльфийки, то ли ее манерами. Но, когда Сауранс посмотрела на Лемана, она с легким раздражением отметила, что рыцарь серьезен и внимательно изучает Лукрецию.

\- Пешком? - поразилась та.

\- Как видите, - спокойно ответил Кабрин.

\- У моих родителей усадьба неподалеку. Не окажете ли нам честь, отобедав в нашем доме? - Лукреция бросила быстрый взгляд на Лемана и тут же посмотрела на Лиру. – Я с большим удовольствием услышала бы вашу историю.

Сауранс уже открыла рот, чтобы отказаться, задержавшись лишь на секунду, выстраивая в голове слова в соответствии со всеми правилами вежливости, но этой секунды хватило, чтобы Кабрин поспешно принял приглашение, выразив при этом надежду, что они не доставят неудобств. Нул-Ниэль, казалось, тоже была не против, и Миталире пришлось смириться. Всю дорогу к поместью она пыталась поймать Лемана, чтобы высказать ему свое неодобрение, но рыцарь либо был занят беседой с Лукрецией, либо она была где-то поблизости. Глядя, как Мерас улыбается и хлопает ресницами, Сауранс ужасно злилась. Она-то знала, что Лукреция совсем не такая милая и невинная, и ее притворство ужасно раздражало. Да и что за манера со всеми любезничать! Леман, увы, не замечал подлости своей собеседницы, разговаривал с ней он без особой радости, но, очевидно, без отвращения. И с чего это он стал таким вежливым, хотелось бы Лире знать. Насколько она помнила их встречу, рыцарь не горел желанием общаться с порядочными девушками. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Миталира посчитала его не менее двуличным, чем ненавистную Лукрецию, и злиться на них обоих. Единственной, кто не вызвал праведного гнева, оставалась Лунь. Когда юная Мерас поняла, что эльфику совсем не трогает обходительное обращение, она оставила всякие попытки завязать разговор с волшебницей и полностью переключилась на Лемана. Рыцарь, судя по всему, не возражал, и когда компания вышла из города, Миталира поняла, что Кабрин с Лукрецией оказались сильно впереди. Когда же он стала их нагонять, услышала обрывок фразы:

\- … Лэнс. Миталира от него без ума, - с улыбкой закончила Мерас.

От этих слов Сауранс вспыхнула. Да что эта Лукреция о себе возомнила, она совсем не имеет право затрагивать такие темы в разговоре с малознакомым человеком!

\- Да, это я знаю, - серьезно ответил Кабрин, пристально глядя на собеседницу.

\- Лукреция, ты уверена, что мы вас не стесним? – с нарастающим раздражением спросила Лира.

\- О нет, - мягко ответила ее соперница. – Уверена, мои родители будут рады познакомиться с тобой и, разумеется, принять таких дорогих гостей в нашем скромном поместье.

Ну конечно, когда еще к вам заглянут рыцарь и знатная эльфийка, подумала Миталира, но в слух ничего не сказала. Испытывая странную ненависть ко всему живому, Сауранс не заметила, как они подошли к самому дому, скрытому в тени деревьев. После Эймлара, жилище казалось более чем скромным, хотя вообще-то это был хороший дом. Лукреция провела гостей в небольшую уютную гостиную и оставила их, чтобы договориться об обеде.

\- И зачем ты нас сюда притащил! – накинулась на Лемана Миталира, едва хозяйка дома покинула комнату. – Ты же знаешь, я ее терпеть не могу!

\- А я предпочитаю соглашаться, когда мне предлагают бесплатный обед, - невозмутимо ответил рыцарь. – И вообще, я не понимаю, чем она тебе так не нравится. По-моему, очень милая девушка.

Это замечание настолько возмутило будущую целительницу, что она не стала продолжать разговор, резко села на диван и скрестила руки на груди. От досады ей хотелось плакать. Этот мерзкий Леман притащил ее в дом ненавистной Лукреции, когда она так выглядит! Будь Миталира в наряде из Чистых вод или в том платье, что была на балу в Эймларе – она и слова бы не сказала, да она первая бы отправилась отобедать с семьей Мерас. Теперь же она только опозорится, чего доброго, Лукреция станет потом сплетничать в Храме о том, что Лира занимается непотребными вещами.

\- Да успокойся ты, - устало сказала Лунь, развалившись на диване. 

Миталира, которая сидела прямо-прямо, плотно сжав губы, бросила недоверчивый взгляд на спутницу, и снова погрузилась в невеселые мысли.

***

Это было уже слишком. Леман мог вытерпеть капризы Миталиры. Он мог закрыть глаза на причуды Лунь. Но еще одна дама в его окружении явно была лишней. Умываясь к обеду, он думал о том, как пережить эту трапезу. Насколько рыцарь понял со слов Лукреции, ее родители оказались в числе тех, кто решил заработать на товарах из Цифета, и они все еще заняты в порту, поэтому за обедом их не будет, а еще Кабрин успел понять, что Мерас действительно милая приличная девушка. До одурения милая и до ужаса приличная, даже хуже Лиры. И это пугало. К тому моменту, как рыцаря отправили умываться, Сауранс неоднократно успела дать понять, насколько зла на него, хозяйка дома - утомить своим гостеприимством, а Нул-Ниэль не желала выручать рыцаря. Леман уже начал думать, что бесплатный обед того не стоит, каким бы королевским он ни был.

Кабрин глубоко вздохнул и попытался припомнить самые страшные ситуации, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться за время работы в Ордене. Вспомнить было что – к его услугам были воспоминания о сражении со слизневым чудищем южных болот, встреча с изгнанным демоном и даже крайне щекотливый момент, когда его связали тролли и подвесили вниз головой. Но все эти злоключения не шли ни в какое сравнение с обедом в компании трех странных дам. Рыцарь посмотрел в зеркало и приказал себе успокоиться, ему это даже удалось, правда, настроя хватило ненадолго.

Когда он зашел в столовую, ему захотелось тут же развернуться и уйти. А еще лучше бежать и как можно дальше. Нул-Ниэль сидела во главе стола и очень сосредоточенно поглощала еду, изредка вставляя едкие комментарии в беседу. Миталира и Лукреция сидели по обе стороны от Лунь, друг напротив друга, и с самыми милыми улыбками на лицах обменивались такими изысканными любезностями, что аж зубы сводило. За время путешествия рыцарь достаточно узнал Лиру, чтобы догадываться о ее настоящих чувствах, отчего ему стало не по себе. Увы, сбежать Леману не удалось – его заметили, и хозяйка с самой обаятельной улыбкой указала рыцарю на место за столом по левую руку от нее. И, едва Кабрин сел, стала предлагать разнообразные блюда, извиняясь за скромность стола. Рыцарь обреченно посмотрел на спутниц, но Лунь лишь передернула плечами, мол, сам виноват, а Миталира и вовсе проигнорировала отчаянный взгляд спутника. Очевидно, она все еще крепко на него злилась. Рыцарь представил, как она злорадно порадовалась бы, зная о его настроении.

\- Я отправила в порт слугу. Отец настаивает, чтобы вы остались на ночь, - сказала Лукреция, когда убедилась, что все ее гости приступили к обеду.

В глазах Миталиры Кабрин прочитал жесткий отказ, а так же все ужасы, которые его ожидают в случае неповиновения. Впрочем, у самого рыцаря не было никакого желания оставаться, и, видимо, Мерас это почувствовала, потому что поспешила добавить:

\- Завтра утром мы отправляем повозку с товарами в Катарос, уверена, что для вас найдется место.

Это замечание многое меняло, и даже Лира засомневалась. Предложение было крайне привлекательным – даже на загруженной товарами повозке путь до столицы займет не более дня. Пусть они потеряют полдня сегодня, зато достигнут цели гораздо раньше, чем если выйдут пешком прямо сейчас.

\- Полагаю, нам надо посовещаться, - осторожно ответил Леман хозяйке дома, не сводя глаз с Миталиры. – Не уверен, что мы можем злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством.

\- Вы ничуть не мешаете, - мягко ответила Лукреция.

Почти до конца обеда к этой теме не возвращались, пока Мерас не оставила гостей под каким-то вымышленным предлогом, извинившись за то, что не сможет составить им компанию во время чая. Долго спорить не пришлось – Нул-Ниэль была уверена, что следует согласиться. К этому моменту Леман был полностью с ней согласен. Пусть придется потерпеть полдня общество Лукреции и ее семьи, зато путешествие закончится раньше, и он сможет, наконец, отправиться в отпуск. Миталира попыталась было сопротивляться, пытаясь убедить спутников, рассказывая о Правилах приличия.

\- Я – дворянка из северных эльфов, они должны быть счастливы, что я вообще ступила в их дом, - надменно ответила Лунь. – К тому же, уверена, что это предложение им выгодно чуть ли не больше, чем нам. Ведь им не придется нанимать охрану для повозки. Так почему бы этим не воспользоваться.

На этом спор закончился безоговорочной победой волшебницы.

Леман подозревал, что родители Лукреции еще более доброжелательные и порядочные люди, чем она сама, поэтому не горел желанием с ними встретиться. К счастью, Кабрину удалось удрать в сад, и до самого вечера он был избавлен от избыточных любезностей. В дом рыцарь вернулся уже в сумерках, когда стол накрывали к ужину. По счастью, в центре внимания оказалась Лунь – хозяева полностью посвятили себя ей. Поначалу, это забавляло эльфийку: когда они пытались ей угодить, леди Синяя звезда требовала невероятные вещи, вроде ледяных цветов себе в комнату, и с удовольствием наблюдала за тем, как перед ней суетливо извиняются. Очевидно, ее замечание за обедом было не далеко от правды. Впрочем, к концу вечера, Нул-Ниэль эта суета, похоже, утомила. Волшебница лишь бросала время от времени пренебрежительные взгляды и на все вопросы отвечала равнодушно и односложно. Миталира вела себя крайне тихо и благопристойно. А так как чета Мерас, как понял Леман, относилась к тем людям, которые убеждены, что все рыцари бесстрашны и благородны, Кабрин испугался, что теперь именно он может привлечь их внимания. Так что, едва закончив есть, он сухо извинился и отправился спать, оправдываясь тем, что завтра их ждет долгий путь.

***

Ранним утром семья Мерас провожала гостей. Их повозка была нагружена почти до предела, но в ней нашлось место для Миталиры и вещей путников. Нул-Ниэль вызвалась сама управлять повозкой, чем вызвала благодарность и восторг семьи Мерас, а Леману одолжили лошадь, которую вместе с повозкой было условлено передать доверенному лицу семьи в столице. Лукреция очень тепло попрощалась с гостями, но, если ее родители с особенным почтением говорили с Лунь, то сама девушка выделила Кабрина. Рыцарь знал, что должен быть благодарен за доброту, но с трудом сдерживал раздражение и заставлял себя улыбаться в ответ. Ему было совершенно непонятно, к чему тратить время на бессмысленные любезности, когда уже давно можно было тронуться в путь. Наконец, проводы по Правилам завершились, и небольшой отряд тронулся в путь.

Утро было во всех смыслах прекрасным. Солнце еще не встало, и мир вокруг только начинал просыпаться. Было свежо, предрассветный туман еще не рассеялся, создавая у Лемана особенное настроение. Рыцарь любил вставать вот так рано и отправляться в путешествие – было в этом что-то романтическое и интригующее. Это время перед самым рассветом, когда еще не знаешь, какие приключения принесет тебе день, но почему-то веришь, что проживешь его не зря. Глянув на своих спутниц – сонную Миталиру, которая все пыталась поудобнее устроиться в повозке, и на погруженную в свои мысли Лунь, которая бодро правила лошадьми, глядя прямо перед собой – рыцарь улыбнулся. Он почему-то подумал, что будь Лира настоящей целительницей, все они могли бы стать неплохой командой. Кабрина забавляли и удивляли такие мысли: впервые он был не прочь путешествовать в компании, тогда как раньше всячески этого избегал. «Должно быть, старею», - усмехнувшись, решил рыцарь.

***

Лира задремала вскоре после того, как они тронулись в путь, а когда проснулась, солнце было уже довольно высоко. Со всеми этими разнообразными приключениями, у нее совсем сбился режим, и это злило. Кроме того, спать, сидя в повозке, было совсем неудобно: все тело затекло, и это злило еще больше. Хорошо хоть есть не хотелось.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Миталира обнаружила, что уже узнает поля и пролески вокруг. Это немного подняло ей настроение, но лишь самую малость.

\- О, ты проснулась, - Леман ехал рядом и казался вполне дружелюбным, но почему-то Лиру и это злило.

В ответ она только хмыкнула и, хмурясь, отвернулась. Она все еще считала рыцаря двуличным и злилась на него. Конечно, если бы не он, то не видать бы ей повозки, но Миталира была полна уверенности, что предпочла бы топать без остановки до самой столицы, лишь бы не видеть противного лица Лукреции. Мерзкий внутренний голос упрекнул ее в том, что легко рассуждать об этом, когда ты уже едешь, вдвойне просто, если не думаешь о желаниях спутников, но Сауранс прогнала эти мысли. Она уже столько раз чувствовала себя виноватой за все время путешествия, что теперь сил на это не было, зато были силы злиться. И, так как Лукреции поблизости не было, объектом своей злости Миталира выбрала Лемана. Рыцарь не улучшил ситуацию, когда заговорил о Мерас.

\- Очень великодушно с их стороны было помочь нам, ты так не считаешь? – выглядел Кабрин вполне довольным, что само по себе давало право Лире негодовать.

Почему это у него должно быть хорошее настроение, когда ей он его испортил. Так что вместо ответа, она просто злобно посмотрела на рыцаря и отвернулась.

\- А мне только начало казаться, что ты изменилась, - разочарованно ответил Леман и, судя по всему, поскакал быстрее, обгоняя повозку.

Этот разочарованный тон почему-то задел Лиру. Она хотела обиженно крикнуть ему, что он прав, она действительно изменилась, но он отъехал уже достаточно далеко. Миталира обреченно вздохнула. С ней случилось столько всего разного за время путешествия, сколько не случалось за всю жизнь. Это не было особенно весело, и уж точно не было прилично, но Лира вдруг поняла, что ей будет этого не хватать. Совсем немного, но она будет скучать по небу над головой, вечным придиркам Нул-Ниэль и своеобразной заботе Лемана. Миталира смотрела на медленно проплывающие мимо поля и думала над тем, что ее спутники были по-настоящему добры к ней все это время. Быть может, они могли бы меньше подкалывать ее или даже вести себя прилично, но ей определенно будет жаль с ними расставаться. От мысли, что уже завтра все это закончится, Лире стало немного грустно. Настолько, что когда они остановились на обед, у девушки стоял ком в горле, и она никак не могла заставить себя поесть. А когда Нул-Ниэль спросила, в чем дело, Миталира чуть не заплакала. Лире очень хотелось вернуться к обычной жизни, но не хотелось терять друзей и то хорошее, что было в путешествии. Она попыталась объяснить свои мысли спутникам, но Леман вообще ничего не понял, а Лунь заявила, что целительница сама не знает, чего хочет, и тема на этом была закрыта. После привала у Сауранс не было желания разговаривать, но мрачное настроение продержалось недолго, уступив место радости возвращения. Чем ближе они подъезжали к городу, тем меньше Лира переживала. В конце концов, она и вовсе перестала беспокоиться, решив, что раз ее спутники такие непонятливые, то не стоят ее волнений.

Мир уже погрузился в прозрачные сумерки, когда повозка въехала на улицы Катароса. Несмотря на усталость, сна у Лиры не было ни в одном глазу. Наконец-то она вернулась домой! Подумать только, через что ей пришлось пройти за последний месяц и вот, наконец, она снова в столице. Конечно, предстоит уладить несколько формальностей, но это все ерунда, самое сложное позади. На радостях она даже предложила Лунь остаться в Храме, когда оказалось, что волшебнице негде переночевать.

\- Уверена, ни у кого не может возникнуть возражений против того, чтобы леди Синяя звезда осталась на ночь! – твердо заявила будущая целительница. – К тому же сейчас полно свободных комнат.

\- Ты сама-то не против? – недоверчиво спросила эльфийка.

Миталира почти обиделась – ведь она предлагала от всей души, хотела как лучше, а в ответ получила лишь грубость. Правда, где-то в глубине души, Лира подозревала, что приглашает подругу в большей степени ради собственного спокойствия, нежели из истинной доброты. Но винить ее было сложно – угроза, нависшая над девушкой, еще не до конца миновала, так что неудивительно, что она нуждалась в защите Синей звезды. Вероятно, Нул-Ниэль об этом догадалась, а может просто не захотела искать гостиницу. Во всяком случае, она согласилась.

Дядя Лукреции, который должен был позаботиться о повозке и лошадях, встретился с путниками недалеко от Торговой площади, откуда до Храма было совсем недалеко. С Леманом попрощались тут же – Орден находился в другой стороне. Было решено встретиться на следующий день в полдень в парке, недалеко от Ордена, и всем вместе отправиться к Катроду. Миталира надеялась, что утром ей хватит времени уладить всё в Храме, и прежде всего, зайти к наставнице Катарине. По пути к Храму будущая целительница размышляла, получила ли та ее письмо, и достаточно ли почтительным оно было.

***

Романро осторожно вошел в кабинет Ментирии. Его госпожа мерила шагами комнату, она явно нервничала, и это пугало. За многие годы воин видел, как леди Хидларо легко побеждает великих воителей, как хладнокровно рушит своей магией целые здания, как волнуется перед встречей с отцом. Но до сих пор не было ни единого раза, чтобы она переживала настолько сильно, что не могла скрыть эмоции. Романро прекрасно знал в чем было дело – все из-за этой девчонки и Катрода. Они держали рыцаря в плену уже четыре дня, что само по себе было грубым нарушением негласных Правил. Лорд Монтер в последний раз пробыл в заточении вдвое меньше, и, помимо прочего, его угощали мятным печеньем. Но хуже всего было то, что работа с Кат-Риодом не давала никаких результатов. Его допрашивали под топором-маятником, немного тянули на дыбе (в рамках приличия, разумеется), Ментирия даже разбила одну из драгоценных чашек рыцаря, хотя Романро считал, что это уже перебор. Но Белый Еж не сдавался – он то все отрицал, то начинал причитать и говорить, что ничего не знает, а после разбитой чашки он и вовсе стал утверждать, что совершенно не помнит, кто такая Миталира Сауранс и не понимает, о чем речь.

\- Миледи, Вельмар спрашивает, можно ли грузить последнюю дыбу или она вам еще понадобится? – осторожно заговорил Романро.

\- Нет, нет, пусть увозит, - неприятная гримаса ненадолго исказила продуманно прекрасное лицо волшебницы. - И письменный стол отца тоже можно вывезти сегодня.

\- Как прикажете.

Ситуацию осложнял переезд «Черной луны». На данный момент в нынешнем логове почти никого не осталось, а те немногие, кто еще не уехал, вынуждены были ждать развязки истории с Катродом. Такой расклад лишь усугублял настроение Ментирии. Кат-Риода это, похоже, не заботило, хотя именно он нарушал Правила, согласно которым пленник должен был рассказать хотя бы немного, чтобы потом быть спасенным. Романро даже предложил леди Хидларо поговорить с рыцарем, объяснить ему, что по его вине сильно задерживается работа всей «Луны», но волшебница наотрез отказалась от этого варианта. Видимо, она все еще надеялась получить информацию привычным способом, но времени оставалось все меньше. Романро было тяжело смотреть на терзания своей госпожи, но сделать он ничего не мог. Ему оставалось лишь ждать и помогать с переездом.

***

Леман с большим удовольствием зашел в спальную комнату. Завтра он отправится к Катроду, и все закончится. Возможно, рыцарю даже заплатят, ведь ему все же пришлось защищать Лиру от «Черной луны». Кабрин бросил заплечный мешок у первой свободной кровати и блаженно потянулся. Для странствующих рыцарей не было отдельных покоев. Когда кому-нибудь из них случалось оставаться в Катаросе, они ночевали в большой общей комнате, где рядами стояли кровати и шкафы. Для этого времени года здесь было очень мало народу, но Лемана это скорее радовало, чем огорчало.

\- Леман, какими судьбами? – радостно окликнул рыцаря его давний товарищ.

\- Нильс, и ты тут? – несмотря на усталость, Кабрин был рад поболтать с однокашником, которого не видел, по крайней мере, пару лет.

\- Я прибыл только пару часов назад, - ответил Нильс Орейн с очень серьезным выражением лица. – Примчался, как только услышал о беде.

\- Что за беда? Какая-то дама Катароса недовольна новыми украшениями? – усмехнулся Леман.

Нильс был известным любителем прекрасного пола, и всегда с готовностью помогал любой красавице даже в самом простом деле. Правда, видя серьезное выражение лица друга, Кабрин насторожился.

\- Неужели ты не слышал о Катроде?

Леман нахмурился и покачал головой. Он начинал беспокоиться.

\- Его похитили четыре дня назад, - мрачно сказал Орейн. – Есть основания полагать, что это происки «Черной луны».

Сердце Кабрина упало. Ну конечно, теперь еще и похищение. А он наивно полагал, что эта безумная история разрешится благополучно. Леман напряженно потер виски, не переставая хмуриться. Наверняка дело снова в Миталире. От немедленных действий Лемана останавливало только то, что Нул-Ниэль осталась с Сауранс, к тому же в Храме, где полно служителей Света, а значит, Лира находится в безопасности настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. 

\- Большинство рыцарей отправились на поиски, - продолжил Нильс. – Я тоже отправлюсь завтра утром. Может, присоединишься?

Леман пробурчал в ответ что-то невразумительное, но, заметив обиженное лицо друга, извинился и предложил вернуться к этой теме утром. Кабрин слишком устал, и был слишком ошарашен, чтобы принимать сейчас какие-то решения, тем более, что пришлось бы пересказывать всю историю Нильсу, а это было слишком долго и утомительно. Да и посоветоваться со спутницами не мешает, так что стоит отложить эту проблему до утра, а пока следует хорошенько отдохнуть.

****Глава 8, в которой все становится на свои места.** **

Как же приятно было проснуться в своей комнате, в своей постели, и увидеть за окном такой привычный сад Храма. Миталира блаженно потянулась и широко улыбнулась новому дню. Накануне девушка вымылась с душистым мылом, расчесала чистые волосы положенное число раз и легла в свою чистую кровать в привычной и родной ночной рубашке. Так что теперь будущая целительница чувствовала себя вполне отдохнувшей. До полного счастья оставалось немного – лишь уладить все в Храме и Ордене.

Бодрая и полная сил Лира умылась, расчесала волосы ровно триста раз и достала из шкафа длинное голубое платье. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Сауранс осталась вполне довольна. Единственным, что в ней еще осталось от путешественницы, был загар, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы хоть немного испортить солнечное настроение девушки. Конечно, потребуется время, чтобы вернуть ровный цвет кожи, привычный блеск и мягкость волосам, но после всех испытаний, что выпали на долю Лиры, это не слишком пугало. В целом девушка осталась довольна своим отражением. Ее глаза светились радостью возвращения, чистые волосы лежали ровными волнами, на губах играла легкая улыбка, да и платье ее только красило. Приятно было избавиться от походной одежды и вернуть себе приличный вид. Ещё приятней было снова надеть привычные вещи. Как бы ни были прекрасны наряды в Эймларе или Чистых водах, они были лишь частью путешествия и теперь казались лишь сном.

Ещё раз улыбнувшись своему отражению, Миталира отправилась будить Лунь. Накануне они здорово переполошили слуг, когда заявились в Храм. Конечно, слуги не успели забыть Лиру, но были взволнованы ее возвращением, а некоторые глядели так, словно увидели призрака. К наставнице Катарине решили отправиться утром, потому что, как объяснили слуги, она страшно испугалась и разозлилась, когда Сауранс исчезла. Со всем этим шумом, получилось совсем просто договориться о комнате для Нул-Ниэль, тем более, что большинство учениц все еще не вернулись в город. Когда вопрос был решен, путницам предложили поесть, хоть и весьма неохотно: все эти внезапности были не совсем приличны. Вопрос решился, когда леди Синяя звезда пригрозила еще более неприличным скандалом. Вдоволь наевшись и побуянив, волшебница отправилась спать с таким видом, словно намерена спать всю ночь и весь следующий день, поэтому Лира подозревала, что разбудить подругу будет непросто.

К удивлению Миталиры, оказалось, что Нул-Ниэль уже давно встала, позавтракала и, не дожидаясь спутницу, отправилась на встречу с Верховной жрицей Храма. Эту малоприятную новость будущей целительнице сообщила одна из служанок, и, по ее словам, леди Синяя Звезда просила передать, что будет ждать Сауранс у наставницы Катарины. Лира вежливо поблагодарила служанку, после чего попросила ее отнести в прачечную одежду, в которой девушка прибыла. Надо бы не забыть узнать у Лемана, как можно отправить ее обратно Лилейн, думала Миталира, выходя из жилого корпуса. Восторга у Лиры поубавилось, после известий о Лунь. С другой стороны, может, оно и к лучшему – если Нул-Ниэль заранее заступится за Миталиру, то на некоторые ее проступки вполне могут закрыть глаза. О способности волшебницы говорить гадости Сауранс старалась не думать. Вместо этого она мысленно похвалила себя за то, что стала спокойней. Чему-то она все же научилась в путешествии, и это что-то куда порядочней, чем стряпня. Почувствовав небывалую уверенность в себе, Лира решила рискнуть и задержаться еще немного, чтобы позавтракать. В конце концов, о ее возвращении наставнице еще накануне сообщили слуги. Будущая целительница уже направилась в сторону столовой, когда ее окликнули. Обернувшись, она с удивлением обнаружила, что к ней направляется Лэнс.

\- Лэнс, доброе утро, - улыбнулась она.

Сауранс было приятно его увидеть, хотя она отметила про себя, что он кажется слишком аккуратным.

\- Миталира, я так рад, что ты вернулась! – казалось, он говорил искренне. – Мы все волновались за тебя, когда ты просто так пропала. Ты даже не представляешь, что тут творилось первую неделю.

Лира вдруг осознала, что действительно не представляет, и попросила Лэнса рассказать. Чем больше он говорил, тем больше Сауранс удивлялась и ужасалась. Она знала, что в Храме поднимется переполох, но даже не предполагала, что будет столько шума, а от мысли о том, сколько пришлось пережить ее родителям, сердце девушки сжалось. Ведь ее не было больше двух недель, прежде чем они получили от нее письмо.

\- Я действительно рад, что ты вернулась, - светло улыбаясь, сказал Лэнс под конец рассказа.

\- А? Да, я тоже, - ответила будущая целительница, которая размышляла о своем.

Юноша вдруг порывисто взял ее за руки и, взволнованно и чуть запыхавшись после быстрого рассказа, сказал:

\- Ты должна мне прогулку, помнишь?

Погруженная в свои мысли, Миталира лишь натянуто улыбнулась и рассеянно сказала:

\- Прости, мне надо идти, я только вчера вечером прибыла в Катарос.

\- Конечно, прошу прощения, что задержал.

Она высвободила свои руки и поспешила в столовую, было почти одиннадцать, а до полудня предстояло еще многое успеть. Лира была рада видеть Лэнса, но не более чем Милену или Беатрис, работающих в столовой, или кого-то еще из ее старых знакомых. К тому же, он вел себя странно: она никогда раньше не замечала, что он так быстро и много говорит. Отчасти его оправдывало волнение, но брать девушку за руки было совсем неуместно. Прикинув, Миталира поняла, что у нее совсем не найдется времени гулять в Лэнсом. Впрочем, она совсем не сожалела об этом – за время путешествия девушка вдоволь нагулялась. 

Завтракать пришлось второпях, зато с наставницей Катариной Лира провела гораздо меньше времени, чем предполагала. Оказалось, наставница успела выплеснуть свой гнев накануне, к тому же многое уже рассказала Нул-Ниэль, и от Сауранс требовалось лишь засвидетельствовать свое почтение и извиниться за доставленные неудобства по всем Правилам. Извиняться пришлось долго и красноречиво, но у Миталиры после всего этого даже осталось немного времени написать короткое письмо родителям. Девушке было очень стыдно, что она так мало о них вспоминала и совсем не думала об их переживаниях, и теперь ей хотелось послать им хотя бы маленькую записку. Однако, как Лира ни торопилась, на голубятне был небольшой беспорядок, так что в итоге Миталира немного опоздала на условленную встречу.

Когда она пришла, Лунь и Леман были уже на месте. Кроме того, с ними был незнакомый Сауранс юноша, судя по гербу, тоже рыцарь Ордена.

\- Вот и она, - заметил Кабрин. – Добрый день, мы тебя заждались.

\- Простите, я писала родителям, - отозвалась девушка, осторожно косясь на незнакомца.

\- Это Нильс, мой давний друг, - представил Леман незнакомца. – Он тоже из Ордена.

\- Прекрасная дама, я счастлив познакомиться с вами, - Нильс галантно поклонился.

\- Мне тоже очень приятно, - быстро ответила Миталира, вглядываясь в напряженные лица друзей. – Что-нибудь случилось?

Что-то было не так, и ей не терпелось узнать, что именно.

\- Видишь ли, визит к Катроду придется отложить, - нахмурившись, сказал Леман.

– Ага, его похитили, - бодро сообщила Нул-Ниэль. - Насколько я поняла, почти сразу после бала у Оберона.

Несколько секунд Миталира пыталась осмыслить услышанное.

\- Это… как-то связано со мной? – сдавленно спросила она.

\- Мы думаем, что да, - медленно ответил Кабрин.

– И еще мы собираемся спасти его, - так же бодро сказала Лунь.

\- Хорошо, какой план?

Воцарилась тишина. Миталира переводила взгляд с одного лица на другое, очевидно, ее товарищи были удивлены.

\- Ты остаешься тут, - наконец ответил Леман осторожно, но твердо.

\- Вот еще! – вспыхнула девушка. – Я иду с вами.

Нильс бросил многозначительный взгляд на Лемана, но Миталира решила это проигнорировать. Он не нравился Лире. В основном потому, что его брали вызволять Катрода, а ее не хотели. А ведь она часть команды, а не какой-то Нильс.

\- И что ты там будешь делать? – справедливо спросила Нул-Ниэль, вопросительно приподняв бровь. - От тебя никакой пользы, только под ногами будешь мешаться.

Девушка покраснела, потому что понимала правоту Лунь, но все же смогла найти в себе силы ответить.

\- Но все это из-за меня, - по возможности спокойно сказала Лира, все-таки, в приличном месте не стоило кричать. – Я хочу, нет, должна во всем разобраться! Дайте только переодеться.

\- Ты смеешься что ли? – воскликнул Кабрин. – Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это опасно? Мы не сможем все время тебя защищать. Да и неизвестно, сколько времени займут поиски.

\- Тогда дайте переодеться и сообщить в Храм, что меня не будет какое-то время, - тут же ответила Миталира. – Ты ведь сам говорил, что «Черная луна» меня в покое так просто не оставит. Очень может быть, что с вами мне будет безопаснее всего.

\- Она, может быть, права, - заметил Нильс, пожимая плечами. – Тебе ведь поручили защищать ее, Леман, а не сопроводить в Катарос.

Сауранс с благодарностью взглянула на нового знакомого. Он уже чуточку меньше ей не нравился. Правда, тут вступила Нул-Ниэль, стоящая на том, чтобы Лира осталась в городе.

Спор продолжался еще некоторое время, но девушка была непреклонна, и ее спутникам пришлось смириться с ее участием в новом походе. С победной улыбкой на лице, Лира предложила расположиться на скамейке в парке, и повторила первый вопрос:

\- Так какой план?

\- Если коротко, мы решили начать с того убежища «Черной луны», где меня держали в плену, - деловито ответила Лунь. – Это было несколько недель назад, так что, скорее всего там никого не будет. Но мы надеемся найти там какие-нибудь ниточки, которые приведут к Катроду.

\- Но это же так далеко! – воскликнула Лира, энтузиазма у нее вдруг заметно поубавилось.

\- Мы воспользуемся порталами, - ответил Нильс. – Одна из волшебниц, которые управляют комнатами перемещения в Ордене моя давняя подруга. Она согласилась открыть нам порталы в Гарольский лес и обратно.

\- Я думала, порталы открывает только Катрод? Иначе зачем мы столько времени шли пешком? – нахмурилась Миталира.

\- Порталы – это тебе не суп сварить, - закатила глаза Нул-Ниэль. – Это очень сложная магия, требующая множества волшебных кругов. В залах Ордена есть разные комнаты перемещения, в которых эти круги уже начертаны, что в разы уменьшает время установки портала и затраты волшебной энергии.

\- Я все равно не до конца поняла, - ответила будущая целительница. – Получается, ты могла бы потратить время на начертание кругов, а потом нас телепортировать?

\- Могла бы, если бы изучала это волшебство, - отрезала Лунь. – Я другой магией интересуюсь. И хватит отвлекаться. 

\- Может быть, стоит воспользоваться еще и поисковым заклинанием? – предложил Нильс, возвращая разговор в нужное русло. – Мне подарили заклинание, которое позволяет увидеть человека или… кхм, его части сквозь стены, когда он находится неподалеку. Я уже даже раздобыл волос Катрода для этой цели.

\- Как-то это мерзко, - поморщилась Лунь.

После долгих споров и обсуждений, в которых Лира почти не принимала участия, план действий был намечен, и каждый отправился совершать необходимые приготовления.

***

Леман много раз бывал в комнатах порталов, но каждый раз ему было не по себе от дрожащего света рун, которыми были исписаны все стены, пол и даже потолок. Да и от самих перемещений рыцарь не испытывал удовольствия. Не будь дело таким срочным, он предпочел бы прогуляться без магии.

В центре причудливого узора стояла служительница Ордена, с которой договорился Нильс, и готовилась открыть портал, а пока Нул-Ниэль обговаривала с ней детали перемещения и возвращения. Миталира осторожно тронула Кабрина за руку и, когда он повернулся, зашептала:

\- Все ведь закончится хорошо?

\- Ты еще можешь остаться, - ответил рыцарь.

Лира явно была не на шутку встревожена, но все же покачала головой.

\- Должна же я узнать, что со мной не так! Почему за мной так усердно охотятся. Я хочу разобраться.

\- Мы бы тебе потом все рассказали, - вздохнул Леман, понимая, что ему не удастся переубедить спутницу.

Правда, он не особенно переживал из-за этого: будущей целительнице об этом, конечно, не сказали, ее не взяли бы, не будь Лунь уверена, что «Черная луна» сменила убежище. Разведка в Гарольском лесу была лишь первой частью плана и почти безопасной, поэтому Миталире позволили пойти. Отчасти, правда. Кабрин полагал, Сауранс удалось их убедить, потому что они были не готовы к этому. Кто же мог знать, что Лира, которая всю дорогу так стремилась домой, тут же решит покинуть его, ради нового приключения. Но, как только они вернутся из леса, девушке придется оставаться в Катаросе. Леман пообещал себе, что будет непреклонен в этом вопросе.

Наконец, все было готово для перемещения. Кабрин задержал дыхание и крепко сжал руку Лиры, чтобы приободрить и немного успокоить – ее первый опыт телепортации нельзя было назвать удачным, а порталы и сами по себе не были особенно приятны. Девушка сжала его руку в ответ и зажмурилась. Яркая вспышка света ослепила даже через закрытые веки, и Леману потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы восстановить способность видеть. Заклинание сработало удачно – вся компания оказалась в Гарольском лесу. Сквозь листву пробивались косые солнечные лучи, вокруг было тихо, атмосфера тут была безопасной и умиротворяющей. Впрочем, Кабрин не сомневался, что это обманчивая безмятежность. Рыцарь разжал пальцы, но Лира, казалось, этого не заметила. Она осторожно осматривалась по сторонам, все еще держа Кабрина за руку.

\- Нам нужно двигаться на север, - негромко сказала Лунь. – Старайтесь двигаться как можно тише.

Небольшой отряд двинулся в указанном направлении. Первой легко и бесшумно шла волшебница, за ней осторожно следовал Нильс, время от времени оглядываясь на Миталиру, которая затравлено озиралась по сторонам и старалась не зацепиться за ветки волосами. Леман замыкал процессию, и, после того как Лира в очередной раз чуть не споткнулась, снова пожалел, что не оказался настойчивее и не отговорил будущую целительницу от этого предприятия. «И о чем она только думает! Ясно же, она совершенно не представляет, с чем нам придется столкнуться» - размышлял Кабрин. Впрочем, он скоро заметил, что в ее глазах уже не только осторожность и тревога, к ним прибавилась решимость, которая нередко проявлялась и прежде, когда Лире случалось доказывать ему или Нул-Ниэль какую-нибудь несусветную глупость. 

Прошло не так много времени, прежде чем путники вышли к отвесной скале, которая возвышалась над лесом. Она возникла серой стеной прямо перед ними словно из ниоткуда. Отряд остановился под сенью деревьев, немного не доходя до скалы.

\- Логово «Луны» находилось чуть западней, - негромко сказала Лунь. – Думаю, сейчас самое время использовать заклинание, Нильс. Я попробую усилить его, тогда мы узнаем, если тут есть что-то, связанное с Катродом. 

На то, чтобы Нильс использовал заклинание, не ушло много времени. Теперь уже он шел первым, а Нул-Ниэль сразу за ним. Отряд медленно двигался вдоль скалы. Нильс внимательно смотрел то в лес, то на скалу, словно стараясь изучить каждую пядь земли. Приходилось все время быть начеку, и это медленное напряженное ожидание начало раздражать Лемана. Ему казалось, они шли уже целую вечность, но, судя по солнцу, прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем Нильс вдруг резко остановился и нахмурился.

\- Постойте, я его вижу, - зашептал он. – Катрод здесь.

Все одновременно застыли и изумленно уставились на рыцаря. Он смотрел куда-то вправо, на скалу. Кабрин рывком схватил Нул-Ниэль за руку и зашептал:

\- Ты же говорила, что тут точно никого не будет?! – рыцарь мельком взглянул на Лиру.

\- Значит, я ошиблась, - пожала плечами волшебница и добавила, обращаясь к Миталире:

\- Извини уж, что так вышло.

Случилось то, чего они всячески старались избежать: Сауранс оказалась в центре событий. Решать нужно было быстро. Конечно, можно было бы немедленно вернуться в столицу, чтобы уберечь Лиру. Но нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, когда они смогут вернуться – порталы не так просто ставить даже в комнате перемещений. Катрода к этому моменту могут уже увезти в другое время.

\- Где ты его видишь? – спросил Кабрин у друга.

\- Он в комнате, совсем рядом, стена кажется довольно тонкой, - тихо произнес Нильс. – Что будем делать?

\- Делаем так, - начала эльфийка, – я ломаю стену, вы освобождаете Катрода, и бежим в лес. Как только сможем – используем обратный портал. Все готовы?

Прежде чем Леман успел сказать, что это самый безумный и нелепый план, который он слышал, волшебница ударила по скале заклинанием. Раздался страшный грохот, который, как показалось Кабрину, было слышно и в Катаросе. «Зато по этому звуку наши хладные тела смогут найти остальные рыцари Ордена», - обреченно подумал он. От скалы отвалился огромный кусок и раскололся на множество крупных осколков, подняв облако пыли. Когда пыль немного осела, путники через пролом увидели Кат-Риода Вель Выйта. Он был без сознания и сидел, привязанный к стулу посреди бывшей темницы, в которую теперь хлынули потоки света. Кроме Белого Ежа в комнате никого не было, но Леман был уверен, что это ненадолго: после шума, который устроила Лунь, сюда уже через несколько секунд сбегутся все, кто был в убежище. И действительно, не успели освободители броситься к Катроду, как дверь темницы распахнулась, и в нее вошли Романро и Ментирия в сопровождении нескольких стражей.

\- Вот так подарок, - с насмешкой сказала леди Хидларо, кровожадно сверкнув глазами. – Миталира Сауранс собственной персоной. Не ожидала встретиться снова столь скоро при таких обстоятельствах.

Леман и Нильс выступили чуть вперед, стараясь заслонить испуганную Лиру, которая не сводила глаз с темной волшебницы.

\- Я понял ваш план, - вдруг сказал Нильс, привлекая всеобщее внимание. – Вы хотели схитрить. Вы думали, мы решим, что у вас хватит ума сменить убежище, и не настолько глупы, чтобы искать вас здесь. Но вы не учли, что мы можем оказаться умнее вас и предвидеть такой поворот.

\- Пожалуйста, замолчи, - процедил Леман.

\- Нильс, ты сам-то понял, что сказал? – недоуменно спросила Нул-Ниэль, которая осталась стоять за спинами рыцарей, рядом с Миталирой.

\- Вообще-то, у нас ушло слишком много ресурсов на бал, - лицо Ментирии не выражало никаких эмоций. – Подумать только, столько времени и сил, чтобы добраться до тебя, а ты сама пришла к нам в руки.

\- Вообще-то, она пришла не к вам в руки, а за Катродом, - возразила Нул-Ниэль.

\- Зачем она вам? – угрожающе спросил Кабрин, обнажая меч.

\- Мы просто хотим понять, что же в ней особенного, - Ментирия смотрела Сауранс прямо в глаза, парализуя и гипнотизируя ее, словно змея свою жертву. – Признаться, я надеялась, что Катрод ответит на этот вопрос, но он оказался крепче, чем я думала. Теперь, мы ее уже не отпустим, ведь, быть может, она ключ к переменам Вселенной.

\- Только тронь ее, - прорычал Леман.

Нильс последовал его примеру, но на леди это не произвело никакого впечатления, она лишь равнодушно пожала плечами и кивнула Романро. Воин приготовился атаковать. Воцарилась напряженная тишина, каждый из противников ждал, когда другой сделает ход.

Несколько секунд, которые показались Лире вечностью, она наблюдала за происходящим, пока вдруг не поняла, что она совсем не боится. Зато здорово разозлилась. Как же ей надоело это отношение, будто она центр Мира, никакого житья нет, в самом деле.

\- А ну-ка погодите! – закричала Миталира, и все удивленно посмотрели на нее. – Как вы все мне уже надоели! Я не Избранная, не Спящая, не Дочь Солнца и уж точно не собираюсь менять Вселенную! Вся эта ситуация меня ужасно утомила. Честное слово, как вы сами еще не устали! Я просто ошиблась дверью, а все почему-то решили, что в этом есть великий Смысл. Да мало ли сколько таких, заблудившихся в доме Ордена, чего вы ко мне-то прицепились? Почему бы вам за ними не гоняться, а меня оставьте уже в покое! Хватит!

Едва она выкрикнула последнее слово, как вспыхнул свет, и Лира почувствовала волну невероятной магической силы и зажмурилась, а когда целительница открыла глаза, она обнаружила, что Ментирия, Романро и их стражи валяются на полу темницы без сознания. Миталира растерянно подняла глаза на Лемана и Нилься, которые, похоже, был удивлен не меньше самой девушки.

\- Это… это я сделала? – совершенно ошарашено спросила Сауранс.

\- Ага, конечно, - насмешливо фыркнула Лунь. – Мечтай.

Лира обернулась и увидела, что в руках волшебницы гаснет брошь в виде семиконечной звезды, та самая, которую волшебница стащила у Оберона. Эльфийка, казалось, совсем не замечала удивленных взглядов спутников.

\- В сокровищницах Эймлара много всяких игрушек, - со знанием дела продолжила Нул-Ниэль, глядя на брошь. – Жаль, что придется вернуть.

Прежде, чем Миталира смогла высказать эльфийке все возмущение, которое кипело у нее внутри, или хотя бы оправиться от потрясения, Нильс заговорил:

\- Если я все правильно понимаю, мы совершенно случайно нашли Катрода в убежище «Черной луны», которая осталась здесь, потому что охотилась за Миталирой, которая случайно вошла не в ту дверь?

\- Вроде того. И давайте выбираться отсюда, пока не случилось еще что-нибудь столь же случайное и нелепое, - хмуро предложил Леман, освобождая Катрода.

Пока Нильс ему помогал, Нул-Ниэль воинственно следила за коридором, якобы, чтобы их не застали врасплох, но Миталира подозревала, что волшебнице просто хочется еще раз использовать волшебство броши.

\- Почему ты сразу этого не сделала? – спросила Лира у эльфийки. – Решила, что будет весело подвергнуть нас опасности?

\- Мне было интересно, как все обернется, - пожала плечами волшебница. – Но разговоры мне быстро надоели.

Катрода удалось привести в чувство, и вместо ответов на вопросы Лемана и Нильса, он сказал:

\- Лунь, душка. Я так рад тебя видеть. Ты даже не представляешь, что мне довелось пережить. Эти негодяи забрали мои чашки!

\- Я тоже рада тебе, Белый еж, - дружелюбно улыбнулась волшебница.

\- Может, вы порадуетесь, когда мы вернемся в Катарос? - раздраженно заметила Лира, с опаской поглядывая в сторону бесчувственной Ментирии.

Отряд не стал углубляться в лес, чтобы задействовать обратный портал. Теперь, когда стала известна мощь артефакта Лунь, в этом не было нужды. К тому же Катрод был слишком слаб, а Лира еще не пришла в себя после всего случившегося, поэтому быстро уйти достаточно далеко все равно не получилось бы.

***

Через несколько часов после возвращения, когда Белый Еж обрел способность мыслить настолько ясно, насколько это вообще было возможно, Лира, Леман и Нул-Ниэль собрались у него в гостиной, чтобы растолковать безумному, кто же такая Миталира Сауранс. А еще рассказать свою историю и попытаться объяснить, почему не стоит спасать всех без разбору, особенно тех, кто в этом не нуждается. Оказалось, правда, что Катрод настолько потрясен утратой своего сервиза, что и вовсе намерен передать все дела, связанные с «Черной луной» одному из рыцарей, пообещав, что перед этим окончательно уладит все, что касается Лиры, чтобы темная гильдия ее больше не тревожила. Это его решение было принято радостно и, убедившись, что рыцарь в порядке и ему ничто не угрожает, компания покинула его.

\- Вот и все, - выдохнула Лира, когда они вышли из дома Ордена в прилегающий парк.

На душе было странное ощущение. Здесь все началось и вот, наконец, закончилось. Миталира была рада, что может вернуться к нормальной жизни. Она собиралась поехать к родителям хотя бы на несколько дней, просто увидеть их. Тем более что дорожные неудобства ей теперь нипочем. И все же было немного пусто, словно что-то внутри оборвалось. Так с ней бывало, когда она заканчивала читать хорошую книгу: радость за героев смешивается с легкой грустью от того, что придется с ними расстаться. Только вот книгу можно перечитать заново, а путешествие закончилось навсегда. Лира не рвалась навстречу приключениям, но к ней в сердце закралось чувство, что свои походные сокровища она будет рассматривать чаще, чем думала поначалу. И как быть теперь, как прощаться, Миталира не знала.

\- Слушайте, я тут слышала об одном занятном деле на Севере, - сказала Лунь, сверкая глазами. – Хочу поучаствовать. Может, родственников навещу. Корабль отходит через пару часов, так что передай Оберону брошь, когда он приедет, ладно?

С этими словами волшебница сунула семиконечную звезду в руки удивленной Миталиры.

\- А ты уверена, что он приедет? – спросила девушка, осторожно держа драгоценность.

\- Конечно, я же стащила один из сильнейших артефактов! - фыркнула Нул-Ниэль и беспечно направилась в сторону порта. – Уверена, до сих пор он не приехал только для того, чтобы дать мне поразвлечься. Ну, бывайте!

Через несколько шагов эльфийка обернулась и подмигнула товарищам:

\- Рада была путешествовать с тобой, Миталира. Это было весело. Еще увидимся.

\- Удачи тебе, Лунь, - с улыбкой ответила Сауранс.

И волшебница оставила спутников так же быстро и внезапно, как когда-то присоединилась к ним. После ее ухода ощущение пустоты только усилилось. За месяц пути Миталира привыкла, что Леман почти всегда рядом, и ей было странно представить, что они просто попрощаются и разойдутся в разные стороны.

\- Это действительно было довольно весело, - заметил рыцарь. – Жаль только, Катрод мне так и не заплатил.

Миталира с притворной злостью стукнула рыцаря кулаком, но только вызвала его смех и ушибла руку.

\- Куда ты теперь?

\- Не знаю, - рыцарь вздохнул и посмотрел на темнеющее небо. – Наверное, на юг.

Он отстегнул фибулу с изображением герба Ордена Белого Ежа и протянул Лире.

\- Вот, возьми. Чтобы точно знать, что я тебе не приснился, - передразнивая девушку, сказал он. – Или ты уже успела украсть у меня что-нибудь?

Сауранс вспыхнула и рывком забрала фибулу, с трудом подавив желание ткнуть иглой рыцаря. Несколько секунд она крутила брошь в руках.

\- Слушай, я правду сказала на корабле, - хмурясь, начала Лира, избегая смотреть Кабрину в глаза и отчего-то чувствуя себя виноватой. - Я совсем не умею поддерживать такие странные знакомства.

\- Ты много чего не умеешь, - спокойно ответил Леман. - Но ты можешь попробовать.

***

Миталира продолжила учиться в Храме Вечного Света с большим усердием, чем когда-либо. Она с радостью виделась с Нул-Ниэль, когда волшебница бывала в городе, пару раз даже Оберон заглянул в Храм. Как и предсказывала Лунь, князь вскоре после завершения их приключения приехал в город забрать брошь. Все подруги Миталиры были поражены, когда Эйлефар завел беседу именно с ней. Леман навещал Лиру чаще всех, он бывал в городе, по крайней мере, раз в месяц.

И, когда время обучения девушки подошло к концу, друзья снова собрались вместе, чтобы поздравить Сауранс и поделиться новостями. Вечер был прекрасный – они говорили, смеялись, а под конец Лунь даже уговорила Оберона сыграть с ним в игру на выпивание. Понимая, как долго придется ждать исхода поединка, Леман и Миталира решили пройтись, чтобы скоротать время.

\- Пожалуй, пришло время мне перевестись на работу в Катарос, - заметил рыцарь.

\- Думаю, мы могли бы сначала попутешествовать по югу, - мягко улыбнулась Лира, глядя Кабрину в глаза.

Рыцарь кивнул.

\- Уверен, тебе понравится в Арнааре, - ответил он.

\- А еще я бы хотела навестить твоих родителей в Амерхейне, - увлеченно продолжила целительница.

Кабрин засмеялся.

\- И что случилось с порядочной девушкой, которая соблюдает Правила и ненавидит путешествия?

\- Это ты меня испортил, - вздернула носик девушка.

Леман улыбнулся. Он знал, что Миталира будет винить его в этом еще много-много лет, но был этому рад.


End file.
